Taking Care of the Baby
by lel2768
Summary: After the battle in Eclipse, Jane shows mercy on Bree and allows the Cullens to take her home as long as they accept full responsibility for her actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Care of the Baby**

After the battle in Eclipse, Jane shows mercy on Bree and allows the Cullens to take her home as long as they accept full responsibility for her actions.

**_Jasper Hale_ **

_Oh Dear Lord, what have we gotten ourselves into_, I thought as the Volturi disappeared into the mist in the distance. I was well aware that Carlisle and the others had obviously dealt with newborns in the past, but to me, this one, Bree, looked particularly wild and volatile and with my own dark and difficult past, I wasn't sure that I would be up to the task of assisting the others to train this little one.

Tension was rolling off Edward in massive waves as I quietly questioned him in my thoughts, asking if Jane had decided how the Cullen's would be punished if we couldn't manage to control our new ward. His face was sombre as he responded to my silent question with a quick nod. I would ask him more about this later but it was clear to me that this was neither the time nor the place.

"Carlisle, Edward do you really think that this is a good idea?" I asked. I should have guessed at the response that I received.

"She is very young, Jasper. I think we will be able to manage to train her effectively," Carlisle answered calmly.

Edward brought a visibly shaken Bella close to him as he came to stand beside our father.

"Her thoughts are clear to me," Edward commented. "She is confused and frightened, as I am sure you are already aware, but she is also intrigued by our lifestyle and wants to understand us and our ways better. If I was in anyway unsure about our abilities to keep her and Bella safe, I would never allow this."

At that point in proceedings, my beautiful, if not excitable, wife skipped to my side and whispered "It will be okay. Jazz, I can see it. It will be difficult but I don't see any mad killing sprees."

"Not yet," I retorted.

"What about Bella? How do you feel about this?" I asked.

Bella squirmed a little but after some thought she said, "I'm fine with it," and with a giggle added, "it will give all of you some practice for when it's my turn and I'll get some much needed insight into what I'm getting myself into."

I thought that this adventure might just put her off the idea of changing and when I caught Edward's eye I realized he felt the same way. He nodded with a small sad smile on his face. My particular gift allowed me to know that emotionally, at least, Bella was more than ready to give up her human life.

With a slightly worried expression, Esme got up from where she had been kneeling next to Bree with one arm wrapped around her and declared, "it's time to go home now. We need to make arrangements for Bree and let the wolves know what is going to happen."

At that Bella's face lost color again, Esme's mention of the wolves had clearly reminded her of Jacob's current injured state. Up until the reminder of him, she had appeared shaken, but was fairly calm emotionally. Suddenly her emotions returned to an almost hysterical state and she demanded that Edward to take her to the border straight away so that she could check on him. Alice left my side then and went over to where Bella was pleading with my brother and took both of her hands.

"Bella, Jake is going to be just fine. Carlisle will go treat him as soon as possible," Alice explained to her in her wind chime voice. This calmed Bella somewhat because she knew that most of the time my pixie of a wife was right. Most of the time.

At that we started heading home with Bree firmly held by Emmett and Carlisle in front. Rose, Esme, and I followed them. Edward and Alice who were holding Bella's hands stayed at the rear.

On the way back to the house, we tried to figure out who would watch over Bree. It was decided that she would spend most of her time with Emmett and me to begin with. This made sense because being the strongest, Emmett would be the best person to restrain young Bree whilst I would be closely monitoring her emotional state and calming her whenever necessary.

Shortly after entering our home, Carlisle left with his medical bag to go tend to Jacob. Alice also left with Bella and several shopping bags, containing clothes that Alice had no doubt bought online which would convince Charlie that the girls had spent the weekend shopping. Edward planned to follow them, clearly not willing to let Bella out of his sight. Before he left, I managed to have a quick conversation with him asking him to keep Bella at her father's home for as long as possible. That would allow us to acclimatise our new addition to the best of our abilities before introducing her to our human family member properly.

Esme and Rose took Bree upstairs to the guest bathroom to allow her to have a bath and wash her hair. I sent some calming waves in her direction in the hope that she could get cleaned up without being overwhelmed by the situation she now found herself in. The ladies allowed her some privacy, but sat outside the bathroom door and began the process of telling her exactly how we lived. The only way that she could hope to survive now would be to give this lifestyle a chance. From the earlier silent conversation between Edward and myself, I had a feeling that if she chose to go her own way there would be hell to pay for breaking our promise to Jane.

From the second floor, Esme called to ask if I could retrieve some of Bella's clothing from the clean laundry basket. It was clear to me that she didn't want to leave Bree alone with Rosalie. Rose had surprised me with her attitude towards this unusual situation. I would have expected her to be angry at Carlisle's decision but instead, she seemed excited by it. Maybe because Bree was so young? I managed to find some jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt that belonged to Bella, my wife's fashion fetish allowing me to know that these were an acceptable choice. I took them upstairs to the girls before I joined Emmett in the living room.

"This is gonna be a blast," boomed Emmett.

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "do you really think so?"

"Of course," he said with a huge grin on his face. "Bring it on!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and decided that it would probably be best if Em and I took Bree on a Cullen style hunting trip as soon as possible. Who knew when she had last fed and it would help to keep her calm if she had some blood in her body, even if it was just that of some deer, before Bella returned to the house. Hopefully Edward, who would now be stuck to her like glue, would convince her to stay at the tiny home she shared with her father for tonight at the very least. Unfair as it was to Bella it would be not be helpful to have her here as often as she was normally until we had more of a chance to prepare Bree.

A short time later Rosalie and Esme brought a completely different girl into the living room than the wild eyed urchin I saw being led upstairs. Although her eyes were still bright red, she was clean and her hair hung loosely at her shoulders. She was also no longer shaking violently and I could sense that although she was still frightened, she was also a little shy.

"Hello Bree," I said, "I hope you are feeling a little better now. My name is Jasper and this is my brother Emmett." I pointed to the beaming fool who was sprawled on the sofa watching some ball game on the television.

"Hello," she replied in a timid voice. "Thank you for not killing me back there." Although I could tell that she partly meant this as a joke, she was being completely sincere.

I laughed lightly and told her, equally sincerely, "you're very welcome, ma'am, and as long as you behave yourself you will always have a home here. I am sure Esme and Rose have explained this to you?"

"Yes, Jasper," Esme replied. "We have explained the principals by which our family live to Bree, and she is prepared to, at least, attempt to follow them. It would appear that she did not enjoy the chaos that her new life previously brought. We will have to speak to her further to allow us to understand better what she has been through soon though."

I nodded quickly in agreement. Then I sensed pain. Not only pain but hunger. I looked over at Bree who was now flinching whilst clutching her throat.

"The thirst, it hurts," Bree almost cried.

Taking that as my cue, I sent a wave of calm to the child before going to stand beside her.

"If you are ready, my brother and I will take you now and introduce you to your new diet?" I enquired.

Again she replied with a soft, "yes please." It was so unlike the wild girl in the clearing. She was very nervous about this. I had a feeling that a lot of re-assurance would be necessary.

"You ready, Em"? I asked.

"Sure thing," he smiled with an excited expression on his face. "Like I said earlier... Bring it on!"

**A/N This is the beginning of my 1st story. I would be grateful for any reviews so I can see if it will be worthwhile continuing. Please be gentle though!**

**Much love and thanks to Jayeliwood. Without her help and encouragement I would never have had the courage to give this a go! You are a wonderful person!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the 1st chapter of my 1st ever story. I am so pleased that it has been so well received. I love you all.**

**Huge thanks go to Jayeliwood for her help and assistance in keeping my grammar in line. You are an amazing Beta and deserve lots of love for your patience xxx**

Chapter 2

Emmett and I escorted Bree out of the house. As I sensed some hesitation from our ward, I thought we should probably have a quick chat before continuing. So, we stopped by the river behind the house. I motioned for Bree to sit on a tree stump with Emmett and I sat on a large flat rock opposite of her.

"Do you have any questions for us?" I asked.

"Not really, but lots at the same time, if you know what I mean," Bree breathed quietly, "I guess, I'm just a bit nervous. No one ever explained what has happened to me. All I know is that my throat hurts when I am thirsty."

"You do know that you are a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, of course. I am not completely stupid," Bree seethed showing her volatile nature for the first time. "But vampires don't exist or at least they're not supposed to. I just don't know what to believe now," she said through clenched teeth. I snorted quietly. So, she wasn't the pushover that Emmett thought she would be.

I sensed annoyance from Bree and knew that Em was just a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Yes, vampires do exist." I said quietly. "As do other creatures that you probably believed were only the creations of fictional authors. If you can just bear with us for now though it will all be explained to you when we return to the house." _I'd rather wait until Carlisle and Edward were with us before the explanations started_, I thought. _Carlisle would be the best person to explain and Edward's considerable talents with mind reading would help me explain any emotional changes._

Then showing exactly how quickly newborns could turn their attentions from one thing to another, I felt an overwhelming sense of undiluted awe. Bree was clearly completely overwhelmed by her surroundings. She gazed around at the luscious green forest and flowing river. It was obvious to me that she found her new surroundings completely alien. I felt sorry for her. What had happened to this young girl to provoke such emotions?

"Would you like to continue?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Bree responded despondently. "I don't know how to do this. Why are you helping me? I don't deserve your help."

I was suddenly bombarded by a strange combination of emotions. Sadness mixed with shame and regret. Mostly sadness.

"Why?" I enquired.

Her emotions seemed to intensify somewhat as she replied, "I am no-one. A complete non entity."

I felt compelled to go to her side and put my arm around her shoulder. Emmett beat me to it.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" He enquired softly. Although he was no empath for once he had clearly picked up on some of the desolation in the child's voice.

"Not now but maybe later," she whispered softly.

"Whenever you are ready we are all here for you," Emmett told her gently.

"Thank you. You've all been so kind," Bree responded.

I felt that the time had come to take charge and move forward so with that in mind, I moved to kneel in front of her, "I think it's time to go now. You will feel much better once you have fed. We will start you off with something simple, deer. They will taste a bit strange to you, not nice at all really, but they will fill you and take most of the pain of your thirst away."

"Blood is blood though. You'll get used to it fairly quickly," added Emmett encouragingly.

"Okay, let's go then," she whispered as she stood up. Emmett and I each held out a hand to her and with just a fraction of hesitation, she joined hands with both of us.

So, with one of her tiny hands each in one of ours, we led her into the dense forest. We ran through the tall trees for a few minutes, each of us completely focused on the task we were undertaking.

In full hunting mode, I easily traced the scent of a small herd of deer just a few miles to the north. I turned to Emmett who nodded with a smile. He had clearly caught the same scent. Bree hadn't quite gotten there yet. She was mesmerised still with the sights and smells of the forest floor. The height of the trees and the scent of the shrubbery made it difficult for her to focus on the hunt.

"Bree, turn your focus to the north. Not far, what can you smell?" I asked.

"Ew," she turned her nose up in disgust. "What is that?"

"That is exactly what you are looking for," laughed Em. "This is gonna be funny to watch, not so much fun as an irritated grizzly, but funny just the same!"

"Do you really feed from that?" She asked, looking directly at my brother.

"We sure do and so will you. Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it," Emmett boomed, finding this all really hilarious.

At that, we all ran towards the deer and stopped just before we reached them.

"Don't over think things, Bree. Just do what is instinctive to you," I encouraged. I felt the hunger build in her along with a little of the excitement that hunting brings.

Before Emmett and I knew what was happening, she leapt forward and took down the largest of the deer. She had it drained before the others sensed what was happening and quickly moved on to her second. The remaining deer scattered before she finished with the second. She looked towards the spot where Emmett and I were watching. With a priceless expression of disgust on her young face, she announced, "not exactly what I'd consider to be a gourmet meal! Filling, but definitely not tasty."

Emmett and I burst out laughing. She was so cute, reminding me slightly of the way my darlin' wife hunts, deadly but definitely cute at the same time.

I felt a strange sense of pride coming from Emmett, something I definitely did not expect. He was growing increasingly fond of our newest family member. This in itself was not unusual, my brother generally found something to like about most of our kind. We'd only known Bree a few short hours though, so his feelings for Bree had increased at a surprisingly rapid rate.

"Well done, Bree," he enthused. "That was really good for your first time. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," came her timid reply. She was shy and apprehensive again, I could feel it.

"Do you want more or would you prefer to go home now?" I enquired.

"Home," was her one word reply. Her emotions were so strong. They almost overwhelmed me. There was an underlying sadness but more than anything an overpowering elation that I could tell she had never felt before.

Again this made me wonder what horrors this young girl before me had to endure in her short life.

I hoped that she would soon feel comfortable enough with us to tell us of her experiences. Only then would we be able to understand and help her.

As we made our way back towards the house Emmett teased her lightly, calling her shorty.

"Shorty, is it?" She laughed, "I may be small, but I'm definitely cuter than you and I'd bet that I am just as strong as you are."

"Yeah," Emmett laughed "I don't know about that. Even if it's true, it wont last forever. I reckon I'm faster than you. I bet I could beat you in a race."

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Bree raised her eyebrow questioning him. "I think I could totally beat you in a race," she retorted, suddenly filled with a new found confidence since she had eaten.

"Bring it on then, Shorty," came Emmett's quick response. They agreed on a short race with the finish line, a large spruce tree, around half a mile ahead. Bree won the race easily but I had a feeling that this wasn't entirely due to her newborn strength and speed. I glanced in Emmett's direction. He met my eyes and shrugged his shoulders. I could sense a little embarrassment coming from my brother but more than that, a need to protect Bree. He wanted her to be happy regardless the cost to himself. _Very strange_, I thought. Emmett never ever threw a race. I felt a strange almost possessiveness in his feelings towards Bree but I also sensed hesitation. Whatever his new feelings were, Em wasn't quite ready to face them yet.

We reached the house a shortly after the end of the _great_ race. As we neared I felt a new wave of apprehension from the girl at Emmett's side. I stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Bree, what's bothering you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. I am just finding it really difficult to understand why you all seem to like me."

"What's not to like?" Emmett laughed at her.

"This is your new home now Bree. I think you'll find that things will be a lot different for you now. You are part of our family and I know that feels strange to you, but, that's just how things are. Are you ready to go back inside now?" I enquired.

She nodded and in a whisper that I am not sure Emmett or I was supposed to hear uttered one small word, "home."

**Please, please review. It makes a whole lot of difference to know what you think. **

**Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have reviewed Chapters 1 and 2. It means a lot... Thanks Jay. You are a star and an amazing Beta! xxx**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as we entered the house, I heard Carlisle and Edward discussing Jacob's injuries. Due to his accelerated healing powers, Carlisle had to re-break some of his bones. It was unfortunate

that he'd had to go through that. After all, he got his injuries helping our family.

Alice who had returned back from dropping Bella off at Charlie's skipped over to where Bree stood near me with her arm hooked through Emmett's. "Hello, little sister," she addressed Bree in her normal exuberant style. "I'm Alice."

Bree tensed automatically, not used to such enthusiasm. _I must ask my lovely wife to try to reign in her excitement to begin with_, I thought.

I sent a wave of calm at both of them and after a short moment, Bree relaxed somewhat and with a bright smile, responded "Hello, I'm Bree."

Alice, clearly understanding the 'calm I'd sent, said, "oops, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just so very happy to have you join our family."

"That's okay," Bree replied. "I am just not used to having people being so friendly."

I moved to where Carlisle and Edward were sitting.

"How did things go this afternoon?" Carlisle asked.

"Very well, probably better than I expected," I told them honestly. "Bree was nervous to begin with. She found it a little difficult to focus. Once she found her focus though, she did really well. She killed and drank from 2 deer. She didn't exactly like the taste but insists that she'll get used to it."

"That is good to hear," Carlisle said. I could sense that he was relieved that things were going in a positive direction.

"Did she mention Bella at all?" Edward questioned. His mind, as always, on his number 1 priority. I knew I didn't have to respond to his question. He could read my thoughts, but I vocalised for Carlisle's sake.

"No. We didn't discuss Bella. We did give Bree some of Bella's clothes to wear and she didn't even seem to flinch. I didn't notice any emotional reaction to Bella's scent on them either.

"That is a very good sign, don't you think Edward?" Carlisle mused. Edward nodded. He was relieved but not altogether completely convinced that we were over the worst.

Carlisle stood up. He indicated to Emmett to bring Bree further into the living area. It was clearly time for us to hear some explanations. There were many mixed emotions in the room. Emmett and Rose felt worried for Bree. Both of them clearly wanted to protect Bree from anything that might hurt her. Physically or emotionally. Alice was, of course, excited. Edward already knew it all, so was more nonchalant than any of the others. Carlisle and Esme were concerned about what was about to happen.

Gently, as always, Carlisle addressed Bree.

"We are all really glad that we were able to save you this morning. I am sure that you will expect us to have questions for you, as you will have for us. Are you willing to try to answer, at least, some of them? In return, we will try to answer any questions you have for us."

I sensed that Bree was frightened, but not overly so.

"I guess that would be okay," she said. "Would it be alright if I sat by Emmett, please?" She asked.

I felt overwhelming pride emanating from Emmett at this point in proceedings. He was glad that Bree had taken to him and he really did want to look after her. I looked towards Rosalie wondering why I wasn't getting 'pissed off' or ' insane jealousy' from her. Instead, I got the same sense of pride. Strangely, in her case, she was proud of her husband. She moved to where Emmett and Bree were sitting, hand in hand, on the sofa. Rose took Bree's other hand and nodded, Bree indicated that she was ready for the process to start by asking, "who's first?"

Esme, moving to Carlisle's side, was surprisingly the first to respond.

"Bree, I know you'll be confused and have many questions for us, but human memories fade over time. Can you please tell us what you remember of your human life?"

The tension in the air was palpable. I suddenly felt despair, despondency, and desolation.

"I don't remember much," Bree whispered. " It's not that I don't remember, it's just that I don't want to."

After a short silence, she continued.

"My mom left when I was very young. My father, well, he wasn't what I expected a father to be. He wasn't protective. He expected me to take the place of my mom. I was so young. I think, maybe 5 or 6? He wanted me to cook, clean, and look after him. When I didn't do right, he told me I was useless. Nothing I did was right. He was horrible. When I was fourteen I left. I'd had enough of looking after him. As I was leaving, he told me that I had no money and would end up eating out of garbage bins. He was right."

There was so much sadness coming from Bree, it overwhelmed me. I sent a wave of calm over the entire room, everyone feeling the sadness emanating from this young girl. I sensed a bitterness from Rose and Emmett too, but it was necessary for us to carry on.

Bree continued, "I was really hungry. I dropped my backpack one night and from nowhere this guy appeared. He picked it up and handed it to me and told me his name was Riley. I thanked him. He was older than me but so handsome. He asked me if I'd like to join him for a burger. I wasn't stupid and knew it was probably a bad idea to accept but I couldn't help myself. I was starving. He bought me a cheeseburger and fries but didn't eat himself. I ate and it was amazing. I followed him once I'd finished eating. He didn't seem to have an agenda. We walked for a bit. We ended up outside what I thought was an abandoned warehouse. It had started to rain and Riley suggested that we go in and shelter from the rain. I don't remember anything after that. Not as a human anyway. He came closer to me. I thought he was trying to... _seduce_ me. I was scared, but he was nice. Then Riley bit me. It was painful, the burning was excruciating, and I wanted to die. Then he left me there."

"And when you woke up?" Esme continued softly.

"I didn't know where I was," Bree whispered, "I was in so much pain. I didn't understand it. All of a sudden Riley was with me. He told me what I was but I didn't believe him. He took me to a backstreet place, out of town somewhere. A couple of people came out of a bar and, without thinking, I needed them so I did what came to me instinctively... Within a few seconds I had snapped their necks and fed from them."

She stopped speaking then, her head bowed towards the floor. I felt shame and disgust from her. _Poor, poor girl_, I thought. I knew only too well how it felt to have a conscience. It was incredibly rare for our kind to feel ashamed about our lifestyle. It would appear that Bree and I had something in common besides the obvious.

"Can I ask what happened next?" Questioned Carlisle. "We know that many newborns were created by Victoria. We also know that many of you didn't live to fight today. Do you know why?"

Bree took a deep breath.

"They fought all the time. Tore each other limb from limb. None of us knew what exactly had happened to us but we all knew that we needed blood. Some were more controlled than others. I didn't want to get into any fights. I tried to stay in the corner, keeping myself to myself, you know? There was one guy, Fred. No-one liked him. They all stayed away from him, so I hid myself behind him and read for most of the time. I only went out to feed when Riley told me to."

"Did you have any other friends?" Alice asked.

"Diego," Bree whispered. "He was my friend".

The sadness that I had previously felt escalated until it almost overwhelmed me. Diego was important to Bree. Very important.

I suggested that we stopped for a rest at this point. Bree shook her head.

"I'd rather continue for now if that's okay?"

Rosalie gently asked, "do you want to tell us about Diego? You don't have to now if it's too painful."

Bree's breathing hitched. I knew she would be crying if she was able to do such a thing.

"Not now please." It felt like she was almost coming apart at the seams. Diego must have been a very good friend.

Edward, who was listening intently, spoke next. "Did you know anything about Victoria?"

"A little," Bree replied quietly. "Diego and I were suspicious of some of the things that we were being told by Riley. We followed him one night and he went to her. We didn't understand a lot of what was being said. Diego trusted Riley. He said he would ask him what was happening. I haven't seen him since. I know he's dead."

Edward spoke to her softly.

"You're right. Diego is dead. I heard it in Victoria's thoughts. Riley was using the urban myths, like being burned by the sun, to keep you all in check. When it became clear that Diego knew more than he should have, he became a liability. Riley was afraid that he would tell the others. Victoria agreed. She killed Diego. The only consolation is that it was over very quickly. I am so very sorry Bree."

"I understand," Bree whimpered. "Can I please be left alone for a while?" Bree asked.

The response was from all of us.

"Of course you can." She needed time to process the information Edward had provided. She also needed to be alone to begin to mourn the death of the best friend she'd ever had.

"Would you like to sit in our room?" Rosalie asked. "You can watch TV, listen to some music or maybe read a little," she continued.

"I'd like to read please, if that's okay? Maybe listen to some music. I don't have any books or cd's though," Bree replied sadly.

"Edward?" Rose looked at him questioningly.

"Of course," he nodded quickly in response. "Bree, if you'd like to come with me? I have a lot of music in my room and Bella has quite a few books there too. You can choose whatever you'd prefer."

They returned a few minutes later, Bree appeared a little brighter. She wasn't quite so sad as she'd been just a few moments before. She had a few cd's in one hand and a book in the other. Clearly choosing books and music was a much needed distraction.

"If you'd like to come with us, we'll show you our room now," Rosalie offered.

Bree nodded and followed Rose and Emmett upstairs.

"I think when Rosalie and Emmett rejoin us, it would be a good time to discuss what happens next," Carlisle stated.

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

It was clearly time for a family meeting in the dining room.

**Please please review, otherwise I don't know how I'm doing. This is all new to me and I am having a blast writing this, just not sure if it's any good!**

**Loads of love to Jayeliwood for her support and encouragement. Without you Jay, this would not be happening!. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming. I promise to try to respond to all reviews personally.**

**As always, much love and thanks to Jayeliwood for her continuing support and mega beta skills.**

Chapter 4

It was just beginning to get dark outside. Unusually for Forks, it wasn't raining. It was hard to believe that just a few hours earlier our family had united with our natural enemies to take on an army of newborn vampires. It was even more difficult to believe that this fight had resulted in us having the unexpected responsibility of taking care of one of said newborns...

As we waited downstairs for Rosalie and Emmett to settle Bree in their room, I soaked up the atmosphere around me. Everyone was more than relieved that this morning had went well. Carlisle and Esme were a little anxious about Jacob. Always parental, always worrying. Edward and Alice sat together, clearly in the middle of one of their almost silent conversations. I wondered what they were discussing so eagerly this time. I let them have their chat, I would find out soon enough what it was all about.

Emmett and Rose took a little longer than expected to reappear. When they did descend the stairs, I sensed some nervous anticipation from them both. I looked at Edward since I knew he knew what they were thinking. He was smiling happy. Alice on the other hand was almost bouncing on the spot. She was always excited but whatever she had just 'seen' had her unbelievably overwhelmed and ecstatic. Alice and Edward looked and nodded knowingly at one and other. _Just a little annoying_ I thought, not for the first time.

Carlisle seemed a little puzzled as he looked around at all of our expressions. He motioned to us that we should follow him and Esme to the dining room.

Once we were seated around the large oval table he addressed us all. "This has been a difficult day. A lot has happened and a lot has changed. We need to discuss it all now. I think it's best we start without Bree for the moment. She needs some time to herself. If she chooses to comes down and join us again, she can whenever she's ready."

"Shouldn't Bella be a part of this?" Edward asked.

"Of course," was Carlisle's reply. "But for now she is on the reservation with Jacob and I don't think this conversation can wait. I have no doubt you will fill her in on all that is said when you see her later."

Edward nodded in agreement; he had tensed immediately at the mention of Jacob. It was clear to me that whilst Edward was now completely secure in his relationship with Bella the mere mention of Jacob still had the power to render him an emotional nightmare. Of course there was no need for this. Being able to read emotions, I had known for a while that Bella loved Jacob. Maybe just more than Edward or she would have liked. It had no comparison to the love she felt for my brother though. Her feelings for Edward were overpowering to me at times. In Bella's eyes, the sun and moon shone for Edward and him alone. Much in the same way I felt about Alice.

"So," said Carlisle. "We have a new Cullen. _Bree Cullen_, that sounds good," he smiled.

"Her name is Bree Tanner, she told me," Emmett added.

"Tanner, Cullen, does it matter?" Esme questioned.

"Actually, we think it does," Rose interrupted.

I was suddenly hit by a huge amount of nervousness from both Rosalie and Emmett. Not a normal emotion from either of them. They were both normally very level headed and confident.

"We would like to put forward a suggestion if you don't mind," announced Rose. She was sitting next to Emmett and holding his hand tightly.

"Of course," Carlisle replied, confused and surprised.

"We understand that what we're about to ask may come as quite a surprise. We're also aware that the implications of you agreeing to our request may require some adjustments to the current dynamics of our family. Therefore if there are any objections, Emmett and I will be more than willing to listen to all of your points of view and try to overcome any potential problems," she was almost shaking inwardly and stumbling over her words. Not the normal Rose at all.

Carlisle interrupted her, clearly slightly worried. "Rosalie, please calm down. You know that we'll all try to accommodate any reasonable request made by any family member. You have no reason to sound so worried."

Rosalie took a deep, if unnecessary, breath and continued. "You're all well aware that the greatest regret I have in this life is the inability to have a child of my own."

We all nodded in response. Carlisle, Esme, and I were the only family members not to know what was coming next. However, I had a feeling that I was beginning to see where the conversation was going at least.

"Emmett and I see Bree as a child." Rose continued. "Possibly the one we could never have. She resembles Emmett in my eyes. She has the same dark hair and dimples. So," she continued nervously, "we were wondering, if Bree agrees to stay with us, is there any way that it could be known that she is ours? Not like our own of course," she added in a somewhat garbled fashion, "like you and Esme, Carlisle, like she was a niece or cousin who needed to be adopted? She is fifteen but could easily pass for younger. She is small in stature, maybe eleven or twelve. We could maybe be Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at one and other. They both had a kind of _awestruck_ expression on their faces. I felt a buzz from both Rose and Emmett. They were a little scared about the outcome of their request, but excited at the same time. The emotion coming from both Carlisle and Esme was as pure as it could be. They were both immensely proud of their 'offspring'. The pride shone from them like beacons.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea," Esme enthused. "Have you discussed this with Bree yet? Will she be listening to us now?"

"No," we haven't spoken to her about this yet. When we left her she was reading and listening to some music through Emmett's headphones. I suspect if she was listening to us, she'd have been down here by now."

"Maybe not," Emmett added. "If she's heard and doesn't want to be part of this, she'd surely stay upstairs to avoid the situation as long as she can. Maybe even come up with some excuses to get out of it."

"I think you're worrying unnecessarily," Esme soothed. "She already seems very fond of you both. This will mean a few changes and a bit of planning before we go public. But, I am all in favor of it. You both really seem to care about her."

"We do," Emmett replied. "We just want to take care of her. She's so sad. We can look out for her. Make sure she hunts regularly. Work on her self control, that kind of thing. And I will take full responsibility for keeping her from trying to kill Bella. Right, Bro?" He looked at Edward.

Edward beamed back at him and nodded. There were times when Rose and Edward rubbed one and other up the wrong way. This wasn't one of those times. Edward could tell from the thoughts of his sister that her intentions were completely innocent. He was very happy for both of them. Edward looked at Emmett and stated, simply "You'd better."

Carlisle, always being sensible merely asked quietly, "are you both sure about this decision? Bringing up a troubled teen isn't always easy. Your mom and I know that all too well. It's a big responsibility, you know."

"We know," Emmett smiled. "We're ready for the challenge. As far as the townsfolk know, we have been away at college. We thought that maybe this would give us a good reason to come home. It would make sense that we'd need support from all of you during this _difficult time_."

Finally speaking, Alice chimed in, "that makes a lot of sense actually. Oh, I am so excited! We're gonna be one big happy family again soon, not that we ever weren't but you know what I mean." Suddenly her eyes glazed over. We all knew what was happening. Alice was envisioning all the possible outcomes of this conversation. When she became aware again, she was smiling happily. Clearly she hadn't seen any obstacles. At least ones that were insurmountable.

The emotions in the room were different again. It was getting late. Edward was worrying slightly about Bella. I knew he would leave to be with her again soon. Emmett and Rosalie were excited but also very content. Alice, well Alice was Alice. Carlisle and Esme were happy. A little worried but mostly proud.

"Alice," Edward asked. "Can you see Bella yet?"

"No, not yet," came her quick reply. Alice's visions didn't work properly around the wolves. She simply couldn't see them or anyone with them. This meant Bella was still on the reservation.

"We need to discuss this development with the wolves," Carlisle reminded us. "I don't know how they will take the news that we have a newborn here living with us. I don't imagine that they'll be very happy about it. I only hope we can persuade them to allow us to keep Bree here. We will need to give them guarantees about keeping her away from the town until her self control is in check."

"We should call Sam and arrange a meeting as soon as possible," Edward agreed. "Perhaps in the morning Alice could keep Bella company. We could meet with them then," he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Carlisle. "I'll phone Sam a little later. I got his and Billy's numbers earlier so that I could check up on how well Jacob is healing."

"Would it be okay if I joined you for this meeting?" Emmett enquired. "I'd like to think that I have a vested interest in the outcome."

"Of course you do," Carlisle agreed easily. "So Edward, you, and I will meet with them."

"Thanks," said Emmett. "I just hope they'll be happy to meet up with three of us. Normally it's just you and Edward at these things."

"I'm sure they'll understand once they're aware of the circumstances," Edward continued the conversation. "If it looks like they're going to have a problem meeting more than two of us, I will step out of the picture for this one. You're right. You're interests in this meeting are much greater than mine."

"I'm not so sure about that, Edward." Carlisle mused. "Your ability to read the thoughts of the pack will definitely be a bonus at this particular meeting. If it comes down to just two of us, it would probably better if I took a back seat."

Emmett smiled gratefully.

As was the norm, Alice suddenly put her hands up to her face and exclaimed, "Bella is in her truck, Edward! She's very upset. You should go to her."

Edward got up and was out the door before any of us really had time to notice that he was gone. We wouldn't see him again until Alice went to Charlie's in the morning to sit with Bella whilst the meeting took place.

Our own meeting appeared to have come to a natural end. We all got up and moved back towards the living room. Alice came and sat by me on the couch. Esme mentioned practicing some recipes in the kitchen. She was enjoying learning to cook.

"We'd like to go see how Bree's doing," Rose said to Carlisle, "but before we do, we'd like to know if Sam is willing to meet tomorrow. That way we can explain everything that's happening to her."

"I'll call him now," Carlisle replied, picking up the cordless telephone from where it stood in it's charger.

He dialled Sam's number and had a very short conversation. He then dialled another number. Clearly Sam wasn't at home.

I heard him asking how Jacob was doing, he had obviously been told that Sam was still at Billy's place. After another brief conversation, he turned back to us. "Sam is willing to meet all three of us tomorrow. His only stipulation is that he is accompanied equally by two of the pack."

"That seems fair," I agreed.

"Thanks we appreciate it," Emmett stated simply. "Shall we?" he offered his hand to Rosalie. She took his hand and they headed upstairs.

Carlisle headed towards the kitchen muttering, "let's see what my lovely wife is cooking tonight."

Things were winding down.

Almost just another normal night in the Cullen home... _Almost_.

**So what do you think of Rose and Emmett? Do you think Bree will agree with their plans?**

**Please, please review. Call it a Christmas Gift to me!**

**Happy Holidays to you all xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that Santa brought you everything you'd wished for. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'd like a lot more reviews though... Pretty please?**

Chapter 5

The sun came up behind the clouds of course. It was Sunday morning.

Alice and I had retired to our room around two in the morning. We had some talking to do. I wanted to know what her visions had shown.

As our conversations in this house could always be overheard, we talked in whispers.

"I think it's all going to work out fine. I didn't see anything to make me believe otherwise," my wife whispered to me. "There was a kind of blur somewhere down the line. I'm not sure what that meant but I'm sure it wasn't too significant."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, a blind spot in your visions usually leads to trouble in my experience," I replied. "Do you think that it's due to a decision that hasn't been made yet or maybe something to do with the wolves?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling that it'll all be alright in the end. Call it a woman's intuition."

We chatted on, long into the night. Both of us putting suggestions forward, some sensible, some ridiculous. Alice even considered the possibility of one of the pack imprinting on Bree. I found that idea particularly disturbing, funny but disturbing at the same time. I could only imagine the chaos that would be cause. There was only one definite vision. There were now going to be two weddings. Alice had foresaw that in addition to the upcoming nuptials of Edward and Bella, Rose and Emmett would also remarry. In front of the whole town. The neighbors would think it was their first time. This would help with their story regarding adopting Bree. This also meant that Bree would agree to their plans.

We came back downstairs just before eight in the morning. Esme and Carlisle had left a note to say that they'd gone out for a quick hunt and would be back around nine; the meeting had been arranged to take place at Billy's place around midday. This would allow Carlisle to check on Jacob at the same time.

It was clear to me that the pack were happy to ignore the rules of the treaty and allow us on their territory when it suited them. I didn't mind though. Without their help things could have turned out a lot differently the previous day.

Edward called and asked if Alice would stay with Bella whilst he went to the reservation with Carlisle and Emmett. He said he would call again when it was time. Alice suggested that the girls went shopping for Bree. She apparently needed her own clothes. _Any excuse for shopping_, I thought, thinking of my wife. Poor Bella wouldn't be so happy with her new plans for this afternoon. Bella hated shopping.

Emmett emerged a short time later, closely followed by Rose and Bree. I could tell that Bree was much calmer this morning but was already in pain, needing to hunt again soon. She was still wearing the clothes that I had chosen for her the day before. She didn't seem to mind.

Alice was, of course, horrified.

"You can't possibly wear the same clothes two days running," she exclaimed.

"Why not?" Bree's response was quick, her full body tensing.

"You just can't. It's not right. You don't have to," Alice was in her full fashion fetish mode. "I will find you something to wear for now. Bella and I will get you some new clothes this afternoon," she smiled simply.

Bree relaxed.

"That would be lovely," she said. "But why are you doing this for me?"

More insecurity than I had ever felt from her came my way.

Rose placed her arm carefully around Bree's shoulder and replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world."Because they want to. We all do. Bree, you're one of us now. I know that's hard for you to understand, but it's just how it is. We'll reassure you as many times as we need to, but you'll want for nothing now. Emmett and I will make sure of it. Alice and Bella will go shopping for you later. You can tell Alice what kind of clothes you like to wear, your sizes etc. She will ignore everything you have told her and buy exactly what she thinks will suit you. That's just how it works around here."

Bree giggled. "She'll really pay no attention to what I like to wear?"

She was feeling much happier now. A little overwhelmed by the attention too but she was enjoying it. It was all totally new to her. _How sad was it that she had never felt like part of a family before_? I thought.

"Of course I will pay attention to what you like," Alice chimed, "but if I don't like what you like, then we will have to discuss compromises. I'm sure you will love whatever I get you. Now what size are you?" She asked as she led Bree upstairs to change.

Emmett had switched the wide screen on whilst the girls were chatting. Old habits die hard it would appear. I joined him on the couch. There was a game on.

"Did you discuss your plans with Bree last night?" I asked.

"No, we decided to leave it a little longer, let her settle in a bit more. She seemed happy to just read and listen to music last night. We asked her to tell us more about her time with the newborns but she said she'd like a little more time to get it all together in her head. She also said she felt that she had to tell that story to the family as a whole. She feels like she owes that to everyone.

"I don't think it matters who she opens up to as long as she does," I spoke my thoughts aloud. "She's gone through so many changes in her short life. She appears to be coping well. Emotionally at least, but I think it would be better for her to talk to someone, anyone."

"I agree, Rose and I had a talk last night. We are going to take Bree hunting again this afternoon, once I get back from the reservation," Emmett continued, "we think that it will help, keeping her well fed, you know. I expect that Bella will come home with Alice. We are hoping to talk to her about our idea too. Hopefully she'll take it well."

"Fingers crossed then, " I retorted. "Oh, and while we are on the subject of last night's discussions, Alice and I talked too. I think you might be doing a little shopping of your own again soon. Jewellery shopping."

Emmett groaned. "Really? Oh, why am I even asking. If Alice has seen it, then you're right. Ask Alice what style of ring I'm buying this time please," he muttered, completely resigned to the inevitable.

He appeared outwardly disinterested. He was really rather excited by the thought of marrying Rose again though. Only I could really tell.

Carlisle and Esme got back a short time later. They said good morning to all of us, then went upstairs to shower and change.

When they came back downstairs, Carlisle asked Bree, "how are you feeling today?"

"Much better than I did this time yesterday, sir," she answered. "A little thirsty but my throat doesn't hurt as much as it normally does."

"That's good to hear but please, call me Carlisle and my wife Esme." Carlisle commented. "At least for now. The others call us mom and dad in public. That is our cover story. This will all be explained to you. When your position in the family is determined," he carried on looking pointedly at Em and Rose, "we will all decide what you call us."

"Thank you s... Carlisle. You are very kind," Bree stuttered.

It was really quite sweet how she was trying to fit in. She was in more pain from her thirst than she was letting on. It was a good sign that she wasn't showing it. It meant that she was really trying to control herself.

Alice's phone trilled. A sure sign that it was time for Edward to come home for the meeting with the wolves.

Alice skipped to where I was sitting next to Emmett. "Time for me to go shopping with Bella," she stated simply.

I got up to embrace her quickly. "Love you," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too Jazzy, always will," she smiled. My heart soared as it always did. I gave her a small chaste kiss before she left. Alice promised Bree that she would love whatever she brought her back to wear.

Bree nodded and whispered, "thank you."

Edward arrived home shortly afterwards. Feeling happy, having spent another night with his fiancée.

Carlisle asked me to join him, Em and Ed to discuss strategy for the upcoming meeting. Strategy was my forte. I was happy to help.

We left Esme, Rose and Bree wondered over what Alice and Bella would bring home for Bree. Rosalie was reassuring Bree that Bella would, at least, try to keep Alice in check. Bella wasn't one for fussy clothes. She wouldn't let Alice go too _overboard._

I joined my father and brothers in the dining room. The atmosphere was tense to say the least. We were all worried about the reaction of the wolves. This situation was way out with the terms of the treaty. I sensed worried anticipation from the others.

"How do we convince Sam to allow us to keep Bree here with us?" Asked Carlisle.

"I think it will be difficult," I replied. "The one argument you can use in our favor is that she submitted. She took no part in the fight. You need to stress that point. She's a vampire though, with a real blood lust. You need them to believe that we would never allow her to get near to any human. Bella can help with that."

Suddenly, I felt a massive wave of anger and fear.

"Bella is no guinea pig. We are not using her to test Bree's self control," Edward seethed.

"Of course, we won't do that Edward," Emmett replied trying to pacify him. "You know I think the world of Bella. I would never allow anyone or thing to harm her."

"You wouldn't. I know that." Edward retorted. "Can you say the same for Rose? She's never really accepted my relationship with Bella. Can you honestly say she would put Bella's safety over her own ambition to have a child?"

I sent a wave of calm to them all. We couldn't have this conversation with feelings running so high.

Carlisle thanked me.

"Boys," he said, "arguing about who gets more out of this is not conducive to what's best all round in this situation. I've already accepted Bella as family. I'm sorry Emmett, but Bella takes precedence over Bree . Bree has yet to choose whether or not she wants to join our family. If she does choose that option, we all need to work out a way for that to happen. Please remember, Edward, in just a few weeks, we will be making the same arrangements for Bella. It would be helpful for us all to keep everything in the picture."

The emotional charge in the room changed. Everyone calmed down without my help. Carlisle always made sense.

There was no more that I could suggest for their meeting with Sam. I asked Edward to "give my best regards," to Jacob. I meant it. I had a new found respect for all of the wolves who stood with the Cullens yesterday.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward left for the reservation just a short time later.

Rose and Bree disappeared upstairs again, no doubt to continue their bonding.

"How are you holding up?" Esme asked me, slightly worried. I guessed her maternal instincts told her that I would maybe be finding all the emotional changes difficult. She wasn't wrong but I was coping.

"All's well so far, mom," I replied.

Our family had changed. For the first time since Edward laid eyes on Bella.

I felt it was all good though...

**Okay so what do you think will happen next. How will the meeting go? How will Bree react to Bella? Please review. Your reviews make my day.**

**Much thanks and love to Jayeliwood for being my Beta. Your help has been much appreciated. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi - Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my story.**

**Time for the meeting with the wolves...**

Chapter 6

Emmett Cullen POV

The discussion with Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward didn't go exactly as I'd hoped. I think I'd managed to convince Edward that I found it unthinkable that any of us would risk Bella's safety where Bree was concerned. He still wasn't so sure about where Rose's limits would be. To be honest, I couldn't be completely sure about that myself. I knew she wouldn't want to harm Bella deliberately in any way but she was consumed by a need to take care of Bree. It was as if she had resigned herself to always being childless. And now, this opportunity had arisen, she just couldn't let it go. I supported her fully, of course. I always would. That didn't stop me worrying though.

I had no more time to ponder my thoughts because it was time for us to go to La Push and meet with the wolves.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded, everyone's answer silent. I walked towards the sofa where my darling wife sat with the child we hoped might soon be ours. I kissed Rosalie softly and ruffled Bree's hair before I left, saying a quick 'see you later' to both of them.

"Good luck," Rose whispered. Bree looked up to her questioningly. She had kept the headphones on yesterday and hadn't heard anything discussed at our impromptu family meeting. She had no real idea about what was happening. If everything went well in the next hour or so, then we could change that. Rose and I would explain it all to her and ask her how she felt about our adoption idea.

We took Carlisle's car. Originally we intended to run but Jasper pointed out that it might be better to drive. He was worried that us arriving on foot might worry some of the younger, less controlled pack members.

The twenty minute drive down to the reservation was a quiet one. We were all lost in our own thoughts, I supposed.

Carlisle spoke as we crossed the border onto Quileute territory. "Emmett I think it would be better for you to remain in the car to begin with. Edward and I will go in and tend to Jacob first. When we are ready to begin, we will come and get you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied.

We drove up outside Billy Black's little red and white painted house. Actually, I thought that 'house' was a bit of an overstatement. It looked more like an extended barn to me. What did I know about that kind of thing though?

Carlisle and Edward stepped out of the front of the Merc. I was in the back. I was feeling more than a bit nervous. The last time I accidentally stepped onto this reservation, Paul had a real go at me. Luckily, then as always, Carlisle was able to smooth things over. I just hoped he'd be able to do the same today. I enjoyed the pact we had formed with the wolves to take on the newborns. I liked watching them. I hoped we could maintain some kind of friendship with them. They could be fun to be around if you ignored the stench.

Carlisle and Edward walked towards the door, it was opened for them before they even reached it. I couldn't see who opened it.

Carlisle came back out after about fifteen minutes. He opened the back door of the car and indicated to me to get out with a nod of his head.

"Sam, Paul, and Embry are already inside," he said. "You should join us now."

I went with him into Billy's home. The living area was small and sparsely furnished. Carlisle and I joined Edward at a small dining table in the middle of the room. The young werewolves were already sat around the table. It was a bit cramped but not too uncomfortable.

I guessed that Billy had joined Jacob in his room since he was nowhere to be seen.

"So," began Sam. "You were a little evasive about the reason for this meeting Carlisle."

"I know," Carlisle responded quickly. "I apologize for that. I thought it better to speak face to face than on the telephone."

"Before we begin," Sam continued, "can I get anyone anything?" He indicated to a large tray of muffins and a couple of jugs of juice on the counter top.

"No, thank you," all three of us replied in unison.

Paul snickered, "sorry we don't have a supply of 'O' neg on tap."

Sam kicked him under the table.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "Paul thinks he's funny. He's not. He's rude."

I laughed. "I thought it was pretty funny actually," I said. I hoped this would maybe clear the air a little. I thought Sam kicking Paul was funnier than the actual comment but I kept that to myself. I looked over at Edward who was smirking. Clearly enjoying my thoughts.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all again for standing with us yesterday. It meant a lot to all of us that you were all willing to risk your lives for us. We will be forever in your debt for that. However, that's not what we're here to talk about."

"Please continue," Sam motioned for Carlisle to carry on.

"I don't know if any of you are aware, but one of the newborns, a young girl, surrendered to Esme and I. She hadn't taken any part in the fight and had no idea what was happening. She was very frightened."

"I saw that," Embry interrupted. "It was just before the end, near the time when Jake got hurt. I remember thinking that she was a sissy and couldn't possibly be a real vampire. She gave in so easily. Am I thinking of the right person?" He questioned, looking directly at Carlisle.

"Yes, that was her," he answered. "We asked you to take Jacob home then. There was a reason why we needed you to leave at that point. Alice had a vision. The Volturi were about to arrive."

"The what?" Sam said, looking completely confused.

"The Volturi," replied Carlisle. "They are the epitome of our world. A cross between your royal family and your judicial system. They ensure that no vampire steps out of line by drawing unnecessary human attention to our kind. I am sure you will understand that it is necessary for us to hide our existence from the world in general. When it becomes apparent to them that something unusual is happening, as was in Seattle, they step in to punish those involved. They had chosen yesterday to step in and take control of the situation. We didn't want to alert them to your existence, that's why we asked you to leave."

"Are you shitting us!" Exclaimed Paul. "You are joking right? A vampire royal family who hand down justice to rule breakers? I don't believe a word of this."

"Shut it, Paul," said Sam sharply. "Okay Carlisle, so can you tell us some more about this Vollura or whatever you just called these _people_?"

"Volturi. Of course," Carlisle responded. "We will answer any questions you have. As I've already said, we are in your debt and I think it will be much more conducive to our new _relationship _if both sides are completely honest. So, what would you like to know?"

"Who are they? Where are they?" Sam asked.

"There are three leaders. Aro, Caius, and Marco," Edward answered, his first contribution to the discussion. He could read the questions in the minds of the wolves and had obviously decided to answer them. "They are thousands of years old. They live in a place called Volterra in Italy. They live with their guard. The guard is made up of many talented vampires. Vampires such as myself and Alice who have special abilities. The newborn army that you fought yesterday had no idea of their existence. They had never been taught the rules. They were completely unaware that they were doing anything wrong in Seattle. They were only following their instincts and doing what was necessary to survive. As Seth has told you, their creator was Victoria. She built the army for one reason. She wanted Bella dead because I killed her mate James. I killed her yesterday. Seth killed Riley. Riley was her first newborn and she used him to help create the others. He was a toy to her. Just someone she lied to and manipulated to achieve her own ends."

"So we did their job for them?" Embry asked, clearly deep in thought.

"In a way, yes," Again Edward was first to reply. "I heard in Bree's thoughts though that the guard members sent here knew about Victoria's plans. At least one of them hoped that the newborns would be successful in taking out some of the Cullens.

"Sorry," said Sam. "I am struggling to keep up here. Am I getting this right? Your kind have vampires that act as judge and jury to anyone who steps out of line? But, some of their members feel threatened by the Cullens and would prefer it if you didn't exist? And Bree? Who is Bree?"

"Sorry," Carlisle rejoined the conversation. "Yes, that's about right, Sam. I know it's quite a lot to take in but that's about the size of it. Bree is the young vampire who surrendered. She is really who we are here to discuss. We asked the Volturi to spare her life. As Embry said, she took no part in the fight and surrendered. We explained that she'd never had the rules explained to her and that we would take responsibility for her if they allowed her to live. They agreed."

"So, you have one of those newborns in your house right now?" Sam asked, clearly angry.

"We do," I retorted, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed myself. "She is not like the others were. She didn't fight. She was so scared and she's just a little girl. We explained our lifestyle to her. She's willing to try to live by our principles. Please," I found myself almost begging. "Give her a chance," praying that they would listen.

Carlisle and Edward both placed their hands on my shoulders. I really needed Jasper now to calm me down.

"We are here to ask if you would please consider giving us a chance to train Bree," Carlisle stated simply. "We understand that this will be difficult for you, we just want to be given the chance," he continued. "If you are completely against our plans, we will, of course respect your wishes. If that is the outcome, we just ask to be given a little time to make alternative arrangements for her," he finished.

I had calmed down.

"Can I please speak?" I asked.

"Of course," Sam replied, looking curious. He was probably wondering what I could possibly say that could change the outcome of this meeting. I looked at Edward. He nodded. I was right.

"I don't want to give too much away, I don't want to betray my wife's confidence," I continued. "I just need you to try and understand her a little better. Rosalie didn't choose this life. She had a happy life as a human. She was engaged to be married and her greatest wish was to have a child of her own. Her fiancé wasn't the person she thought he was though. He and a few of his friends raped her shortly before the wedding. She was left for dead. Carlisle found her and changed her.

Once we got together she felt a bit better. She doesn't want Bella to change. She sees that Bella has a choice and feels she is choosing wrong. Rose wishes Carlisle hadn't changed her. She would rather be dead than childless. You have no idea how much that hurts me. I can never give her the one thing she wants more than anything. More than life itself. None of us, none of you chose the life we are living. Rose has become incredibly attached to Bree. Carlisle and Esme 'adopted' us. That is the public story. Rose and I want to 'adopt Bree. She is so small, so scared. She could be Rosalie's kid, the one she can never have. I promise you all, right now, we will keep her from harming anyone. No matter what it takes. I know you think we probably don't deserve it, but can you please show us a little compassion?" I was begging again. I didn't care.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and give it a little squeeze.

"I understand what you mean," Sam said quietly. "I know only too well the consequences of a life that I didn't choose for myself. The treaty between our families has been in place for decades. Times have changed. It may be time for the treaty to be updated. I feel no threat from the Cullen family at all. Bree's existence may change that though, she is not familiar to us. Bella's change will also breach the terms of the treaty. We have to think about what that will mean to us ultimately. For now, although I am not entirely happy about you having Bree join your family. I can't object. I will need to speak to the council. I don't think this is a decision that I alone can make. I will do what I can to influence them to come to a positive decision for you all," he promised.

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "That is more than we could possibly have hoped for. We really appreciate your support," he added gratefully.

The meeting appeared to be over, for now at least. We thanked the pack for their hospitality and made to leave.

"That would probably be a good idea," Edward said suddenly, answering one of their unspoken thoughts.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sam thinks that if all goes well with the council, the pack should meet Bree," he responded.

"I think that'll be fine," Carlisle added. "Just let us know when the decision has been made."

We left then. I felt hopeful. I was sure that with Sam's backing, everything would work out well.

The short journey home was a little more animated than the one down to the reservation was. Clearly we were all quite relieved that it had gone better than we expected.

"They really don't see Bree as a threat," Edward commented. "From what I could read in their thoughts, they're maybe relying a little heavily on Embry's version on events."

"I don't really care, as long as it gets us the desired result." I said.

Carlisle smiled as we pulled into our long driveway.

**Please, please review. It really does inspire me to write more.**

**As always love and thanks to Jayeliwood, without whom this wouldn't be happening. Even more so this time as I messed her around a bit with this chapter. Didn't include the actual meeting to begin with. Glad I decided to add it after all.**

**Back to Jasper's POV next.**

**Happy New Year to you all. I hope 2011 is really good to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year Everyone. I hope you all have a fantastic 2011.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep reviewing. It really helps to inspire me...**

**Enjoy**

_Jasper Hale_

I spent the next hour or so helping Esme with some household chores. We chatted whilst doing the laundry. Esme emptied the washing machine and I took the clean clothes from her to put them in the dryer.

"So Jasper," she began, "can I ask for your take on all that's been happening? I'd really appreciate your opinion since you know how everyone else really feels about it," she added.

"If I'm being totally honest, I wasn't sure at first that we did the right thing yesterday," I answered. "I mean, I know it was the right thing to do, saving Bree 'n' all. I just wasn't sure that allowing her to join our family was maybe a bit ill-considered. I guess it felt like it was kind of _forced_ upon us."

"Oh," Esme said. I could tell that she was a bit surprised and maybe a little disappointed by my answer. "And now? Do you still feel that way?"

"Not so much," I answered honestly. "I didn't realize that young Bree would have the capacity to bring so much to the table, so to speak. Look at the changes to both Rosalie and Emmett for example. They have so much joy in their hearts. They are both already so emotionally tied to the girl. I wouldn't have thought that possible in such a short space of time," I added thoughtfully.

"I sense a _but_ coming though," Esme predicted. "Is there something else worrying you?"

"Bella, I suppose. I'm still a bit worried about the effect all of these changes will have on her," I said quietly, adding, "she has already become such an inherent part of our family. I wouldn't want anything to rock the boat where she is concerned. I'm just a little concerned that if it all came down to choosing between them, Rose and Emmett may choose Bree and split the family in two. Alice has reassured me that she doesn't see anything like that happening but I still worry."

"I'm pretty sure it wont come to that," Esme stated simply. She joined me by the dryer and gave my shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"I surely hope not," I whispered.

Once we finished the laundry, Esme began to vacuum the lounge whilst I played one of Emmett's computer games. There was nothing like a good ol' war game to help ease my tensions.

A short time later I heard Carlisle's car pull into the drive. The boys were back. I stood up to greet them, very interested to hear how the meeting had gone.

Rose had clearly heard their arrival too. She hurried downstairs, quickly joining me at the door. She was very nervous. I couldn't blame her. She and Emmett has a lot riding on the outcome of the meeting with the wolves.

As my father and brother's got out of the car, the first emotion I felt was relief. So, without knowing what had been said between all parties, I knew that Bree would be staying with us. At least for now.

Rose flew to Emmett's side, desperate to find out what had happened. He lifted her easily and spun her around, beaming and telling her everything would be fine. I realized then that although he was happy, he was really just reassuring her. He himself wasn't entirely convinced. What did that mean?

When we got back inside, Esme joined us and asked Carlisle to tell us what happened.

"Before I start, where's Bree?" He asked.

"She is upstairs in what appears to be her favorite place for now," Rose answered. "She is in our room with the headphones on, her nose in a book."

"That's good," said Carlisle. "I think the least she knows about all of this, the better. At least until we have the chance to explain it to her properly."

"So?" Questioned Rose, clearly eager to know what was happening.

"It was easier than we expected really," Carlisle replied smiling. "The first thing I had to do was check up on Jacob. I'm very glad to say that he is healing really well. I'm hoping that he will be up and about tomorrow and completely back to normal by the end of the week."

"Oh that's excellent news!" Exclaimed Esme, her hands clasped as if in silent prayer. "I was so worried about him."

"Obviously that good news may have helped our cause somewhat," Carlisle continued. "Sam and the others were really very grateful for me helping him the way I did. I think they are starting to see us in a different light and may even be beginning to trust us."

"You're right," Edward added. "I could tell from their thoughts that they are surprised by this. They didn't think they would ever trust us and they still don't, not completely. Still they have a new found respect for us, especially you," he indicated to our father.

Carlisle took up the rest of the story.

"The wolves weren't all completely aware about Bree's existence. Paul and Embry had joined Sam for our meeting. Embry had witnessed what happened when Bree surrendered. The others hadn't really had time to notice. It happened just before Jacob was injured. Embry had imparted his knowledge to the others later on last night. He told them that Bree was a sissy and that she couldn't possibly be a 'real vampire' having given in so easily. It didn't escape my notice that this was also a good thing.

I explained what happened in the clearing after they left. They were very interested in the Volturi, naturally. I felt it was our duty to answer any questions they had as honestly as possible. Edward explained that Bree had helped us understand that the Volturi see us as a threat. She had shown him in her thoughts that they had hoped that the newborn army were able to _take out_ some of the Cullens."

Esme shuddered slightly at this thought.

"Sorry," she said and indicated for Carlisle to continue.

"I told them how we asked the Volturi to show mercy to Bree and with some persuasion, they agreed. I explained that it was only on the condition that we took full responsibility for her. I went on to tell them how we took Bree home and explained everything that had happened with her since.

Sam asked us what we wanted from them and I said that we just hoped for their understanding. I offered to comply if they decided that Bree staying with us was too far out of the terms of the treaty. I told them that if they refused to allow us to keep her with us and thought that she was too much of a threat, then we would just have to make alternative arrangements for her.

Embry laughed and reiterated his belief that Bree was no threat whatsoever. Sam told him to shut up. He was well aware that any vampire is a threat.

At this point, Emmett asked if he could put his feelings forward. Sam agreed. Do you want to tell the others what you said?" Carlisle asked nodding towards Em.

"Yes please, if that's okay," Emmett replied.

He continued, "I told them what little I knew about their imprinting. I said it was much the same for us when we found our mate. We would do anything for our other halves."

He looked at Rosalie with nothing but love in his eyes. "I really hope you don't mind Rosie but I told them about your regret at being childless. I expressed our wish to bring Bree up as our adopted child. I promised we'd do everything in our power to keep her safe and everyone else safe from her. I was hoping for some compassion from them. I guess it kind of worked. Sam said he was really sorry that you were hurting like that. He didn't think that anyone should be forced into a situation that they couldn't control. I suppose we are like them in that way," he finished sadly.

Carlisle picked up the story again.

"When Emmett and Sam finished talking, Sam said that they understood why we'd made the choices that we had. He agreed to allow Bree to stay with us for now. However he warned us that he would have to discuss the situation with the council before a final decision could be made. He promised to speak favorably on our behalf at their next meeting. I think it's the least we could have hoped for. We have a stay of execution of sorts," he finished.

There was an air of hope in the room. Everyone hoping that with Sam speaking for us, the council would allow us to have Bree with us more permanently.

Rosalie was delighted, of course. She kept hugging Emmett and thanking him for his part in it all.

"When do you all think we should explain all of this to Bree?" She asked, addressing all of us.

I spoke up, "I think that you and Emmett should explain it to her this afternoon. When you go hunting. You should also tell her how you feel about her and ask her what she thinks about your plans. In my experience honesty is always the best policy. Isn't that right, bro?" I asked, looking directly at Edward.

"Yes," he agreed. "It is. Look what happened when I lied to Bella about how I felt about her. I left her. I lied to both of us and it nearly killed us."

"What if the pack decide, ultimately, that she can't stay here though?" Emmett piped up. "Wont we just be giving her false hope?"

"I still think you should tell her all we know," I responded. "At least she will have all of the facts in front of her. She has some decisions to make, too. The truth will allow her to make better decisions."

Edward's cell phone rang. He got up and wandered towards the kitchen to take the call.

Emmett asked Rose, "is it time?"

She nodded quickly in response and they disappeared upstairs. It was obvious to the rest of us that it was time for them to take Bree hunting and have the all important conversation with her.

Edward came back and joined Esme, Carlisle and me. "Was that Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently Alice is going just a little overboard with the shopping. No changes there then?"

"Is Bella coming back with Alice?" I asked.

"Alice will call you later apparently. I get the impression that she wants to check with you on how everyone is feeling before she risks bringing Bella here," He said knowingly. "I will know what they are all thinking but Alice wants to know how they are all feeling too before deciding," he added.

That made sense to me. There would be no point in Alice bringing Bella here if I knew that Bree was unable to cope with the _human_ in the house. Her visions wouldn't allow her to know if Bree would attack Bella because until Bree decided to, she couldn't see. Edward wouldn't know what was going on in Bree's head until Bella was here. It might be too late by then.

"Fancy a game of chess?" I asked Edward. I was aware that this was just a bit of a random request but I thought we needed some normality.

"As long as you don't mind getting your ass whipped," he retorted.

I snorted, "time will tell," and brought out our unusual chessboard. I sat it on the table. Normal chess was too simple for us. Especially as Edward could see every move I was about to make in his head. So, we had joined four normal boards together on two different levels. We played vertically as well as horizontally. "Shall we?" I enquired.

We were interrupted by Rose and Emmett bringing Bree downstairs. Bree was giggling at a joke Emmett had told her. She was happy, still a little nervous and overwhelmed, but happy. It really pleased me that she was seeming to enjoy herself. _Poor kid,_ I thought. She had no idea that her new life could be changed by the decision of the La Push council. I sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that.

In unison Rose, Em, and Bree all trilled, "see y'all later," as they skipped happily out of the door. They were already quite the family unit. Rose and Em were a little worried about the questions they had for Bree. Given that I could tell exactly how Bree was feeling. I knew their worries were unfounded. They had found their daughter and Bree had finally found the parents she deserved.

**As always mega thanks to Jayeliwood for all her help and encouragement. Understandably, due to personal commitments, she is no longer able to Beta for me. So if any of you would like to volunteer please PM me.**

**I'm on twitter lels2768 if you want to follow.**

**Please, please review. I will respond to all reviews. I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update, so soon. I'm spoiling you. Don't expect this to last. I go back to work on Wednesday. Thank you to all who've reviewed. It's genuinely appreciated.**

Chapter 8

_Emmett Cullen_

Rose and I each held one of Bree's small hands as we came downstairs and headed out of the door. I caught a glimpse of Jasper as we passed. He was smiling, clearly enjoying the happy atmosphere that me and my girls were certainly a part of creating.

_My girls, _yes that's how I thought of them now. Both of them. Mine. It was difficult to imagine that things had been so different just over twenty four hours ago. It scared me to think that this could all change again. What if Bree didn't want us as parents? What if the La Push council refused to allow us to keep her? At least one of these questions would be answered soon.

We stopped again in the same place that Jasper and I had stopped yesterday. Rose had explained to Bree before we left our room that we would try hunting a little further afield today. We hoped that we could feed from something a bit more to her taste than the deer she fed from previously.

"Are you ready kiddo?" I asked. "The sooner we get you fed, the sooner you'll be ready to meet Bella again."

"I'm ready," she stated simply. "At least I'm ready to hunt. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to meet Bella though. Just thinking about her scent has me a little scared. I just hope I'll be able to control myself better than I did yesterday."

"You were fine yesterday," Rose lied.

I laughed. It seemed to me that there was no end Rosalie would go to, to keep Bree happy.

"I wasn't fine, and you know it." Bree retorted. "I wanted to kill her. We all did, it's what we were created for after all," she said sadly.

"You know better now though." I added. "You will be much better prepared today and, if you don't really think you're ready, then we'll wait until you are. It's as simple as that."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Rose said. "We'll head off to the north and see where we end up."

Following Rose's lead, we ran through the dense, green forestry of the land. Bree seemed to enjoy the speed and laughed a lot as we ran. After almost half an hour I picked up the scent of something a little more alluring than deer. A mountain lion. Probably just one as these creatures tended to be solitary. One would be enough to begin with. I motioned for my girls to stop. Rosalie nodded, clearly now picking up the same scent.

"Okay Bree. Can you smell anything?" I asked.

She took a long breath and said, "Yes, not the same as yesterday though, more earthy, warmer," she added.

"That's right. You're better at this than you think." I encouraged.

"May I?" she asked, looking at both Rose and I.

"Of course, go ahead." We answered together.

With much the same ease as she had hunted the deer yesterday, she took off. She stalked the large beast for only a few moments. Then she pounced, gracefully. It was a male, probably around 200lbs. Bree made the kill look easy. She drained it in minutes then returned to where Rose and I stood watching. She smiled and asked if she had done well.

"Very well." we agreed.

"How did that taste in comparison to the deer?" I asked.

"Much better, she replied quickly. She was obviously a bit excited by it all. "It still isn't exactly pleasant, but much tastier than the deer," she beamed.

"That's good." I said. "We all have our preferences. Mine is grizzly bear. Edward would be jealous of you right now. Mountain lions are his favorite."

"What's your favorite?" Bree asked looking at Rose.

"I'm not as fussy as the boys are," Rose answered. "I really don't mind deer. I am partial to the odd Lynx or two from time to time though," she continued smiling. "I have never tasted human blood. So at least I don't have that comparison."

"Really? Never?" Bree was astounded by this it seemed.

"No, never." Rose said. "I've killed humans but never drank from them. "That's another story for another time." Rose ended. It was obvious that this conversation was over, at least for now.

I looked at our surroundings. We were in a small clearing, forest ferns and flowers were all around us. I felt it the time had come for Rose and I to ask Bree our questions.

I cleared my throat, nervous now, all of a sudden.

"Bree," I began. "Rosalie and I have a little proposition for you. Are you willing to listen and consider it?" I asked.

"Of course," Bree replied. "You can ask me anything, for anything. You've been so kind to me."

"Obviously, you're now aware that our family lives differently from most of our kind." Rose began. "We don't feed from humans and we're all committed to protecting human life." she continued. "We are only able to do that and keep up our human façade by pretending to be a real family. We have all attended school, although Emmett and I have graduated now. The people of Forks think that Carlisle and Esme have adopted us. They believe that Edward, Alice and Emmett are siblings. Jasper and I also pretend to be brother and sister, although from a different family. They think that our natural parents have all died in tragic circumstances."

"I think I can understand that," Bree accepted what she was being told. "So will I become another member of their adopted family?" she asked.

"That's what we want to talk to you about." Rose said, her voice shaking a little now. "The first thing you need to decide is whether or not you want to stay with us at all. Our family promised the Volturi that we'd take responsibility for you. That doesn't mean that we'll take away your free will. If you choose not to remain with us, we won't stop you from leaving. You know now that it's very important to keep the secret of our existence. You can do that by being careful about the way you hunt. You'd need to be much more discreet than you previously have been. If you want to leave, we will do whatever we can to prepare you."

"I don't want to leave. I'm happier here than I have ever been in my whole life." Bree said with certainty.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Rose continued. "As far as the people in the town are concerned, Em and I graduated high school just over a year ago. They think that we've moved away. Some people assume we're at college, others think we're travelling through Europe. It doesn't really matter either way.

Anyway, to get back to my original point; I have to tell you that the biggest regret that I have, in this life, is that I can't be a mom. When I was human, it was the thing that mattered most to me. I would've loved to have had a child of my own.

So," she continued, taking my hand. "Emmett and I were wondering, now that you've come along. If you decided that you'd like to stay with us, as part of our family. Would you consider allowing the outside world to believe that we had adopted you, that your natural parents had left you, somehow and you were our responsibility now?"

Rose's words were stumbling over each other by this point. I gave her hand a quick squeeze to encourage her to keep going.

"We would love you, take care of you, keep you safe." Rose looked to me for my agreement. I nodded with absolutely no hesitation. "We both just want you to be happy."

Before we knew what had happened, Bree threw herself at us. She was shaking, her breath hitching. I knew she'd be sobbing if that was possible.

"Do you really mean it?" she finally managed to breath. "Really? I can stay? You will be my mom and dad? I can't believe this, nothing this good has ever happened to me!" she exclaimed.

I picked Bree up and swung her around. She was giggling uncontrollably now. I wondered what Jasper would make of the little emotional roller-coaster Bree'd just been on.

"Of course we mean it." I said. "We've never meant anything more."

I didn't expect her response to be so immediate and sure. We would have happily given Bree time to consider all her options. I hoped that she would choose to stay with us eventually, but she seemed so sure of us and so happy. It was actually quite a lot to take in.

Rose's smile was from ear to ear. I doubted I'd ever saw her so happy. She took Bree from my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered softly to Bree. "You have made us both very happy."

"Not nearly as happy as you've made me," she responded.

"Well, now that's all sorted," I said. "Maybe we should find you something more to eat?"

"Yes please," Bree giggled.

We all took hands again and started running. Heading in a more eastward direction this time. We didn't come across any more big cats unfortunately and had to make do with a couple of deer each. Bree didn't seem to mind at all. She was playful. Very childlike. Both my girls appeared to be ecstatic with their new status as mother and daughter. I couldn't be happier either. As long as I had my girls, I'd be just fine and dandy.

As we headed home, we slowed down. Bree was taking in all of her new surroundings.

"It's really beautiful here," she said. "I am so lucky."

"We're the lucky ones," I reassured her. "We're so happy to have you in our lives. I need to explain something else to you though. We don't like having any secrets in our family." _ It would be almost impossible to have them anyway, what with Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions. _I thought. I continued. "When we were fighting, you know, in the clearing yesterday. We didn't fight alone. We had help."

"Yes," Bree replied. "The wolves, I saw them. What are they?" she asked.

"They are quite difficult to explain." I answered honestly. "They are shape-shifters. People who can transform into wolves at will. Normally they are the natural enemy of vampires. We have an agreement of sorts with them though. Because we don't prey on humans, they tolerate us. They joined us yesterday because of the risk to the humans in the surrounding area. They are also very fond of Bella and wanted to help protect her."

"So they're like werewolves?" Bree asked, clearly a little concerned at the existence of yet another species that she recently thought only existed in horror stories.

Rose put a caring arm around her.

"Not werewolves exactly, but similar." she replied. "As Emmett just told you, they tolerate us and we have an agreement with them relating to living in close proximity to them. Unfortunately the agreement doesn't cover you being here with us. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett met with their leaders this morning to discuss our situation."

"We are hoping that they will allow you to stay with us." I took up where Rose left off. "They will speak to their council elders and let us know what the final decision is."

"What if they don't let me stay? What will happen to me then?" Bree asked, even more worried now.

"Don't worry about that now sweetheart," Rosalie said. "We're pretty sure it won't come to that. Edward read their thoughts and their leader, Sam, has agreed to speak favorably on our behalf."

"But what if that's not enough?" Bree was beginning to get really upset. "Where would I go? What would I do?" she asked.

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens." I assured her. "We'll work out a situation that will keep the family together and safe." I added.

She calmed down visibly then. Happy in the knowledge that we wouldn't let her down.

We continued heading for home and arrived back at the house just a short time later. It was late in the afternoon now, the clouds were gathering and it would soon be twilight.

We made our way into the living room, where we joined Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward.

Jasper was grinning, so was Edward. They both knew that this afternoon had gone incredibly well for Rose, Bree and I.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

He turned to me and asked, "Did you enjoy your hunt?" I knew he was referring more to the conclusions of our discussions rather than the hunt itself.

"We did, very much so." I answered beaming all over my face.

"And you Bree? Did you have a good day?" he asked, looking over to where she had sat down with Rose.

"The best grandpa," she replied with the cheekiest grin I'd ever seen.

The look on Carlisle's face was priceless. His jaw almost hit the floor, but he recovered quickly and began to laugh along with the rest of us.

_Bree was certainly causing changes all around. Happy changes, _I thought. I would beg the wolves to let us keep her if I had to. I prayed that wouldn't be the case.

**Okay – here's the deal. I really, really need reviews. Now more than ever. My beautiful daughter Eilidh has helped me edit this chapter. We are both beginners though. So this is the first chapter without a professional beta. I apologise in advance if it's not as good as before.**

**Without reviews I have no idea if you are liking this. I hope you are. Be gentle xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all. Thanks for all your reviews and your kind words. They mean a lot to me. I'm greedy though. Can some of you who've put my story on alert but not reviewed please review this time?**

Chapter 9

Jasper Hale

When Emmett, Rose and Bree got back from their little hunting expedition, I was overwhelmed by the level of emotion coming from them. Pride, love, joy and happiness, all in equal amounts. What a happy trio they were. Quite the family unit.

I looked over to where Edward was, he had just beaten me at chess for the third time and was putting the board back in its usual place on the sideboard, the pieces already set up for the next game.

He was grinning widely, clearly hearing the thoughts behind the emotions.

Carlisle asked Emmett if they'd enjoyed their hunt. The double meaning in his question was fairly obvious to the rest of us. Unlike Edward and I, Carlisle and Esme only had the expressions of the others to go on.

When he asked Bree if she'd had a nice day, her response was so easy. I don't even think she'd really thought it through herself.

"The best Grandpa."

It said it all.

Carlisle's expression really was something to behold. He was completely blindsided. He truly didn't see that coming at all.

Bree immediately became a bit worried that she'd perhaps gone too far. I knew from the pride radiating from Carlisle that she had reason to worry at all.

We all laughed. The very thought of Carlisle and Esme as grandparents was hilarious. They'd needed to have had us _kids _when they themselves were pre- pubescent.

They clearly looked forward to taking on the role though. They both beamed at Bree to reassure her that her comment hadn't caused any offence.

"We're going to have to discuss what you call us, Bree," Carlisle said. "Fortunately we have time on our side. You won't be going anywhere near the human population of Forks for a while, I'd think."

Rosalie interrupted.

"We've had some thoughts on that subject. Everyone assumes that Em and I are away at college or travelling. Bree's sudden need for guardianship will be the reason we've returned here. We need to work out the details but we think it's a good cover story."

"I think the best thing to do is to keep the story as close to the truth as possible." Bree suddenly piped up.

I swear she'd have blushed if she could. Two sudden outbursts in minutes had her feeling embarrassed.

"Go ahead sweetheart," encouraged Rose. "Tell us what you mean."

Bree took a deep breath and continued, looking mainly at Carlisle and Esme.

"From what Rosalie and Emmett told me earlier, you have adopted Edward, Alice, Jasper and both of them, all because of the tragic deaths of their parents; is that right?"

"Yes, that's right, more or less." Esme replied, clearly a little intrigued.

I looked at Edward for guidance. He would know where this was going. He was nodding, his brows down as if thinking something over.

"Well, I think," Bree continued. "There's only so much bad luck and tragedy one family can take. I think that we should tell people the truth about my natural parents. My mom left me when I was too young to remember her and my dad, well he was a no good drunk who thought I was only there to look after him. I know it sounds bad that either Rose or Emmett need to pretend that they were related to these no marks, but I'd really appreciate it if I didn't need to pretend to be sad. That would be too hard. I'm not sad, quite the opposite. I'm so happy to be welcomed into this truly wonderful family. I love being here and I love you all already."

"She has a point you know." I said. "If we're to stay in Forks, then she would need to be sad to have lost her parents in an accident. Like Bella, I don't think she's much of an actress."

Emmett immediately stepped up to the mark. "I was the youngest of two brothers. My older brother was much older than me when my parents died. He was married with a baby, didn't need a legal guardian but he was messed up by our parent's death. He turned to liquor and his wife left him with their little girl."

"Don't be stupid." I retorted. "I know you mean well, but everyone thinks that you, Alice and Edward are siblings. They think the same of me and Rose. Sorry, but it's our big brother with the problem."

"Shit, never thought of that." Emmett replied.

"If that's the way you want it to be, then that's the way it will be." Rose told Bree. "Whatever makes it easier for you. Jazz, remind me, what's our sister's name again?"

"Sister?" I was confused now.

"Yes, sister." she replied. "An older brother might have been expected to care for us. Our sister had recently got married and had her first child. She was struggling with motherhood as it was, without having two young siblings to care for too."

"You are a genius," there was nothing else I could say.

This entire conversation was over and done with in what seemed like seconds. Our vampire brains out thinking one and other immediately.

So providing there was no problem with the wolves, we almost had our story straight. Alice's previous vision about a second wedding had still to come into play.

My cell phone rang loudly, playing The Baha Men singing Who Let The Dogs Out. I really needed to hide my phone from Emmett. He never could resist the urge to set some ridiculous song as my ring tone. I supposed this particular song was to do with our recent new allegiance with the wolves.

It was Alice. She wanted to bring Bella back to the house. Apparently Bella had a gift for Bree and Alice had _foreseen_ that Bree would love it.

I told her I would call her back in a few minutes. I was sure that the current emotions in the room were all positive. I needed to ask Bree how she felt about Bella being here though and get Edward's take on it.

"Bree," I said. "That was Alice on the phone. She says she has some really nice clothes for you. She also told me that Bella has a gift for you that she'd really like to give you in person. How do you feel about that?"

Rosalie immediately interrupted. "Bree you don't have to do this if you don't feel ready. Bella will understand. She will be a newborn too. Very soon."

"It's okay mom" Bree smiled. "I want to meet Bella properly. It wouldn't be fair to keep her away. I know she's very important to the family. She's Edward's girlfriend. I can control myself. I've been reading her books and am more used to her scent. I'm not all that thirsty and I don't want to hurt her."

Esme and Rose were beaming at Bree calling Rose mom.

I looked at Edward. He was nodding. His consent meant that he knew Bree meant what she was saying.

"Actually Bree," he said. "Bella is a little more than my girlfriend. She is my fiancée. I asked her to marry me two nights ago and she said yes."

Esme and Rose gasped. This was clearly news to them.

Carlisle was ecstatic too.

He was first to offer Edward his congratulations, closely followed by Emmett and the girls. I already knew of course. Nothing gets past Alice and she's not good at keeping things from me.

Edward nodded towards me, knowingly.

I called my gorgeous pixie wife back.

"All's well. Bring Edward's intended home please." I told her.

"We're almost there. I _saw_ everything would be fine." she said.

We repositioned ourselves around the room.

Edward asked Rose and Emmett to sit either side of Bree on the couch and hold her tightly. I sat on the floor, directly in front of Bree. Another line of defence. Esme and Carlisle hovered between us and the other couch on the opposite side of the room. Edward paced, worrying as always.

The atmosphere was charged but not strained. The only nerves were coming from Edward, naturally.

Only a few minutes passed and I heard Alice's yellow Porsche pull into the garage. Edward went to help the girls in with their _shopping_.

Alice came into the house first, closely followed by Edward who was guarding Bella.

The room was immediately very tense, everyone hoping for a good outcome to this meeting.

Alice was bouncing, no changes there then. She was very pleased with herself. Clearly thinking she had bought Bree everything her heart desired. At least as far as clothing went.

Carlisle and Esme immediately went to hug Bella and offer their congratulations.

Bella blushed profusely, as always and thanked them. She wasn't wearing her ring yet; waiting for what she thought was the right moment to tell Charlie.

With a determined purpose, she somehow managed to get in front of Edward. He still held her tightly.

"Hi Bree," she said lightly.

I could tell she was very nervous, a little afraid, but clearly very determined to do this.

"Hello Bella," Bree replied. She was equally nervous, but unlike I had once been, not ready to pounce at the first opportunity. I was a little ashamed.

"I really hope you like what Alice and I picked out for you. I didn't let Alice go too girly," Bella smiled.

"I'm sure I will love anything you got me." Bree was embarrassed again. Although she couldn't blush anymore, I could tell she didn't like being centre of attention. Another thing that she had in common with Bella.

"Do you want to see?" Alice trilled and continued, "we'll need a fashion show."

"Oh dear God Alice," Rose said. "She doesn't need to model."

"I don't mind." Bree said surprisingly.

I suddenly felt that she had a need to fit in. To do anything asked of her. She wanted everyone to like her.

"You don't really have to, darlin'," I said.

"I know," she replied. "But I want to, it will be fun."

She didn't. I asked Edward for confirmation and he nodded. This would not be fun for Bree but she was equally determined to go ahead.

We spent the next half hour or so admiring all of the purchases Alice brought home for Bree. I could tell that she'd allowed Bella to have quite a say in what she'd bought.

There were no ball gowns or inappropriate heels. Mostly everything was casual. Denims and long sleeved tee shirts. Sneakers and flat shoes. Just a couple of short skirts and tops that were slightly dressier. Designer labels everywhere though. _That's my girl_ I thought.

When Bree had paraded all of her new clothes, she sat down beside Rose.

"Can I give you my gift now?" Bella asked.

"You really didn't need to buy me anything. The kindness that you've all shown me is more than gift enough." Bree replied.

"Don't be silly, anyway being part of this family means you need to learn to accept gifts. No-one knows that better than I do." Bella said softly with a small smile on her lips.

"Edward told me that you like to read. I do too. Sometimes I like to keep a journal too. I know that mine has helped me get my head around some of the changes in my life. So I thought you might like your own?" Bella handed Edward a parcel and motioned for him to give it to Bree.

Bree opened her gift. It was a dark brown, leather bound journal. About six inches by eight in size. There was also a lovely pen in a matching box. It was really quite beautiful.

Bree's breathing hitched. She was a little overwhelmed by Bella's generosity.

"Thank you so much," she said once she had recovered herself. "Alice, the clothes are lovely 'n' all. I really am grateful. But this is the nicest thing anyone has ever, ever given me. Edward, can you please hug Bella for me."

"Of course I will," he replied. "It would be my pleasure."

He leaned over and hugged Bella as was requested of him.

"I am so glad you liked it. I thought, if you were anything like me, you would." Bella smiled.

Bree turned to Rose and Emmett.

"Mom, dad, would you mind if I go upstairs and start my journal off?" she asked politely.

"Of course you can," again responding together.

Bree gave Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she scampered upstairs, laden down with bags. She stopped and turned once, just to send a huge smile in Bella's direction.

I had a feeling that those two would be very good friends one of these days.

**Please, please review. Or I will stop. Only kidding. I am enjoying this.**

**Thanks to Eilidh for correcting her stupid mother's spelling etc. Love you loads.**

**I am on twitter for anyone who wants to ask a question etc. lels2768. Now go review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay – You are being spoiled. 2 chapters in 24 hours! **

**This chapter is a little different from the others. I hope if its well received, I can do this again, intertwined with the story? Please let me know what you think. Does it work? Will it work. I need your opinions. Please Review.**

Chapter 10

_Bree Tanner_

Dear Diary_,_

_I am Bree Tanner, or at least I used to be. Hopefully I'm gonna be Bree Cullen from now on!_

_I could never __have__ possibly imagined just what has happened to me in the last day __or so._

_I knew that following Riley was probably a mistake. My instincts told me Diego was dead already. Fred, my other friend offered to take me with him to Vancouver. Between us, we had sussed out that we should try to be less conspicuous when feeding. I really thought about going with him. I decided that I needed to find out about Diego for sure though. I thought I'd join him later when it was all done. How wrong was I? I'm sure he waited for me. He promised he would. There is no way I'm joining him now though. I hope he's okay._

_We all left Seattle, some still fighting amongst themselves and made our way to Forks. We had been told that we had to destroy the strange yellow eyed vampires there. Whoever found the human, __whose__ scent we had been allowed to smell on her clothes, could_ have_ her._

_None of us were prepared for what happened. Riley disappeared. The yellow eyed vampires were more than prepared for our arrival. They were waiting for us, not just them, there were these huge dog like creatures, they looked like overgrown wolves. I had no idea what they were. I was very, very frightened. All I knew was that I wanted to live. I hid. _

_When the blond vampire and the woman__, whom__ I now know to be Carlisle and Esme__,__found me. I panicked. I pleaded with them not to kill me. I wasn't fighting. I promised I wouldn't._

_From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the wolves. _(I am gonna use that for want of a better word. I really need to find out what they are exactly). _It was struggling with one of ours. Kevin. Another wolf came to help but Kevin got his arms around the second __wolf and hurt__ it badly before a third wolf killed Kevin._

_I couldn't believe what I saw next. The blonde vampire, Carlisle, went over to where the second wolf was on the ground, howling. Esme stayed with me. All of a sudden, the wolf wasn't a wolf any more. It was a young guy WTF? The rest of the wolves turned into men and they carried the injured one away. I had no clue what was going on. It was all becoming more confusing by the second._

_The next thing I remember was another yellow eyed vampire arriving. He had a human with him. As soon as I caught her scent I realised that she was the one we'd been looking for._

_I couldn't understand why they didn't kill her. She was so mouth watering. I knew I was growling and straining to get to her. They wouldn't let me._

_Then from out of nowhere, we were joined by the same vampires that Diego and I saw watching Riley and the one who changed us. I remembered that they had spoken about letting us 'newbies' do what we were created for and realised that they'd hoped we killed the yellow eyed vampires. I wondered why that would be?_

_The one who arrived with the human, Edward, looked at me. Something in his eyes told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. This was all very strange and I was really scared._

_Esme moved me to stand behind a tall vampire with long hair. Jasper. I knew that now. He was keeping me from getting anywhere near the human._

_There was some conversation between Carlisle and the vampire who looked a lot like a young girl. She was about my age, I thought, but at the same time she looked ancient._

_She asked me how many of us there were._

_Before I had time to answer I felt pain. The most pure, excruciating pain I'd ever felt. I wanted to die. Dying would be better than suffering the pain. I almost didn't register Esme telling the little vampire to stop. Saying I'd tell her anything she wanted to know. Which I did._

_There were more discussions. Apparently I could not be allowed to live but Carlisle and Esme begged them to let me go with them. They said that they would take full responsibility for me. I had no clue why they'd do that for me._

_The other vampires left and after some talk amongst the yellow eyed vampires; I was taken to their home._

_I was introduced formally to all of them. The big one, Emmett, and his __wife__, Rosalie were particularly nice to me. I liked them._

_Their home is out of this world. I've never experienced luxury like it. They were so welcoming. I am just so confused. Why do they want to help me?_

_The little one, Alice, took the human away. I heard where they were going and what they were doing but it didn't really register. I didn't understand most of it._

_Esme and Rosalie took me upstairs and waited outside the bathroom __while__I took the best bubble bath I'd ever had. They explained why their eyes were yellow. They fed on animal blood. I thought about this and it made sense to me to try to live their lifestyle. Jeez, if it allowed me to live here, with them, I'd try anything. I was starting to relax a little but I was nervous. There must be a reason for them doing all of this for me. I tried to think what the angle might be. I came up blank. I had nothing to offer. _

_Emmett and Jasper took me hunting. I drank from deer. It was pretty gross, actually it was pretty disgusting, but nothing I couldn't get used to. At least it was filling. _

_They asked me about my life. I wasn't ready to tell them yet._

_I had a lot of fun with Emmett on the way back to the house. He was a fun guy. We had a race. I'm pretty sure he let me win._

_Then they took me home. _ Home_,_ _I'd never really had a proper home._ _Could these __people__ really want me to stay with them?_ _I was a little overwhelmed by that thought._

_When we reached the house they asked me to explain about what I remembered about my human life. _

_Hell, that was the least I could do. I told them about my mom leaving and my __deadbeat dad__. I explained that I left and was on the streets, starving, when Riley found me._

_I spoke about Diego. It hurt. Edward told me what I already knew, he was dead. At least now I can mourn the best friend I'd ever had. _

_They were all so nice to me. They asked what I'd like to do and understood that I didn't want to speak any more. These __really were__ the most loving people I'd ever met._

_I said I'd like to read. Edward took me to his room and said I was welcome to borrow any of the human, Bella's books . His room reeked. It wasn't as painful now though. I chose a couple of books and went back downstairs._

_Rosalie offered to let me read in her and Emmett's room. I needed some space and gladly agreed to go with her and Emmett upstairs._

_I spent the rest of the night lying on a couch in their room listening to Emmett's ipod and reading._

_I had no idea what the next day would bring. Didn't realise it would turn out to be the best day of my short life._

_I stayed in Rosalie and Emmett's room reading again until afternoon. Rose was with me, just chatting about Alice shopping for me and stuff for most of the morning. I enjoyed it. Rose was a happy person to be around. She told me Emmett had some stuff to do and left me when he got back. I went on with my reading. I reckoned they needed some privacy, so stuck the ipod buds back in my ears._

_They came back to the room a while later and asked me if I'd like to go hunting_ Cullen style_again._ _They promised to take me further than I'd been yesterday. Hoping to find something nicer to eat._

_It was a no brainer to me. I was happy to go anywhere with them. _

_We left and headed north. Emmett found me a mountain lion. I fed on it easily. They seemed happy that I managed it so well._

_Then they asked me if I was prepared to listen to a proposition they had for me._

Shit,_I thought. Is this where it all goes wrong? I couldn't have been more wrong._

_Rose told me about their family history. How they managed to live together with the humans. It made a lot of sense to me._

_Then Emmett took her hand while she explained, looking a bit scared, that she'd like me to fit in with the family by being adopted by them._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They wanted me. No-one ever wanted me before. Could this really be happening?_

_I flew at them. Completely overwhelmed by the love they were showing me. I'd never been happier._

_Emmett spun me around his head, reassuring me that they meant what they'd said. Rose hugged me tightly to her._

_I had a mom and dad, finally, parents who gave a damn about me. OMG!_

_I would have agreed to anything, done anything to stay with these wonderful people._

_On the way home, they told me about the wolves. Explained the whole situation. _(except the bit about how they change. I still need to find out about that)_. I got a bit scared again but Emmett told me it would all work out. _

_I believed him._

_When we got back to the house, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Edward and Jasper were grinning widely._

_I wondered why that was?_

_Carlisle asked my_ new dad _how the hunt had gone. I sensed a little underlying, unasked question._

_Then he asked me how my day had been._

_What could I say? It was the best day ever._

"_The best grandpa" I replied, honestly. I knew this was maybe a bit cheeky but couldn't help it._

_Carlisle's jaw hit the floor and the room dissolved into laughter._

_Mom and dad hugged me tightly. I was the happiest person in the world at that moment._

_Jasper's phone rang, he said that Alice wanted to bring Bella back. Apparently she had a gift for me. Like I needed any more. Mom asked if I was okay with this. I was, I just wanted to fit in. If that meant controlling myself around Bella, then controlled I would be._

_Jasper looked to Edward, he nodded and before I knew it Alice and Bella were home. _

_Everyone re-arranged themselves. I guessed that was because they were afraid of me attacking Bella. I was determined that wasn't gonna happen. Edward went out to meet them and came in with Bella behind him. He was defending her from me. I couldn't blame him._

_Bella stepped round Edward, she smelled wonderful. I stopped breathing. She said hi and I said hi back._

_Alice had about a million bags of clothes for me, mostly designer. She wanted me to model them. Inwardly I groaned, but like I said, what has to be done, has to be done, so I agreed. _

_Jasper saw straight through my act. So did Edward. I didn't care. If Alice wanted me to parade around naked, I would do it right now. I just want to stay._

_Later, Bella gave me this amazing journal. I felt like it was the most personal gift I ever received. She said it might help me get my head around everything. I hope she's right._

_I wanted to go write in it straight away. I asked mom and dad if that was okay. They agreed immediately. I gave them a quick kiss, then gave Carlisle and Esme a kiss too before going upstairs. I stopped on the stairs. I turned to Bella and gave her a sincere smile._

_Shit, should have hugged Alice._

_Note to self. Hug Alice and Jasper in the morning!_

Goodnight.

Bree xx

**Please, please review. I need opinions. I'm also interested in any ideas for plot lines.**

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed. Thanks also to my wonderful daughter, Eilidh for keeping my spelling right. Love you, xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that its taken a little longer to update this time. Now that I am back at work, it might be a little longer between updates. Thanks to all of you who have added my story to your favorites and alerts. I am genuinely amazed at how well this has been received. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed too. Your opinions mean a lot to me...**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

_Jasper Hale_

The atmosphere in the room when Bree left was something else. I was completely overwhelmed by the emotions of everyone. Emmett and Rosalie were completely elated. Carlisle and Esme were an equal mixture of joy and pride. Bella was excited, she clearly thought that her first meeting with Bree had gone well. Alice was even more excited, if it had been possible to bounce whilst seated, she would be. Edward, well, Edward was Edward. He knew from Bree's thoughts that she truly didn't want to hurt Bella, he also knew how difficult it had been for Bree to keep control, as did I. He was worried. _When wasn't he worried? _I thought. I looked over and he smiled at me, understanding my every thought.

Alice, clearly unable to contain herself any longer suddenly asked.

"When can we discuss the weddings"

"Weddings, plural?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

I felt the confusion from Bella, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett was feigning boredom. I guessed he was wondering how many times he'd have to marry Rose. He already knew what Alice had foresaw.

"Yes," Alice replied. She got up and started twirling around the living room, straightening all the flowers in the vases as she went. "Bella and Edward first, closely followed by Rosalie and Emmett. If they want to _formally _adopt Bree in the eyes of the townsfolk, they should be married."

"That's wonderful," said Bella. "But shouldn't they go first?" she asked. "After all, Bree is already here."

I felt relief from her, like it was as if she thought that if Rose and Em went first it would take the heat of off her impending nuptials.

Alice wasn't buying this at all.

"No Bella," she replied. "Your wedding will still go ahead as planned. We can wait until you and Edward come back from your honeymoon before Rose and Emmett's. We need to prepare Bree for the interaction with humans before that can happen. She can get some practice at yours."

"Fabulous," said Bella, clearly not happy that her plan to take the heat off her hadn't worked.

I chuckled a little at the interaction between them. Rosalie had been quiet up until this point.

"So, monkey man," she addressed Emmett. "We're having to get hitched again?" She continued.

"It would appear so." Em said, trying to appear completely bored. I knew he was rather excited to be doing this for a reason for once. Edward knew too.

"So who's best man this time bro?" Edward asked.

"Awe man, don't put that shit on me again." Emmett responded, worried in case he'd offend either of us.

Edward and I both laughed. It was funny to see Emmett worried about offending us, when, in fact, neither of us minded who he chose.

"Carlisle," Emmett piped up. "Would you please do me the honor of being my best man this time?" he asked.

Edward and I both laughed aloud at his attempt to sort out the situation.

"Of course, I'd be delighted," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, would you do me the same honor?" Edward asked.

"If that's what both you and Bella both want, then of course." Carlisle answered. I felt he was surprised by this request more than the other.

"Edward," he continued. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your best man. I just wonder, that, for the sake of keeping the secret, it might be best if one of your brothers took my place?"

"Absolutely not," Edward was a bit taken aback. "You are my father, my creator, my mentor. I need you by my side."

"Carlisle," Emmett said. "Edward is right, you should do this for him. I'm sure Jazz will be a brilliant best man for me."

I was stunned. If he was going to choose a brother to stand beside him, I was sure he'd choose Edward. His emotions told me he was sure in his choice though.

I was delighted. I was gonna be my big brother's best man.

Carlisle excused himself and left for work.

The wedding talks continued.

Alice would be Bella's bridesmaid.

Bella was astonished to be asked to be Rosalie's.

_Surely that should be Esme's role? _I thought.

Things were getting more and more curious...

Could this be Bree's doing?

Bella's acceptance of her was clearly pleasing to Rose. I was only now feeling just how much it meant to my sister.

Just then Bree appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Edward," she called down. "Can you please keep hold of Bella for me? I heard you all discussing weddings and I'm interested. I've written in my lovely journal now and would like to participate in this discussion if I may?" she continued.

"Yes, of course," Edward replied. "Bella is safe with me." Can you monitor things Jasper?" He asked me.

"Of course I will. I was already on it." I told him honestly. Bree was hurting, but not overly so. She was determined to control her thirst around Bella. She genuinely liked the girl that she wanted to kill such a short time ago.

Bree came downstairs and sat on Emmett's lap. He put his arms around her. Anyone else would think that this was an embrace. We all knew it that whilst this was partially the case, the real reason was to keep Bree close to him and away from Bella.

"So, Bella. You and Edward are getting married?" Bree asked.

Bella blushed. "Yes we are, on the 13th of August. We haven't really started organising it though. We still need to tell my mom and dad. They will probably go spare." Bella said, keeping her eyes downwards.

"Are you not excited?" Bree asked. "I would be."

"It's not that I'm not excited," Bella replied. "It's just that my mom and dad got married very young and it didn't work out for them. I guess I'm just a bit worried about their reaction. I don't think they will take the news very well. They'll probably think that I'm knocked up." She added.

"I can see why you'd think that, I'd probably think that too." Bree continued, clearly thinking through her response.

"See, I told you!" Bella exclaimed looking at Edward. "At last there is someone here that's opinion isn't outdated. Bree grew up in my world. She knows where I'm coming from."

"It changes nothing though," Edward replied. "You agreed to marry me, and marry me you will. Time will prove that you're not _knocked up. _That's a horrible turn of phrase in my opinion."

Bree was a little worried now that she'd been the cause of any tension between the betrothed couple. She didn't realise that this was just a conversation that had been going on and on and on between them. Her opinion would make no difference at all to the overall outcome.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "This is none of my business and I shouldn't have interfered." Her apology was very sincere.

I laughed.

"Don't worry about it Bree. Emmett said. They have been having this same conversation for a while now. Bella is just glad to have an ally at last," he chuckled.

On Emmett's other side Alice, Rose and Esme were deep in their own discussions. Alice was completely in her element. Party planning was definitely _up there_ in her favorite things to do list. Mainly because it involved a lot of shopping. She was radiating excitement. Every now and again her face would glaze over as she watched the outcomes of the decisions being made. It was quite amusing to watch her.

"Why does Alice keep doing that?" Bree asked during one of Alice's said episodes.

"Alice can see the future." I replied simply. "Sorry, we should probably have told you that earlier."

"Wow, really! I guess I still have a lot more to learn about my new family. Do any of the rest of you have...you know, super powers?" she asked.

"They all have talents." Bella piped up. I could tell she was bursting to pass on the details of the family she was so happy and proud to be joining soon. "Some are just that, talents. For example, Emmett's talent is his brute strength, Rose's is her beauty. Edward, Alice and Jasper have gifts. You already know about Edward's and now Alice's. That just leaves Jasper's," she continued.

Bree interrupted, "What's your gift, Jasper?

"I feel the emotions of everyone around me and I can influence them." It was the simplest explanation that I could give.

"How does that work then?"

"Well, right now I am keeping you as calm as possible. I know you are hurting because of Bella's presence. I can feel that hurt. In order to try to alleviate it, I am sending waves of calm at you. Not too much though, only what I feel you need."

"That's so cool. Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it. I was wondering why I was finding it easier to control myself around Bella now." Bree looked at me when she spoke.

"Do Carlisle and Esme have gifts?" she asked.

Again it was Bella who answered.

"Not gifts but they are both incredibly talented. Esme's compassion outshines that of anyone else I've ever met. Carlisle's humanity is the same. He uses his vampire senses to save lives. They are both wonderful people and I love them dearly."

"We both love you too, very much," Esme left the wedding discussions briefly to respond to Bella.

Bella blushed and nodded thanks to Esme. There was no need for thanks. We all loved each other. The love we all felt was what defined us as a family. It's what kept us together and allowed us to live differently from others of our kind.

Bree interrupted my pondering by asking. "I wonder if I have any special gift or talent?"

This immediately caught Edward's attention. Like Carlisle, he was always interested in the unique differences that some vampires had.

"Do you think you have?" he asked. "Is there anything that happens that's outwith your control?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she said. "Although..." she trailed off, clearly deep in thought.

"Although what, what are you thinking about?" Emmett asked. He was now intrigued by the idea of his daughter having a gift.

"She thinks that she knows when people are lying to her." Edward commented. "Have you ever tried to test your theory?"

"No, I've never tested it as such. It's just that when Riley told us about joining us later on. I knew he wouldn't. When he said that I'd meet up with Diego, I knew he was lying. But, when Fred offered to wait for me in Vancouver. I knew he would wait. I can't explain it, I just knew."

"It sounds a lot like what Maggie can do," said Edward. "Remember Carlisle mentioned her. She lives with Siobhan and Liam in Ireland. She knows when she is being lied to. Carlisle considers it to be a gift. Maybe yours is similar skill?"

All of the sudden interest in Bree had piqued Rosalie's attention now too. All talk of weddings stopped, now that there was something more interesting to talk about.

"How cool would it be if you did have a gift Bree?" Rose beamed. "Alice, can you see anything?"

Alice concentrated hard, looking for Bree's future.

"There is something," she said with a puzzled look on her face. "Only it's not completely clear for some reason, its like something is making me not want to look. It's very strange. I can kind of see another vampire but they don't want me to see. I'm not sure what that means." she trilled. Totally confused.

There was a deafening silence in the room as we all tried to make sense of what Alice was saying.

"Fred!" Bree exclaimed suddenly. "You would be able to see him, but he wouldn't want you too. He has a way of repelling other vampires. He kept me safe when I was with the newborns."

I was suddenly aware of a lot of jealousy coming from Rosalie.

"Do you think he'd come back to look for you?" She asked Bree. "Maybe he'd like you to go with him?" she continued, clearly shaken by the thought.

"I don't know." Bree replied honestly. "He never said he would, just that he'd wait for me in Vancouver. Maybe he is curious though. Wants to find out what happened?"

"Alice, can you please try harder. I need to know what's going on." Rose demanded, suddenly back to her usual form.

"Rose, I'm sure Alice is doing her best." Emmett said, trying to diffuse things.

I sent a some calm in Rosalie's direction.

"Thanks," she said looking at me. "I'm sorry Alice," she continued. "I would just hate for anyone to try to take Bree away now."

"That won't happen mom." Bree re-assured Rose. "I'm going nowhere. I love it here."

I tried to calm the room down. There was way too much emotional changes for me to be happy with right now. It worked.

"I think this Fred will visit," Alice prophizised. "I think he just wants to know what went on here. He needs to understand the rules too. If he does decide to come, we can help him before he moves on. His visit won't affect your relationship with Bree." she told Rose and Em.

Just then, the telephone rang. Esme, being the only one not connected with protecting Bella went to answer it. We all looked in her direction when she rejoined us.

"That was Sam," she told us. "He has news, not a decision, just news. He'd like Edward or Carlisle to call him in the morning."

**So who's wondering what Sam wants? Please, please review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update... promise. I will respond to all reviews too.**

**Thanks to Eilidh for editing out some of my silly mistakes. You are a star!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome. Please keep on reviewing.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 12

_Jasper Hale_

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Edward took Bella home, she wasn't exactly happy about that but it wasn't really safe for her to stay over whilst Bree was so new to this life.

He returned early, with Carlisle, having met him at the hospital. They were both a bit nervous. They had no idea what Sam needed to discuss but were both very keen to find out.

Carlisle waited until 8.30am to call Sam. We were all waiting in the living room for him to finish the call.

"Edward, Emmett," he said. "We need to meet with Sam again. There's been a development. Sam didn't want to discuss it on the phone. The council hasn't met yet, so there's no decision about Bree but he did say that this matter may concern her. I invited Sam here. He is bringing Embry and Paul. They'll be here soon. Rose, keep Bree close, they may want to meet with her."

"Of course," Rosalie responded. "She's upstairs, listening to music again. I will go and prepare her."

Apprehension surrounded me. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Alice, maybe we should take this opportunity to hunt?" I asked.

"Sounds good," my beautiful wife answered. Let's go."

Edward interrupted. "It might be wise for you to stay close Jasper. We don't know what's happening, we might need you to ease tensions if necessary."

"Of course, I will stay then." I replied. "Sorry babe." I told Alice.

Esme headed to the kitchen, clearly determined to be be hospitable to our visitors. Within an hour she had produced an amazing, _if somewhat disgusting, _in my opinion, breakfast for our guests. It was all vile. Bacon, sausage, eggs, tomatoes and french toast. Lots of fruit too.

Bree came downstairs.

"What is that disgusting stench?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Grandma has made breakfast for our guests." I told her. "All human food."

She made her way to the kitchen and saw all the prepared food.

"You know, a few months ago, I'd have given my eye teeth for all of that." she giggled. "Now it's just horrible.

Esme smiled.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable upstairs for now." she suggested. Our mother knew it wouldn't be a good idea for Bree to be around when Sam and the boys arrived. It was obvious to me that she was trying to get her out of the way without causing any offence.

"I get it," Bree trilled. "The newborn shouldn't be around for now."

Rosalie, always wanting what was best for Bree, piped up.

"It's not like that sweetheart. Really grandma doesn't mean to upset you. She's right though. Why don't you come upstairs with Alice and I. We can choose something nice for you to wear, in case the wolves want to meet you formally?"

Alice squealed in delight. "Oh yes, lets go do that."

"They're close," Edward said suddenly. "I can hear their thoughts. Nice work mom," he continued. "They've not been fed yet and are starving. They will love all of this."

Esme was delighted. All she ever wanted to do was please everyone, man or beast.

Less than five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Carlisle went to the door and welcomed our guests. They were very uncomfortable in our home. They felt that it was only fair though, as Carlisle, Edward and Em already put themselves out and met them on their home ground.

This was all a really good learning curve. Seeing how well we could co-operate with each other. It would be mutually beneficial in the long run, I felt. There were many mixed emotions in the room, but nothing that would cause me any concern.

"Welcome," Carlisle said, showing them in. "I hope you're hungry. Esme has made breakfast."

"There was no need for her to put herself out like that." Sam assured Carlisle.

"Don't worry about it," Edward smiled. "You are doing her a favour. Mom has found a new hobby in cooking. It's somewhat necessary because of Bella. If you enjoy what she's made, it will make her day."

I sniggered. I couldn't help it. I felt a real sense of fear from them. They weren't sure that Esme wasn't about to poison them. It was hilarious. Edward laughed out loud too.

"Don't worry guys," he said. Esme wouldn't dream of hurting any of you. That would be the farthest thing from her thoughts."

"I'm Sorry," Sam replied looking straight at our mother. "I hope you understand our reservations."

"Of course," she said. "There's really no need to worry. Please, dig in." She instructed them, pointing to the table which was overflowing with food.

They did.

It seemed like just a few seconds later that all Esme had cooked was gone. There wasn't a morsel left. We all just stood around while they tucked in. Edward was smiling to himself. The boys were really enjoying breakfast it appeared.

"Have you had enough, do you want any more?" mom asked. "I can easily make some more."

"Esme," Paul said. "That was amazing. Thanks so much. It really hit the spot."

"Thanks, but no, we're full now," Sam ended the conversation.

Emmett was starting to freak out. He really needed to know what was happening. His love for Bree and Rose had him worried.

"Sam, can we please get to the point of this visit?" he requested.

"Sorry," Sam replied. "Your mom shouldn't have offered to feed us. We'd have got to the talking point before now if she hadn't. Esme, that was truly wonderful. Thank you again." he was truly satisfied. Continuing he said. "Anyway, Seth and Leah were on patrol last night and they caught a whiff of something new. It was definitely one of your lot. Not one they had encountered before. They gave chase but something turned them off. They didn't understand. Can you shed any light on who it might be? I'd hoped that you would have alerted us if you were expecting any visitors." He concluded.

"Of course, we would have told you if we were expecting anyone," Carlisle sighed. "Please believe me when I tell you that we really appreciate our new understanding."

"So you don't know who this new vampire is then?" Paul asked.

"Not for sure," Carlisle stated simply. "We do, however, have an idea about who it might be." He continued. "Bree has told us about a friend of hers. His name is Fred. He refused to come here and take part in the fight. He wanted Bree to go with him, he had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. A good decision on his part. He told Bree that he'd wait for her in Vancouver for a day or so, in case she changed her mind and decided to join him after all."

"So why would you assume that this Fred has decided to come here after all?" Embry joined the conversation.

"Well, from what Bree has told us," Edward piped up. "Fred has a gift, of sorts. She's told us that he has the ability to repel other vampires. Maybe he can repel you too? He questioned. "That would explain why Leah and Seth were unable to pursue him.

Paul sniggered. "Hey, no offence but we fine all of you pretty repulsive anyway,"

"Paul, that's enough." Sam was annoyed with him again.

I sent some calm in Sam's direction. I knew none of us were in the slightest bit annoyed by Paul's little outburst.

Edward, having read no malice in Paul's thoughts, assured Sam that all was well and that we thought Paul was just having a little joke at our expense. There was no damage done.

"So," said Sam. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think that that's entirely your choice." Carlisle said. "It would appear that it will be difficult for you to pin him down though. If it would help, we can take Bree out to find him. If it is Fred, then he's looking for her I think."

"If we find him, then we can explain a few things to him and let him go on his way." Emmett added.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sam stated. "Clearly we'd appreciate it if you kept us fully informed."

"Of course." Carlisle replied. "We will take Bree out as soon as you've left and call to update you later on this evening."

"Speaking of Bree," Sam continued. "Would this be a good time for introductions?" He asked. "We have a council meeting tomorrow night. I'd be happier to talk for her, having met her if that's possible?"

"We thought that might be the case," Emmett said. "Rose and Alice are upstairs preparing her as we speak. Rose, love, can you bring Bree downstairs please?" He spoke quietly, knowing that the girls would be listening.

I distributed some calm in every direction, knowing that everyone would be tense about what was about to happen.

My gorgeous wife and sister in law descended the stairs, a very nervous Bree between them, holding their hands.

I thought that Alice had been quite clever with her choice of clothing for Bree. She was wearing some stripy leggings and a matching top with a short, denim skirt. She had flat pumps on her feet. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She looked quite a bit younger than her actual age.

Sam stood up. Paul and Embry followed his lead.

The girls walked towards them.

"Hello Bree. I'm Sam, these guys are my brothers of sorts. Paul and Embry," he said, indicating to them both.

"Hi," Bree replied softly. "I'm very pleased to meet you all."

I sent some happiness her way. She was truly terrified. The wet dog smell didn't get to her as much as her fear of the unknown entities.

Edward realised what I was doing. He nodded in appreciation.

"Bree is a little overwhelmed by all of this." He said. "I'm sure you'll understand that she is very young and frightened."

"There is no need to be frightened of us little one," Sam assured her. "As long as you follow your new family's ethics and don't attempt to harm humans, we are happy to welcome you."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I really glad to have your support. I will do everything I can to stick to my new diet. I really don't want to hurt anyone. I think I managed to control myself quite well when Bella was here last night. I think she's lovely."

"Bella was here last night?" Embry said, clearly a little shocked.

"Yes, she had a gift for Bree." Edward answered. "Bree did really well. They got on like a house on fire." He was very happy about that. I would need to speak to him later to get Bella's take on all that had happened.

"That's impressive Bree," Sam said. "I understand that it couldn't have been easy for you. I'll be sure to tell the council how far you've come in such a short time."

"It's kind of you to say that sir, thank you." Bree responded timidly.

"Well, we should get going. Let you guys get on with the matter in hand." Sam made to leave.

"We're truly grateful for your help." Carlisle said. "I know I said I'd call you later but it might be better if I popped down, check up on Jake at the same time?"

"That's fine by me," Sam said, making his way to the door.

"See you later then," he concluded.

"I'll look forward to it," Carlisle replied. "I hope that we'll have some answers for you by then."

Sam and the others left then.

Bree calmed down remarkably quickly once they'd gone.

"Do you really think Fred is out there, looking for me" she asked.

"If he is, he hasn't come close enough for me to hear his thoughts," Edward replied. "Maybe I should join you, if you're going to look for him?" He enquired.

I thought that this was a good idea. We really didn't know if it was this Fred out there. If it was anyone else, then Edward would be able to pinpoint why they were here and what they wanted. No interaction from Bree would be necessary if that was indeed, the case.

Following a short discussion on the subject, it was decided that Bree would go with Edward, Emmett and Rose to try and find the stranger.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I would hunt at the same time.

If the others happened upon food, they could kill two birds with the one stone, so to speak.

**I wonder if they will find Fred, if it is indeed Fred that's out there?**

**Please review if you want me to keep going. I have some interesting ideas for what might happen next...**

**Thanks again to Eilidh for keeping this sensible and correcting my mistakes. I'd love to get my reviews up to 3 figures, so please help me meet my target. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi All. Thanks for all of your great reviews. You humble me. This one is in Edward's POV – a first for me. Let me know if you think I did okay... please**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 13

_Edward Cullen_

Much as I was desperate to return to my beloved Bella's side, I understood that she needed to go visit the dog again. Charlie had said last night that he planned on visiting today and Bella volunteered to join him.

When I left her this morning, I ran to the hospital to accompany Carlisle home. I told him about the call from Sam the previous evening and we were both keen to find out what had happened.

I found it extremely amusing that Sam, Paul and Embry would even consider that my wonderful, caring mother would attempt to cause them harm in any way. Their thoughts were confused, wondering why on earth Esme would want to feed them? They couldn't help wonder if she had deliberately or inadvertently contaminated the food in any way.

That all changed as soon as they started eating. They were all suitably impressed by Esme's considerable skills. I could hear every one of there ooh's and ah's.

Once they left, I offered to go with Rose, Emmett and Bree to find the strange vampire, who had, stumped the wolves. It made sense to me to go with them. I doubted that if it was indeed Fred, his skill at repelling vampires would work on my particular ability.

We left the house shortly afterwards, heading in the direction that Sam had pointed out. The forest was more sparse in this particular area. It was pretty close to the beautiful, flower covered meadow that Bella and I considered to be our own. The place where we'd spent our first whole day together and the place where Laurent tried to kill her, only to meet his own death at the hands of the wolf pack.

I truly loved this part of the country. I had spent time, during my hundred and so years on this earth, in many different places. I could honestly say that the Northwest peninsula was my favourite. I couldn't be sure if it was, indeed, down to the glorious surroundings, or if it was mainly due to me meeting my destiny here.

We came across the scent of a small pack of deer a short time later and stopped.

"Would you like to hunt, before we continue?" I asked Bree.

"Yes please, I think that might be a good idea." She replied.

I watched as she took down and drained a couple of them. Rose and Em finishing the others off. I now knew that Emmett wasn't being at all bias when he thought of Bree hunting. She really was good at it. Very neat, somewhat graceful even.

I didn't hunt. I really wasn't very thirsty. _Maybe later_, I thought. I realised that I just wanted to solve the mystery of this strange vampire. So far, we hadn't crossed any strange scent.

We set off again, this time at a slower pace. Taking care that we didn't miss anything at all.

We drew a complete blank. If someone had been here, he was gone now.

As time passed, I could hear the thoughts of my companions getting more and more frustrated. I decided it was time to give up and go home.

I suggested this to Rose and Emmett. They agreed. Bree looked a little crestfallen. Her thoughts gave away the fact that she was a little disappointed. She had hoped that we'd find her friend Fred.

We got back to the house to find that both Carlisle and Esme were home. Carlisle's thoughts explained that Bella had called earlier, saying that Charlie wanted to visit Billy and that she'd go with him. She'd call if she needed picked up or would come home with Carlisle when he checked on Jake. Jasper and Alice had returned from their hunting trip a short time earlier. I went upstairs to shower and change.

A little later my cell phone rang. It was Bella. She asked me if I could come and pick her up from La Push. Charlie and Billy had gone fishing. Jacob was still in pain and it wasn't just physical. She wanted to come back to the house. I told her I'd be there soon.

I told the others that I was heading down to the reservation to collect Bella and bring her back. Bree was delighted with this, she was looking forward to seeing Bella again. She had some questions about a book she wanted to ask her about. Carlisle asked if he could join me. He had promised Sam that he'd come in person to update him and check on Jacob at the same time.

"Of course." I said. "Will we take the car or just run?" I asked.

"I think we'll run this time. They're expecting us, so it should be fine." He replied.

Carlisle kissed Esme's forehead and we headed outside.

We hadn't gone more that half a mile when we caught the obvious scent of another vampire. We stopped and faced each other, both of us slightly alarmed.

"Do you recognise the scent?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I replied. "I think it might be our stranger."

Reading Carlisle's thoughts, I stayed where I was. I couldn't quite pick up any thoughts, although there was a definite tenure of them. They were confused. He was looking for Bree and the others. Clearly this was Fred. Carlisle returned quickly to the house. He'd have Alice pick up Bella and take her to Charlie's. We might have another newborn visitor to deal with and Bella shouldn't be around for that.

Moments later, Alice was headed to La Push with Carlisle. I heard a call of "wait for us," coming from Emmett. I was joined by our earlier party within a few minutes.

"Fred," Bree called out. "Where are you? It's okay. I'm safe. Please show yourself." She implored.

It was as if a veil had been removed. Just like that I could clearly hear the thoughts of this other vampire.

_Thank God she's safe. I wonder what happened to the others?_

He clearly meant no harm. I was very relieved.

We headed in the direction of his scent. All the time Bree calling out.

"Fred, I'm right here. Please don't hide. No-one will harm you."

I could tell he was apprehensive. I read his mind. He couldn't understand why the other newborns weren't here.

"Fred, please." Bree pleaded.

Suddenly, from an area just to our left, a large, somewhat motley vampire appeared. I had no idea he was so close.

He seemed to realise that there was no imminent danger from any of us and quickly ran towards Bree. I knew he meant no harm. He was just relieved to have found her.

Emmett got there first. Blocking the other strange vampire from his new daughter.

After a few awkward seconds, Bree, using her newborn strength, got around Emmett, saying;

"It's fine dad, Fred wouldn't hurt a fly."

_Maybe not a fly, _I thought, _but he had no aversion to feeding from innocent humans._ I could see that one poor hiker had been his last meal. Not too far from here either. Damn.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked Bree. "Where are the others, what happened to them? I can't find any trace of anyone but you?"

I felt strangely compelled to back away from him. I knew that Rose and Emmett did too, but they were struggling with backing off and protecting their new daughter. Finally Rose backed away. I did too. Emmett, very bravely stood his ground.

"Dad!" Bree was a little exasperated by Emmett's protectiveness. "Fred can't help it. It's just what he does."

The strange vampire spoke again.

"Dad?" He asked Bree. "Is this your father? I thought your father was human?"

"Oh Fred," she replied. "So much has happened. I'm not sure where to begin. This is my new father, Emmett Cullen. She then looked towards Rosalie and said simply "and my new mother, Rosalie." She beamed at all of us.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm sure." Fred replied sincerely.

I still couldn't get a total fix on his thoughts. It worried me slightly. He seemed friendly enough though. I knew he meant no harm.

"What happened here Bree? Where are Diego and Riley? The others, where are they? He asked.

Bree looked towards Emmett and Rose.

"Can we take Fred back to the house to explain? Would that be okay?" She asked, worried.

Rose was out of her mind with worry. She always looked on the downside of things and was terrified of losing Bree to this strange vampire. I knew that this was the farthest thing from Bree's mind. She felt totally settled here, with us.

Emmett's thoughts were confused. He had no idea what to do for the best.

"That will be completely fine." I said, trying to take the heat off the others. "We were kind of expecting you Fred." I stated, looking directly at him.

"Fred, I know it's hard for you to do, but can you please stop repelling them? They wont hurt you. Trust me on this." Bree said.

All at once, I could hear his thoughts clearly.

He had just been very worried about Bree. He thought, like her, he had been lied to. He only had her safety at heart and had came her to try to make sure she was okay. I knew he'd leave when he was certain of that.

"Would you please join us at our home?" I asked him. "We will explain everything to you." I concluded.

"I'd be glad to." He replied. "I mean no harm to any of you. I just needed to know that Bree was safe." He added.

We made our way back to the house. Bree was unsure where she should be, re-assuring her new parents or sticking with her friend. She flitted between both parties. Clearly trying to cover all corners.

As we got closer, I went ahead to warn Esme and Jasper that we had a guest. I asked Jazz to keep everyone calm. He readily agreed.

Rose, Em and Bree arrived a moment or so later. They were closely followed by Carlisle and Alice. I knew that Bella was safely back at Charlie's. Alice had told me so. I would join her later. Although I knew that both newborns would be kept safely in my home, I couldn't help but be reminded that there were more of us out there that she needed protecting from.

"Welcome to our home," Esme said, hospitable as ever. "Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm very glad to be hear and it's a joy to see Bree so happy." Fred replied.

Introductions were made.

I knew everyone was keen to get the explanations over with. So I began.

"Fred, I will try to explain what happened here just over two days ago, if you wish?" I asked.

"Of course, please do." his response was immediate.

"The whole situation was contrived by a vampire named Victoria." I started. "To put it simply, I killed her mate and she, in turn, wanted to kill mine."

"Can I ask why you would have killed her mate?" Fred was suddenly repelling us again. I couldn't blame him. I'd just admitted to murder.

"I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean to alarm you. Can I ask you to please stop doing whatever it is that you do. I promise no harm will come to you under this roof." I looked towards Jasper, hoping for some help. He nodded, understanding the situation completely.

He relaxed again. Not completely though. He was still just a little bit disgusted.

"Fred, can you smell anything here, in the house? Something familiar?" I asked.

He paused for a few moments, sniffing the air around him.

"The red blouse, he almost whispered. I can smell traces of the red blouse. Where did you get that from?" Did you steal it from Riley?"

"No Fred, we didn't steal it from anyone. It's not here."

"I don't understand, sorry." Fred was utterly confused.

"Fred, the girl who owned the red blouse, her name is Bella. She is my mate. That's why you can smell her here. She almost lives here. Victoria's mate, James, wanted to kill her for sport. I couldn't allow that to happen. I killed him instead."

I was answering his vocal questions. I needed to address some of those in his thoughts too.

"Fred, I continued. There are things about us that you're not aware of. You couldn't possibly be. I know that Riley had instructed you to kill the strange yellow eyes. His reason for this was so that you could take control of all of the blood in Seattle. They're was no need to do that. You already had it all. Our eyes are this color because we don't feed from the human population. We only feed on the blood of animals. Because of that, we are able to live amongst the humans. I simply met and fell in love with one of them.

"Bella is amazing Fred. You should meet her. She is so brave and kind and funny." Bree trilled.

_Over my pile of burning ashes. _I thought.

"Are you the mind reader? Fred asked. Riley told us something about that. To be honest, I didn't really believe him."

"Yes." I stated simply. "I can read minds. Everyone but Bella's. Alice can see the future and Jasper has the ability to control emotions."

"That's quite a lot to take in. I'm guessing that Alice saw our small army coming then. Did that allow you to defend yourselves?" He asked. "I still don't understand how so few of you were able to stave off so many though?"

"That's a good point Fred." I said. "The truth is we didn't defeat them alone. We had help."

"I'm confused. Who could have possibly helped you? Not humans surely." Fred enquired, clearly bemused.

"No, not from humans. At least normal humans anyway." I continued. "There are a tribe of Native Americans who live nearby. They also have special powers. They are shape shifters. Like us, they are committed to the protection of human life. When vampires come close, they turn into wolves. They are more than capable of killing vampires in their altered state." Between us, we defeated the army of new vampires. Bree surrendered to Carlisle and Esme. When the Volturi intervened, they allowed her to live as long as our family took complete responsibility for her."

"Oh," Fred said, startled by all of this new information he had yet to process.

"Would it be okay for me to have a little time on my own with Bree?" He asked. "I know you people mean well, but I need to know how she feels about her new situation and know that she isn't being coerced in any way?"

Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts screamed no. I knew however that Bree herself was completely comfortable with Fred's request. She'd put his mind to rest.

"I see no problem with that," I answered honestly. Rose glared at me, she was screeching profanities and threats at me silently.

Jasper tried to calm her. He got similar profanities thrown in his direction for his troubles.

"Bree, would you like to take a short walk with me?" Fred asked.

Bree, looked towards her parents for permission. I nodded my approval at them both. They didn't like it, but knowing they had little choice in the matter, nodded.

"I will bring her home safely within an hour." Fred promised.

Bree slipped her small arm through his large one and they left.

**So it was Fred after all... Do you think he should stay? Please, please review. Tell me what you think and feel free to suggest ideas. Did I do Edward justice?**

**Thanks to Eilidh as always. She's the best daughter in the world.**


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them all. I didn't get nearly so many on the last chapter though. If everyone who has added my story to their alerts could give me a little review, I'm sure that I'd reach my goal of 100.**

Chapter 14

Jasper Hale

No matter how much calm I threw at Rose and Emmett, it appeared that they were finding it impossible to find their happy places. I suspected that that was because the reason for their newly found happiness had just disappeared out the door with a virtual stranger. Strange to us at least.

They paced around the room furiously, Emmett continually threatening to go and dismember Fred. Rosalie encouraging him.

"Ask Carlisle for some help here," I implored Edward silently.

"Rose, Emmett," Edward said calmly. "There was absolutely no malicious intent in Fred's thoughts." He assured them. "Carlisle, don't you agree?"

"Of course I do Edward." He replied. "Rose, Emmett. I know you're both anxious, but please." He pleaded. "There is no need for you to be so concerned. I'm sure Fred just needs to clarify some issues with Bree. They'll be back soon." He assured them.

"They'd better be." Rose spat.

In an attempt to change the subject, I asked Carlisle how things had gone with Sam and the boys.

"It was a little strange," Carlisle stated honestly. "I told them that we couldn't find the stranger earlier, then had to admit what had happened when Edward and I left. They weren't exactly happy about the situation, but I explained that the stranger was on our land and they agreed to allow us to deal with him for the time being. I will call Sam and go back down there later tonight and explain properly." He finished.

Suddenly, my attention was drawn to my wife. She had been trying to soothe Rose, but she stopped suddenly and was perfectly still, her eyes clouded in the usual fashion.

We all knew better than to interrupt.

She finally took a deep breath and smiled widely. Rose was immediately begging for information.

"What is it Alice? Please, what did you see?"

"Everything is going to be fine." She said. "Fred will stay here tonight. Don't look like that Rose. He only wants to talk to Carlisle, Jazz and Emmett. They will explain the rules to him. He wants to know more about the Volturi and about how we live. He'll leave in the morning. Bree has already decided she'll stay."

Instantly, I felt a huge sense of relief from my brother and sister. They had been so frightened of losing Bree. It was no longer an issue for them. I was delighted. There was still the matter of the council's decision, but for once, things appeared to be going our way.

"Edward, would you mind joining me when I see Sam tonight?" Carlisle asked.

I sensed some very mixed emotions from Edward. He clearly wanted to help Carlisle, but, as always, he was frustrated that in doing so, he missed some precious time with Bella. He fought his inner turmoil and replied.

"Of course I will Carlisle, can we keep the visit short though please? I am worried about Bella."

"Esme, would you mind paying Bella a visit? Just to keep Edward's mind at rest?" Carlisle asked mom, knowingly.

"I'd love to," she beamed. "Do you think I could take some casserole or something over for Charlie? Use that as an excuse for going over there?" She enquired.

"I think that'd be a great idea mom." Edward agreed. "You can say that some of the others went out and you had too much left. Charlie will always be grateful for food." He added.

With that, Esme retreated to the kitchen, humming happily to herself.

It amazed me how Carlisle always knew how to diffuse any tricky situations.

"Rosalie," Esme called out a short while later. "Could you come and help me please?"

I could tell Rose was not in the mood, she was agitated.

"Can't Alice help instead?" Rose called back.

Emmett stopped pacing and made his way to his wife's side. He held her tightly, soothing her with his caresses.

Alice jumped up and made her way to help Esme.

"Can you slice the veggies, while I chop the meat please?" I heard Esme ask.

"It's a deal," chirped Alice. " I'd much rather take on the carrots and onions than the lamb." She crooned.

I tried to suppress a chuckle. Alice wasn't good with raw meat. The thought of touching it appalled her.

Emmett escorted Rose to the couch. They sat there silently, hand in hand, waiting for the return of their beloved daughter.

They were too wrapped up in their own worries to hear me whisper to Carlisle.

"Do you think that Fred's visit will have any influence on the decision of the council?"

"I hope not, for their sake," he answered, nodding to where Rose and Emmett sat.

Almost an hour had passed.

Alice and Esme were enjoying themselves creating an awful smelling lamb stew.

I heard footsteps approaching the door.

At once the atmosphere in the room was electric. The others had heard the same footsteps. Rose, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I stood up. Alice and Esme joined us from the kitchen.

Bree came through the door first, closely followed by Fred. I sent some more calm in Emmett's direction. He was still feeling slightly murderous towards Fred.

"Hello everyone." Bree muttered, nervously. "Fred and I have had a good long talk. He'd like to ask you some questions now if that's okay?" she continued.

Carlisle, ever the peacemaker responded first.

"Of course, Bree. It's understandable that Fred would have questions for us."

"Thank you sir," Fred replied. "I wont stay long. I wouldn't want to impose."

Carlisle looked to Edward, to confirm that Fred meant what he said. Edward nodded.

"Fred," Carlisle said, knowing now that he didn't want to stay. "Edward and I have something we need to do. It's really quite important that we tell our friends what is happening here. We'd appreciate it if your questions could wait until we've had a chance to do that?" He asked.

"Of course," Fred replied. "Maybe I should come back in a couple of hours?"

If I thought it possible, I'd have thought Edward was about to have a stroke. The thought of Fred out there with Bella unprotected. There was no way on God's earth he was going to allow that.

"Fred," he said, regaining a little composure, thanks to the calm I was aiming at him. "There is no need for you to leave right now. Why don't you stay. Have a shower and clean yourself up a little whilst Carlisle and I do what we have to do?"

Sensing his need for help, I added.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Emmett might have some fresh clothes that you can have?" I glanced at Em, who nodded in agreement.

I looked towards Alice. She was nodding. Everything was going as her vision had said it would.

"I don't want to put anyone out." Fred replied.

"You're not," I assured him. "You're Bree's friend. Any friend of hers is a friend of ours. We'd be happy for you to stay the night."

"If you're all sure, then I'd really appreciate a shower and a change of clothes. It's been a while. I must really stink. Even without using my _talent, _I'd most likely still repel you all." He smiled.

_You might want to warn Emmett to have some of Carlisle's donated blood stock ready for him just in case. I will monitor his thirst. _I thought, knowing Edward would be paying attention. Carlisle kept a small stock of Bella's blood type here at the house. It was for emergencies only. Bella tended to have a lot of accidents.

Edward nodded and quickly whispered instructions to Em before anyone else knew anything had transpired.

Carlisle called Sam, who told him to come over as soon as he could. Carlisle told him that he and Edward would be there within fifteen minutes.

Esme took the casserole out of the oven and she left with Edward and Carlisle soon afterwards. They promised they wouldn't be long. I knew that Edward wouldn't be back until the morning.

Rosalie and Emmett had recovered themselves. Sure in the fact that Fred was now just an overnight guest.

Bree showed him to the guest bathroom, where he had a long, luxurious shower. He emerged wearing only a towel. He smelled like shampoo and soap, there was no outwardly sign of his earlier repugnant scent.

I could sense that he was comfortable in his surroundings and knew that he had switched his _gift _off completely.

Emmett went to the pile of clothes in the garage, meant for recycling. Alice rarely allowed us to wear the same clothes more than once or twice. Bella being the exception that proved the rule.

He brought back several pairs of pants, a couple of long sleeved t-shirts, a couple of hoodies, some socks, underwear and a few pairs of sneakers. Fred was delighted with his new wardrobe. He dressed in some camouflage pants and a dark blue polo shirt, removing his high leg boots and replacing them with some nike running shoes. Bree brought him a backpack that Rose had provided. He put the remaining clothes in there.

"Geez, thanks you guys. This is so cool." He was clearly elated with his new gear.

I got the impression that, like Bree, he hadn't had much of a life before he was changed.

We chatted about nothing in particular. Before long Carlisle and Esme returned home.

"I'm glad you seem to be happy in your new surroundings." Esme said to Fred, in her usual welcoming manner.

"Thank you so much ma'am" Fred replied. "I have truly enjoyed being here."

Of course he had. Once he had dressed himself, he had became a little restless and knowing that he was thirsty, I gave Em a nod. He produced a tumbler full of human "O Negative", which he handed to Fred, who drank it greedily. I tried to tune out at this point. Fred's thirst only added to my own.

"So," Carlisle asked, "you must have some questions for us?"

The remainder of the night was spent discussing the pro's and con's of the Volturi, our diet and Bree's ongoing happiness.

Fred was interested in everything he was told.

The sky lightened and before we knew it, morning had dawned.

Fred made to leave. He had apologised for feeding from the hiker so close to our home and promised Bree that he would visit occasionally. He was not ready to attempt to live by our vegetarian lifestyle for the moment, but promised to think about it for the future. He assured us that he would respect our values and never feed from a human within a two hundred mile radius of our residence ever again. We had told him everything he needed to know.

He would be safe from the wrath of the Volturi. He had never broken the rules.

Bree was keen for him to meet Bella. I assured her that this was not the time.

He gave Bree a hug before he left. He told her that he would head north into Canada again and would remain in the Vancouver area, so, should she ever change her mind she could look for him.

Bree held tight to Rosalie's hand as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Once Fred was out of sight, she turned to Emmett, who gave her one of his bear hugs. Her breath was hitching. Both Em and Rose held her, whispering re-assurances to her.

Bree would be okay. I was sure of it.

Alice went still again. Clearly another vision overcoming her.

When it was over, she was beaming.

"What did you see?" Bree asked, hesitantly.

"I can't see anything that will happen with the wolves," Alice said, bouncing on the spot. "I believe we'll get good news soon though."

"Why would you say that?" Rose asked. "I don't want to be given false hope."

"I don't think I am giving your false hope. That's why." Alice said with conviction. "I saw Bree and Bella. They were arguing."

"Oh, and that's good why?" Rose enquired, clearly worried again.

"Because they were arguing over the merits of both Romeo and Heathcliffe," answered Alice.

"So why does that make any difference to the decision that we're waiting for?" I asked, confused.

Alice could be a bit obscure sometimes, even for my liking. All I knew was that she was feeling very satisfied with herself right now.

"Because," my beautiful wife said. "They were both vampires in my vision."

**So what do you think? Does Alice's vision mean the wolves will let Bree stay? Sorry to those of you who wanted Fred to stay. It just wasn't how I pictured things panning out. He may be back for visits from time to time though.**

**Please, please review. I will answer each review personally... promise! Feel free to make suggestions for future chapters. If I use your idea, I will credit you.**

**Thanks again to Eilidh for her continuing help.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I'm sorry for whining about not getting enough reviews for the last chapter. I got loads more for chapter 14. I am so happy that you all seem to like this...**

**Enjoy..**.

Chapter 15

Bree Tanner-Cullen

Dear Diary

_OMG, what an amazing couple of days I've had. Again!_

_When I said goodnight to you the other night, I overheard my new family discussing weddings. I've never been to a wedding before but I remember that it was always something I'd love to do. _

_When I was on the streets. Before I was changed. I vaguely remember standing opposite different churches, watching the crowds gather to congratulate the newlyweds. The brides were always so radiant. Their dresses in all shapes and sizes. Big meringues, tight bodice hugging slimline creations. Some plain, some ornately decorated with beads and pearls. I remember thinking that this was a dream for me. That someday, I'd be the one dressed in white, with my true love looking into my eyes. Posing for pictures. It was a dream that I knew would never come true._

_I listened to the conversation below and decided to ask if I might join in. My family sounded so happy. Edward and Bella were getting married. Soon._

_I went to the top of the stairs and called to Edward. Asked him to keep Bella close. I didn't feel too thirsty and was pretty sure that I could control myself. I wouldn't have done this otherwise._

_I ran downstairs and deliberately sat on my dad's lap. I knew he would keep hold of me. It was just a necessary precaution but to be honest, I loved sitting there. I felt so safe in his arms. Mom sat beside us and I asked Bella about her and Edward's plans._

_I didn't realise at that point that mom and dad were getting married again too. They wanted to make a show of their commitment before introducing me to the humans in the surrounding neighbourhood as their adopted daughter._

_I am going to be allowed to attend Bella and Edward's wedding. Just for a little while. Like a test. I will have to prepare myself for that. I wouldn't want to let any of my family down. If I pass the test, I'd be able to take a bigger part in mom and dad's wedding. I want that more than I've ever wanted anything. I want to make them as happy as they've made me._

_The strangest thing happened after that. Alice went all weird. Her face seemed to cloud over and she sat perfectly still for a few moments. The others appeared to be used to this. I had no idea what was happening._

_Uncle Jasper explained about Alice's visions. I hope he doesn't mind me referring to him as uncle. So far it's only in here but that's how I think of him. He is my big, kind, southern uncle. He has helped me so much and I love him to pieces._

_I was then told about the gifts the others had. Of course, I knew about Edward's mind reading. All of us newborns were told about that. It was one of the only things Riley said that I truly believed._

_Then we discussed the possibility of me having a gift. I doubted that would be possible. I am just too ordinary. Edward thinks that I might have some talent for knowing the truth when I hear it. Maybe he has a point. I hope so. They told me that I might develop another gift, in time. I might be too young to this life to realise what I can do yet._

_I started thinking to myself _ 'if I could choose my gift, what would I choose?_' Something really cool, like flying maybe? I wondered if there are vampires that can fly? I should probably ask Mom or Dad about that some time. Or maybe I could have something really helpful? I dunno, I'll have to give my gift some more thought later._

_Alice's last vision was strange. She was looking to my future, to try to pinpoint any gift I might have. She said her vision was different. Clouded in some way. Like she was being stopped from seeing what she should normally be able to see. Like something was repelling her._

_I immediately thought of Fred. That was his gift. He could repel other vampires. Maybe he could repel Alice from seeing him in my future?_

_I told the others what I thought. I felt mom tense up. She didn't like the thought of Fred being part of my future. I assured her that no matter what, unless the wolves told me to leave, I was staying with her and dad._

_Sam called. He wanted to meet with Carlisle and Edward. A decision hadn't been made but he wanted to talk to them._

_He came over with Paul and Embry in the morning. They seemed like nice guys as long as I ignored the smell of wet dog, which was disgusting, even from the top of the stairs. I didn't think I could be around them too often without the aid of nose plugs._

_They told Carlisle that they had come across one of our kind. Someone they didn't know. I instinctively knew this would have been Fred. Carlisle told them what he knew and agreed that I would go with Edward, mom and dad to look for him. I was happy to help._

_They asked to meet me. I was terrified. These were the beings that I saw tearing the newborns limb from limb in their altered state. _

_I had to stop breathing when I went to introduce myself, the stench was disgusting. I said hello to them. Sam agreed to speak for me at the council meeting. I appreciated that._

_Once they left, we did what we promised to do. We hunted while we were out but didn't find any trace of Fred or anyone else. I was very disappointed. Part of me had really looked forward to seeing my friend again._

_Edward and Carlisle left to update the pack, I showered, expecting just another quiet evening reading. How wrong could I be. _

_They hadn't been gone anymore than a few minutes when Carlisle arrived back at the house. He told Alice to go get Bella and join him in La Push with her. He asked mom, dad and I to join Edward. They had came across the scent of the strange vampire._

_We all ran together. When we got near Edward, Carlisle and Alice went off in a different direction. I could smell Fred. I knew it was him. I called out to him. Told him to show himself. Told him no to be afraid._

_He came out from his hiding place, behind a large spruce tree. Emmett wasn't too happy about him running towards me. I told him that it was fine. I knew Fred wouldn't hurt me. It was great to see him again._

_We went back to the house. _

_We explained to him what had happened during the fight. He was confused at first but accepted all of Edward's explanations._

_He asked the family if it would be okay to go for a walk with me alone. I realised that mom and dad were not exactly happy about this, but I really wanted to speak to Fred on our own. Fred promised them that we'd be back within an hour. I took his hand and we stepped out into the night._

_It was a lovely evening. It wasn't raining. I was told that it rained here a lot. I hadn't really experienced a large downpour just yet._

_I told Fred how happy I was here. He was curious about my new parents. I explained a bit about their history. He told me that he was very happy for me. That I deserved this new life. I asked him if he'd like to stay. I would really have liked him to. I knew he wouldn't though. He told me that he just wasn't cut out to be part of such a large group of people. Fred was a loner at heart. I guess that's why his gift made sense._

_He promised that if it was okay with my new family, he'd visit regularly. We walked along the river. Fred agreed that it was a really beautiful place to live. We came across a lone stag and I showed him how I fed now. It was funny. He was totally grossed out. _

_He asked me about the Volturi. I told him that he should ask Carlisle to explain them to him. He could do it so much better than I could._

_He asked about Diego. I could talk to Fred about him easier than I could with the Cullens. Fred knew Diego, they didn't._

_I told him how much I missed him. The pain of his death would stay with me forever. I felt that a small part of me died with Diego. We were together for such a short time but I knew that I loved him. Maybe not the all enduring forever love that Carlisle and Esme had. Definitely not the overwhelming love that Bella had for Edward. She loved him enough to give up her human life for him. But, I'd loved him just the same and it would take some time for me to mourn his passing._

_We headed back to the house. Fred was keen to make sure that I got back on time. He didn't want to antagonise my family, the people that he hoped would become his friends._

_I told him how cool Bella was. I explained that it was very painful for me being in the same room as her but that I was determined to control my thirst around her. I had so much in common with Bella and she was so kind to me. Fred didn't think that he was ready to be around humans, not without killing them. I understood._

_I told him about the impending weddings and he promised to come back and here all my news once Bella had been changed._

_I accepted this compromise willingly. At least I knew I'd see Fred again someday._

_When we got home (well home to me), I told the others that Fred had some questions for them._

_Carlisle explained that he and Edward had an errand to run and that they would answer all Fred's questions when they got back._

_I took Fred upstairs and he had a shower._

_When he came downstairs, he looked like a completely different vampire. All clean and shiny. Definitely more attractive than he normally looked._

_Dad brought him some of his old clothes. Fred really appreciated that gesture. I gave him a backpack to put them in. He was definitely in a happy zone then. There was no trace of his gift at all. It was great to see him like that, all relaxed and enjoying himself._

_I noticed Jasper nodding some silent message to dad and he disappeared. Mom asked me to help her with something upstairs. She told me when we went into her and dad's room that Fred was thirsty and dad was giving him some human blood to drink. She was right in thinking that I'd be best kept away. My self control was improving but not that much..._

_We went back downstairs once the coast was clear so to speak._

_Carlisle arrived home. He told us that Edward had gone to look after Bella._

_He answered all of Fred's questions and invited him to stay the night. Fred agreed but he said he'd leave in the morning. _

_Dawn broke. Fred told me that he'd stay in the Vancouver area in case I changed my mind and went looking for him. I knew I wouldn't._

_Fred left. I was sad. He was the last connection to the beginning of my new life. I knew he'd come back though._

_Mom and dad comforted me when he left._

_Then, the best news. Alice had a vision. She saw Bella and I arguing. This should have been bad news, except that we were both vampires during the argument. _

_I can only hope that this means that the wolves will allow me to stay?_

_Going to sign off now... Mom's calling me._

_Bree xx_

**I'm not really sure about these diary extracts. I don't enjoy writing them but will stay with them if you like them. Please let me know. I feel a Rose POV coming up. Tell me what you think. **

**Please review. I will reply.**

**Thanks to Eilidh. She helps me more with these diary entries more than the normal chapters. I struggle with these TBH,**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone. Once again, thank you all for your reviews and suggestions.**

**I'd especially like to thank etyorkshirelass, cutie16 and Carolina Grey. Your support has been very much appreciated.**

Chapter 16

Rosalie Hale Cullen

I was happier than I could ever remember, and I remember a lot.

I finally realised that my life does have a meaning. When Carlisle changed me, I struggled for many years. I wished for a long, long time, that he hadn't bothered. I'd have preferred to have been left to die.

I knew I wasn't easy to live with. Carlisle had allowed me to have my vengeance and I was grateful for that. However, in the years that followed, I just couldn't see the point of this existence.

Then I found my monkey man. It was a horrific journey, taking him back to Carlisle to be changed. I was too scared to attempt to change him myself. His blood sang to me in the same way Bella's does to Edward. I held my breath and ran. I don't think I had ever ran that fast and know I haven't since. I knew asking Carlisle to change Emmett was the single most selfish thing I had ever done. I still can't find it in myself to apologise for that though.

Emmett made life bearable. He worshipped me. I knew that. He also grounded me. I loved him more than anything else on the planet.

There was only one thing missing and I resented it. Badly.

My need, yes it was a need, for a child of my own overwhelmed me at times. Made me unreasonable and bad tempered. I took solace in my beauty and the love of my man.

I hated the choice Bella was making. I had no real objection to Bella becoming my sister. I knew she belonged with my brother. I just didn't want her to miss out on the things that I missed out on.

Sadly, she didn't seem to mind the sacrifice she was about to make.

And then there was Bree.

From the second that Jane allowed her to live, the plan started formulating in my head. She was so tiny. So scared and alone. My heart went out to her immediately. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she could fill the void in my life.

I spoke to Emmett. Told him where my thoughts were going. He was enthusiastic to say the least. He thought Bree had qualities that I hadn't even noticed. Where I saw fear, he saw courage. Where I saw loneliness, he saw independence. We were both right of course. She was far from your average teen.

We both agreed quickly that we'd love to take care of Bree. Teach her, care for her and be there for her. Always.

We could only pray that Carlisle and Esme would allow us and that Bree herself would be willing to stay with us.

The family were easy to convince. If anything, Carlisle and Esme were very proud of us for wanting to take on this responsibility.

When we took Bree hunting, I was more nervous than I had ever been. Her decision was so important to both of us.

Emmett had spent some _bonding_ time with her already and she seemed genuinely fond of him. I, on the other hand had only just taken her to the bathroom and helped Esme explain how we lived. I had no idea how she felt about me. To be honest, I was aware that most of my family thought of me as selfish and self centred. Rightly so. I just hoped that Bree found something more to me. Something that would make her want to stay with me.

When she threw herself at us after we asked her to be our daughter, I was shocked to the core. She had absolutely no hesitation. My heart soared. I was completely and utterly elated.

When Bella bought her a journal, I got all emotional. I swear I'd have shed a few tears had it been possible. I had treated Bella poorly to say the least. I was ashamed. Her gift to Bree was so personal. She was welcoming my daughter in a way that I'd never even attempted to welcome her. Things were going to change.

When we discussed the weddings, I had no hesitation in asking Bella to be my bridesmaid. It was the first thing I would do in an attempt to make things right between us.

Edward saw right through me, of course. It didn't matter. He knew that my thoughts were genuine and he was ecstatic that I had finally accepted the love of his existence as my sister.

Then Fred arrived. I had never been so worried. If I'd been human, I'd have aged ten years overnight.

Fred was a tie to Bree's past. If she changed her mind and chose to leave with him, I wouldn't stop her. I loved her completely. I wanted her to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing mine and Emmett's happiness.

I had no reason to worry as it turned out.

She told Fred that she had new parents. She loved us. How did I get this lucky?

Bree was my amazing girl. She wouldn't allow Alice to dress her like a Barbie doll. She had her own sense of style.

Every single time she called me mom, or Em dad, I thought my heart would suddenly start beating again.

The only grey cloud on the horizon was the decision of the dogs. I still couldn't bring myself to like them, not even a little. I knew that without their help, our family might not have lived through the battle with the newborns. Even so, although I was grateful to them, I didn't trust them. Maybe the fact that they held my future happiness in the palms of their hands, or paws, had something to do with this. Time would tell.

Alice's vision helped somewhat. None of us would really bet against Alice. So when she saw Bree and Bella together as vampires my worries lessened. I really did think that everything would be okay.

So here I am now. Basking in motherhood. Who'd have believed it?

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today, Bree?" I asked once Fred had been gone a couple of hours.

"Not really," she answered. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well," I said, a little hesitantly. "Your dad and I were wondering, maybe we should take you hunting. Then, if you feel ready, we could go visit a little town to the east, Fairholm. We could take a wander around and see how you cope being closer to the humans? We wouldn't let you hurt anyone."

"Hopefully it' make being around Bella easier." Emmett added.

Bree looked nervous.

"We don't have to." I assured her. "It was just an idea."

"No mom, dad," she said, looking at us both. "I'd like to try. I think if I've fed enough, I should be okay."

"Great," I said. "I'm sure you will be fine." I knew I was trying to fill her with a confidence that I wasn't sure I really believed in myself. I just knew she'd have to try at some point. I just hoped we weren't pushing her too far, too soon.

Bree went upstairs to change into some more durable clothes. She came back down looking totally adorable in dark blue jeans and a pink hoodie. She had matching pink converse sneakers on her feet.

We headed east. Emmett and I holding her hands between us as we ran. Before long we found a rather large herd of deer. Emmett and I let Bree feed first. She killed and drained two of the larger deer before the others had even noticed what was happening. Emmett and I had one each. We had to chase them. They had sensed what was about to happen and tried to outrun us.

"You ready now?" Emmett asked.

"No, not yet." Bree responded in her soft voice. "I'm scared. I don't want to let you down."

"Hey sweetheart, don't worry," I soothed. "No matter what happens, you'll never let us down."

"I just need to feel more full, I think." she said.

"That's absolutely fine," Emmett assured her. "Remember, we don't have to do this. We can go home if that's what you'd prefer."

"No, dad. I want to do this. I really want to spend more time with Bella. I need to do this." Bree smiled nervously.

We headed north now, we were very near to Fairholm. I caught the scent of something very familiar to me. A lynx. My favorite. It didn't matter to me though. Bree's needs were much more important than my preferences now.

I pointed her in the direction of the big cat. She shot me one of her gorgeous grins and ran off in the direction I'd shown.

She came back just a couple of minutes later, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry mom. I spilt some."

Her top had a few dark spots on it. Nothing major.

"It looks like you've just got some Ribena down your top." I pointed out. "No one will notice." I assured her.

Emmett found her worries funny.

"Hey squirt." he laughed. "It's all good. Trust me."

We headed into town. It wasn't busy. Just a few humans going about their business.

Everything was fine for the first half hour. Then, from nowhere, Bree tensed. She growled quietly.

Emmett grabbed her and held her tight.

I could see her struggling to get away from him. It took all of his strength to keep her at bay.

Across the street there was an elderly woman going into the post office. I picked up on her scent. It was particularly sweet.

"Stop breathing Bree." I instructed her. "Emmett, let's get her out of here."

Bree complied immediately. She became more relaxed and Em was able to pick her up. We walked back towards the forest area as fast as we could without drawing attention to ourselves.

Once we were out of the range of any human, Emmett put her down.

She was distraught.

"I'm so sorry. I'm rubbish at this," she wailed.

"It's our fault." I tried to comfort her. "We pushed you too far. We should have known better."

"No, it's me." I shouldn't have been allowed to live. The Volturi should have just killed me. There's no way I can be around Bella now. 'll never get the hang of this. I'm bad. Very, very bad."

"Hey squirt, you did great." Emmett encouraged.

She wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Take me home." She demanded.

She was in the middle of a fully fledged teenage strop.

I would have found it funny, if I wasn't so concerned about her.

Then my own insecurities set in. Maybe Em and I weren't ready for this. How could we have got this so wrong? We'd need to speak to Carlisle.

As we ran home, I voiced my concerns to Emmett. He was now trying to pacify both Bree and me. He was telling Bree how well she'd done for her first attempt. She was having none of it. I wished we'd brought Jasper with us. In retrospect that's where we'd gone wrong. _Shit. Should have thought of that!_

We were terrible parents. I told Emmett as much.

Bree stopped suddenly. She sank down onto the forest floor, her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped. "You're not terrible parents. I should know. You're the best. Oh what have I done. You must hate me."

She was devastated. Her breath was coming in short bursts. She was sobbing, vampire style. I felt like my heart was breaking.

"Oh Bree," I begged. "Please stop torturing yourself. Your dad and I love you so much. We could never hate you."

Emmett and I held her in a tight embrace. Doing whatever we could to re-assure her.

She calmed down a little. Her breathing stopped hitching.

"Let's go home." Emmett suggested.

"Yes please." Bree responded.

We ran home. Stopping for nothing.

I was thankful that Jasper was home when we arrived. He sensed the tension immediately and instantly aimed to correct the atmosphere.

I suddenly realised that I loved my family. My selfishness had never really allowed me to see how much I depended on them until now.

I felt complete. For the first time in my existence, I was content.

**I hope you enjoyed reading from Rosalie's POV as much as I enjoyed writing it. She really has changed. Well in my mind, she has.**

**Please keep up the reviews. I'm getting close to my goal of 100 reviews now. So if you've put me on your alerts but not reviewed, maybe now is the time to start?**

**As always, huge thanks to Eilidh for reading and pointing out all of my stupid mistakes... Love you! xxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hooray, I reached my goal of 100 reviews. Thank you so much! Special thanks to Werefaerie120 and Ardana for helping me get there. **

**I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Jasper Hale

In the hours that followed Alice's vision, I felt all of my family becoming more relaxed. Rose and Emmett were even becoming a little excited. They had been so concerned about the outcome of the La Push council meeting, now they were just a little less tense about it all.

They asked Bree if she'd like to accompany them on a trip to another town, not too far away. Bree was a little wary at first but finally concluded that she should be okay if she was able to feed en route.

Rosalie was confident that Bree was ready to walk amongst humans. Her confidence was mainly due to Bree's reaction to Bella. Emmett wasn't quite so sure. I felt that he was a little nervous, rightly so, in my opinion.

They left for their excursion. I decided to accompany Alice. She was visiting the designer in Seattle that would be creating Bella's bridal gown.

When we arrived, I could sense some apprehension coming from the human. He sensed that we were dangerous but couldn't quite pinpoint why. He sweated profusely as Alice showed him some of the drawings she'd done, wiping his brow regularly.

I could tell that he didn't really understand Alice's wish for the gown to be so old fashioned. He was more used to creating modern dresses. He was altogether too nervous to question Alice too much though.

Overall, the meeting went well. Alice picked out the material for the dress then handed over an obscene amount of money as a deposit, promising to return in two weeks to assess the finished creation.

Bella wouldn't be joining her. Alice would do any alterations herself.

We weren't home long before Bree came barging through the door, closely followed by Emmett and Rose. I didn't really need my gift to feel the angst coming from the little one. She was muttering under her breath. Something about being no use. Rubbish at this.

Rosalie was clearly trying to comfort her new daughter. Re-assure her somehow.

I used my gift to calm Bree. Rosalie looked towards me, gratitude flowing from her. There was something more though, something I'd never before felt from Rosalie. Affection. I knew she was fond of all of us. We were her family and she'd do anything for us but for the first time, I felt that she loved us. I think she might have just realised how much for the first time too.

This was a moment.

Like all moments, it passed. Emmett asked Alice if she'd mind keeping an eye on Bree whilst he and Rose spoke to Carlisle and Esme.

"Of course, I'd love to." Alice replied. "Would you like to know what Jazz and I did this afternoon?" She asked Bree.

"Do I have a choice?" Bree asked. "I'm not really in the mood."

Alice's jaw dropped. I guessed, she hadn't seen Bree's bad mood coming. It was quite amusing really.

I tried to send some happy thoughts in Bree's direction. It wasn't really working as well as it normally did.

"I'm sorry." Alice responded, her normal whispy voice, replaced by a sharper tone. "Have I done something to offend you? I know your young. I understand that things are all new and strange to you right now. That, however, does not make it okay for you to be so rude."

Bree became sheepish.

"I'm sorry Alice. I've just not had a very good day."

"That's a poor excuse," Alice said, her voice returning to normal. "Do you want to tell us about it? Maybe we can help."

Bree's emotions changed again. She felt sad and ashamed now.

She told us what had happened earlier, in town. She was utterly despondent.

"To be honest," I said, trying to comfort her, "I thought it was just a little bit too soon for you to be around humans. I know how difficult it was and still is for me." I assured her.

"Thanks uncle Jasper." Bree replied. "I really appreciate you telling me that you still struggle sometimes. It gives me hope that I'll get better in time."

"Of course you will." Alice chirped. "It'll just take time and that's one thing you have plenty of. Now do you want to see my sketches of Bella's wedding gown?"

The two of them sat, huddled together and discussed all the details of the dress and everything else about the upcoming nuptials of my brother and Bella.

_Uncle Jasper, did I hear that right? Bree just called me uncle Jasper. I was delighted. This was something that I could do, I reckoned. I could be a good uncle for Bree. I'd give her guidance and be a sounding board for her whenever she needed me. I could help her to control her thirst and realise her limitations._

The girls continued discussing the wedding. I tuned out. Wanting to concentrate on what was going on elsewhere in the house.

I could hear the conversation going on in Carlisle's study. Rosalie was berating herself for getting it so wrong with Bree. She realised that it had been too soon to take Bree out amongst humans without the back up of either Edward or myself.

Carlisle, as always was kind. Explaining to her that she'd have had to try at some point. At least she knew now that it wouldn't be easy and wouldn't happen quickly.

Esme explained that she'd had it easy with us, in comparison. We were all grown ups when we were changed. Bree was still a young girl and teenage strops would happen from time to time. She told Em and Rose not to worry about them. They'd happen but blow over quickly.

Just then, I heard voices outside and realised immediately that Edward and Bella were approaching the house.

"Rose, Emmett," I called. "You might want to get down here." I continued.

They came back downstairs immediately, closely followed by Carlisle and Esme.

Understanding right away, Emmett sat down next to Bree and put his arm around her, pulling her to him.

Bree froze. Suddenly catching Bella's scent.

"Sorry, I can't do this right now." She apologised, heading upstairs at vampire speed.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at one and other, disappointment flowing from them in torrents.

"Hi everyone," cooed Bella. "Where's Bree?" she asked, looking round the room, clearly a little confused.

"She's upstairs," Carlisle answered. "She had a little set back earlier today and is now convinced that she can't be around you sweetheart."

"Well that's not good." Bella replied. "I have some things for her, here too. Would it be okay if I went up to talk to her?"

"Not a chance of it." Edward's response was immediate. "If she doesn't feel that she can control herself around you today, you should stay away from her."

"You worry too much." Bella told Edward. "Bree's confidence has taken a little knock, that's all. She will cope just fine. She just needs to get back on the horse in a manner of speaking. Emmett, can you please take me upstairs. I want to talk to my niece."

Rosalie beamed at Bella. "Thank you." she mouthed silently.

"Okay then, but I'm coming too." Edward relented.

"Fine, if you must." Bella said. "Let's go."

We listened from the living room.

Bella knocked on the door of Rose and Em's room.

"Go away, Bella." Bree wailed. "I can't do this today."

"Sure you can," replied Bella. "I'm coming in now, so deal with it."

I heard Bella opening the door.

"Dad, help!" Bree exclaimed.

"I'm here," he said. "You'll be fine. Come on sit on the bed with me."

Edward must have been keeping Bella outside the door. I couldn't hear their footsteps going anywhere.

"Come in." Emmett invited.

"I brought you some books. Some of them will come in handy when you start school." Bella told Bree. From the sound of the footsteps, I could tell that Bella was approaching Bree slowly.

"School?" Bree asked, her attention clearly piqued.

I felt Edward relaxing. He must have read Bree's thoughts and realised that her fears were only in her mind. She still had no intention of hurting Bella.

"Yes, school." Bella said. "You will have to go to school at some point. If you're being adopted by Rosalie and Emmett, you'll have to go to school. It's the law." Bella giggled.

The tension left Bree, almost completely and she laughed along with Bella.

"I've never really attended school properly." Bree said. "My dad kept me off, a lot. He said that he needed me to help him around the house more than he needed me to learn math." She continued.

"Really?" Emmett asked. Clearly a little angry that Bree's biological father had thought so little of his daughter's education. "Well, you'll be going back to school as soon as you feel you're ready." He said. "It's important to get a good all round education. That way you can make informed choices about what you want to do with your life."

I found this particularly amusing, coming from Emmett. He was always the one who moaned at Carlisle, every time we were registered for a new school. I guessed he'd decided that he was going to take his parental responsibilities seriously.

"So what did you bring for me?" Bree asked Bella.

"I have some Shakespeare and a few of my favorite books." Bella replied.

"What books?" Bree asked, her love of books clearly had her interested..

"To Kill a Mockingbird; Far from the Madding Crowd; Wuthering Heights and 1984." Bella said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I love To Kill a Mockingbird." Bree was excited now. "I loved little Jem, and poor Boo Radley." she continued.

"Well, I'll leave them here for you. You can read them at your leisure. Just promise me that you won't pull another stunt like that again. I don't want you to hide from me. It hurts my feelings." Bella assured her gently.

"No, I promise I won't." Bree replied. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle's cell phone rang, Everyone's attention was now drawn to that. It was 10.30pm and we were all aware that we were awaiting news from the wolves.

Carlisle answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking." He said.

It was difficult to know exactly what was being said. Carlisle merely nodded and said "of course, that will be fine.. See you soon." Before ending the call.

The atmosphere in the room was electric, to say the least. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Bree came downstairs during the course of the call.

Rose looked like she was going to have a stroke. Emmett was pacing, almost frantically.

"Sam and Jacob are coming over. They'll be here within the hour." Carlisle stated calmly.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get cooking." Esme nodded to Bella and they both headed to the kitchen.

"I doubt if food will have any influence at this late stage." Rose thought out loud.

I tried to calm everyone down.

"It won't babe," Emmett said in response to Rosalie's words. "Esme is just doing whatever she can think of to help." He added.

"What should we make?" Esme asked Bella.

"I don't know," she replied. "Something quick and simple. Maybe some mac 'n' cheese?" Bella suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good." Esme replied. "With salad and garlic bread."

Bree joined them in the kitchen. "Can I help?" she asked. I felt that she was offering help in order to alleviate her nerves. She was well aware that her new life could be swept away from her in an hour or so's time.

Edward hovered close by. Needing to keep focused on Bree's thoughts, whilst I focused on her emotional state.

"Can you grate some cheddar?" Bella asked Bree.

"Sure, I think I remember how to do that." Bree smiled.

Bella handed her the cheese, a bowl and the cheese grater. Bree grated the cheese in seconds.

"Shall I grate some bread too?" she asked. "When I used to make this, I loved breadcrumbs on top. It makes it all nice and crispy."

"I've never tried that," Bella looked at Bree, thinking about how that would work. "But go ahead. I think that would make a nice addition."

The girls worked harmoniously together. The macaroni was in the oven, with Bree's breadcrumbs added to the cheddar topping. The garlic bread was ready and the salad had been tossed.

The doorbell rang.

We all looked around at each other nervously. Bree ran to Rose and Emmett and sat between them on the couch. She knew that our guests held her future in their hands.

Edward went to get the door...

**So the time has finally arrived. What will the wolves say? Please send me a review or even a storyline suggestion. I am grateful for any comments you have and will respond to them all personally.**

**Thanks to Eilidh as always xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**So we finally get to the big decision...**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 18

Jasper Hale

Edward opened the door and indicated for our guests to come in. Then went straight back to the kitchen to mind Bella.

Rosalie and Emmett were on tenterhooks. They didn't know whether they should stand or sit. Speak or keep quiet. I tried to calm them but I wasn't really having my usual success with that. They hovered around the door to the kitchen, not wanting to be too far from Bree but trying to gauge our guest's facial expressions.

Alice flitted around the room, straightening flowers in vases as she went. Never one to sit still for any length of time.

Carlisle welcomed Sam and Jacob like long, lost friends.

"The girls, Esme, Bella and Bree have been cooking," he informed them. "Would you like to eat now or would you rather wait until we've talked.

"Bella's here?" Jacob asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Yes, of course she's here. If she wasn't, do you think that Edward would be?" Carlisle laughed, nervously.

"Good point." said Sam. "If it's okay with you, can we go over what was discussed at the council meeting tonight now? I'd prefer to get it out of the way."

"I think that'd be a good idea," I joined in with the conversation. "We'll all be a lot more relaxed once we know what's happening and I'm struggling a little with all the anxiety in the room." I admitted.

Carlisle nodded and I walked towards the large dining table and started pulling out chairs. A gesture meant to let the others know that it was time to come and sit down.

Bree walked out of the kitchen. She looked at least two years younger than her actual age. She was dressed simply in skinny jeans and a pale blue tee shirt. She walked towards the table hand in hand with her parents. They were the first to take their seats. They sat right in the middle of the table.

Jacob and Sam were next to sit down. They took seats directly opposite Rose, Emmett and Bree. Alice and I sat next to Rosalie. Edward and Bella sat by Emmett.

Esme joined Carlisle and they sat next to Sam, angling their chairs so that they could watch everyone's reactions to whatever news we were about to receive.

Bella gave Jacob a small wave and he smiled weakly back at her.

Sam cleared his throat and began.

"As you all know, we had our latest council meeting earlier tonight. It was well attended, as these things go. I think we're all aware why that'd be the case. We took care of all of the normal tribe issues first and then got straight to our main agenda item. Bree.

I explained the entire story to everyone. As is normal in any unusual situation like this, there are a few rumours going around. The rumours were mainly made up of stories about how wild Bree is. How she would attempt to kill the entire population of Forks. I was, at least, able to quash the rumours before they were taken too far.

Some of the older tribe members were incredibly concerned. Some of them have never met any of your family. Billy was a great help then. He told them about how Carlisle worked on Jake here. How he went out of his way to make Jake better and came to check up on him regularly. He told them that he trusted all of the Cullens now. Not just Carlisle. He said he believed that Carlisle had never fed on a single drop of human blood and that although he believed that the rest of you might have been unable to resist once or twice in your long, long lives, that he didn't think that our people were at any greater risk from your family than we were crossing the street."

"Your dad said all that?" Bella asked, astonished. "Wow Jake. You need to thank him. From all of us."

"Here, here." Emmett added.

Jacob nodded.

Carlisle motioned for them to be quiet and allow Sam to continue.

"Some of the younger pack members," Sam continued, "were even more enthusiastic about our alliance. Seth especially. He seems to think the sun shines out of Edward's every orifice."He laughed. "Of course none of us have heard the end of his and Edward's epic battle," he added, rolling his eyes.

We are still very worried about Bree's ability to control her thirst. But all things being said, we trust you to look after her and guide her. We managed to convince the elders of this."

An enormous sense of elation engulfed me all at once.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Rosalie was standing now. Completely overcome and not sure what to do or say next.

"Yes, Rosalie Cullen. Bree can stay with her new mom and dad." Sam beamed at her.

Emmett and Bree jumped up and hugged Rosalie tightly.

Then, all at once everyone was hugging. I hugged Alice, Edward hugged Bella, Esme gave Carlisle a quick squeeze before trying to hug Sam and Jacob at the same time. No mean feat, given their size.

Rosalie and Emmett stepped round to the other side of the table.

I'd seen a completely different side to Rose in the last few days but what I was seeing now would have stopped my heart, if I'd had one.

She threw her arms around Sam, whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jacob walked away, I felt a strange kind of fear from him. Most likely fear that he might be the next person that my sister would throw herself at.

Emmett shook Sam's hand and gave him his own thanks.

The next emotion to catch my attention was from Jacob again. He was surprised and worried. He was looking over at Bella, who was taking her turn to hug Bree. He couldn't quite believe that Bree was able to control herself so well around Bella in such a short space of time. To be perfectly honest, neither did I. Alice had a hold of Bree. Edward had a hold of Bella. But they had managed to have a tentative hold of each other.

Once everyone had regained their composure, the girls retreated to the kitchen to bring the food out.

Edward wanted to go with them but Bella soon kiboshed that plan. She told him to sit with the rest of the boys, she'd be fine with Rose, Alice and Esme for protection. He rejoined us at the table.

Bella was really starting to take control of Edward's overbearing ways. It was rather amusing to watch.

"There is still some talking to do." Sam announced. "Some ground rules to iron out."

"Of course," Carlisle returned. "We will be happy to adhere to any instructions that you have for us."

"Carlisle, we don't have instructions for you. We're not about to start giving you orders." Jake interrupted. "Thing's have changed considerably now. We will make some suggestions and you will be free to make your own. Then we'll agree on the best way forward."

"That sounds very reasonable." Edward added. "I'm sure that we'll be able to work everything out between us."

The girls returned then, armed with platters of foul smelling human food.

Sam's stomach growled, loudly.

"Sorry folks," he said embarrassed. "It all smells so good. For people who don't eat regular food, you girls, surely can cook." He smiled.

"Well I haven't had the pleasure of tasting your food yet, Esme. But this sure does smell great." Jacob added.

Bree brought plates and cutlery in.

Rose went back to the kitchen and re-appeared with a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses. She sat them all down on the table before taking Bree to sit with her on the couch.

Alice and I joined them, leaving Carlisle, Edward and Emmett to negotiate terms with the boys whilst they ate and drank.

Jacob and Sam tucked in. They were helped along a little by Bella who had a small portion in comparison with their enormous ones.

Everyone at the table chatted amiably as the humans ate.

Sam suggested that the first thing to be done would be to introduce the rest of the pack to Bree. She had already met Sam, Embry, Paul and Jake. He thought it would be prudent for the remainder of the pack to meet her in person. Jacob added, surprisingly, that Billy had also shown an interest in meeting Bree. He wanted to see how well she would do in responding to him. He had never made the change and was, therefore, completely human.

Emmett was happy to agree to that but asked if he could check with Bree first.

"Bree, sweetheart," he called. "Could you join us for a second please?"

He explained what Sam had wanted. She hadn't been listening before. The girls were talking fashion.

"I'm happy to do that Sir." She said, addressing Sam.

"You do realise that in order for us to be able to pick out your scent properly, when you're introduced to the others, they'll be in wolf form?"

"Yikes!" Bree exclaimed.

I felt her nervousness peak and sent some calm her way.

"Mom and I will be right by your side." Emmett assured her.

"We will all be close by." Carlisle added.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Bree said. Sounding more confident than I knew that she actually was.

When the boys were full, Esme packed the leftovers into tubs to be taken back to La Push for Billy and the others.

The talks came to an end.

Sam and Jacob thanked us for our hospitality. Jacob gave Bella a quick hug before they left, promising to meet us in the clearing at noon tomorrow.

For once, the atmosphere in the room was one of happiness and contentment. Bree went upstairs shortly after Sam and Jake left, only the adults remained downstairs. We were all overjoyed at the outcome of the meeting.

No one needed to vocalise. We all felt the same.

Bree Cullen

Dear Diary,

_I'm so happy!_

_I hope you noticed the name change._

_Now the people of La Push have accepted me and allowed me to stay, I don't have to keep the Tanner in my name. I am a Cullen now and if I have my way, I always will be._

_I was so nervous tonight. Terrified that my new found happiness would be taken away from me._

_I truly love my new family. Mom and Dad are amazing. Uncle Jazz and Alice are so cool. Edward is a bit uptight most of the time, but he's okay really. I love it when Bella stands up to him and his controlling ways. There's not much I can say about Grandma and Grandpa. They are both such amazing people._

_I've never met Jacob before. Like the others, he smells like a wet dog. He's handsome though and I get the impression he has the hots for Bella. That's a shame for him. She is so obviously Edward's._

_Anyway, it was good news all round. Sam fulfilled his promise and spoke up for me at the council meeting. Jake's dad did too. The simple outcome is that I get to stay. Stay here with these wonderful people. I have a mom and dad. They love me. They will look after me._

_I know I had a small episode yesterday and I regret it completely. I feel terrible about it. Why did that old lady's blood smell so good to me. I'm just glad that I was able to run away and not kill her. I'm sure I'd feel a whole lot worse if I hadn't got away. I knew that my hissy fit was uncalled for but I couldn't help it. I suppose I'm a teenager and that hissy fits go with the territory. I just wish mom and dad didn't blame themselves for my shortcomings._

_Hopefully I will do much better when I meet Billy Black tomorrow._

_I'm not so worried about meeting the rest of the pack. I know their scent will not appeal to me at all. I've to meet them in their altered state, as wolves. I'm sure I'll be a little frightened. I remember all to well how they managed to tear the other newborns limb from limb. I will cope though. With mom and dad by my side, how can I not?_

_So anyway. I CAN STAY!_

_I can help mom and Alice plan for Bella's wedding and then mom's. This is gonna be sooooo cool!_

_I need to eat more animals and never, ever, drink from a human ever again. I can do it. I'm sure of it._

_I had a moment with Bella earlier. Just after we heard the good news. Everyone was hugging everyone else. I wanted to hug Bella. Alice held me. Edward held Bella. We held each other. I had absolutely no impulse to drink from her. It was amazing._

_I want to go back downstairs now and celebrate the good news with my family. So I'll sign off for now._

_Goodnight._

_Bree xx_

**Thanks to all of you who continue to review. Your reviews make me writing this worthwhile. So please keep them coming.**

**If you've added my story to your alerts, but haven't reviewed yet, please write a little one now. I will really appreciate it. I promise to reply to each review.**

**Thanks to Eilidh for laughing at me when I put my quotation marks in the wrong place...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them.**

**I know that some of you wont like where I've taken this chapter. But please bear with me and I promise all will make sense soon.**

Chapter 19

Jasper Hale

Last night was wonderful. I hadn't felt so emotionally happy for a long, long time.

Since Alice had her vision about the newborn army coming, everything has been has been a little tense around here, to say the least.

Edward had been even more protective of Bella than before, and our new alliance with the pack has stressed us all out somewhat. Add Bree into the equation and it's not been exactly peachy for me.

It was so great to have good news for once. I honestly don't think I have ever seen or felt Rosalie so happy. It was like Bree completed her. Emmett was basking in her happiness. All in all it was great to be feeling all of these good vibes.

When Bree came back downstairs she appeared to be glowing. I felt nothing but pure pleasure from her. She loved us all and was so very grateful to be staying.

She spent the next couple of hours talking to the girls, whilst us boys discussed what we thought would go on tomorrow in the clearing.

Emmett, in true daddy mode, was worried about the effect the wolves would have on Bree. Edward did his best to assure him that he would know if any of their thoughts were anything to worry about. His main concern was Leah. Her previous reactions to us hadn't been exactly friendly, but he reckoned that Sam would be able to keep her in hand. I promised Em that I'd do my best to keep everything calm and friendly too.

Carlisle thought that it would most likely go well, he was more concerned for Billy's safety. He felt that he had really put himself out on a limb by volunteering to meet Bree. Emmett knew that he would never allow Bree to cause Billy any harm, but we were all aware that if she had any negative reaction to him, it would make the pack less likely to receive her well.

Only time would tell. Bree had been doing really well in controlling herself around Bella but she had reacted very badly when she was in town the other day.

We agreed that it would be prudent for Rose and Emmett to take her hunting and meet us all back at the house. Then we'd all go to the clearing together.

Edward took Bella upstairs. She needed to get some rest. It was almost 2am. It had been quite a night.

Carlisle headed to the hospital. He needed to clear his schedule and make arrangements to have some time off tomorrow afternoon.

Esme joined Alice and I in the lounge. We built an intricate house of cards and then settled down to watch a couple of old black and white movies.

Dawn broke. Alice and Esme decided to go for a quick hunt. Carlisle wasn't back from the hospital yet and Edward was still busy watching Bella sleep.

The house was completely silent. I loved it like this, with only myself for company.

I loved my family dearly but they had no idea how difficult it was at times to take all of their varying emotions on board. Edward's intense worrying over Bella's safety was probably the most difficult to deal with. It had been alleviated slightly by Bella's insistence that it was completely unnecessary. Their conflicting emotions were amusing to me. Rosalie and Emmett had been on what could only be classed as an emotional rollercoaster over the last few days. They had gone from worried to elated so many times that I felt all over the place at times. Hopefully there would be some peace now. The wolves had made their decision and providing there was no additional drama in the clearing this afternoon, I was sure things would become much more like they were in the old days. The days before Bella and then Bree became part of our family.

I heard Carlisle's car in the driveway. I looked at the clock. It was 10.30. I hadn't noticed the time passing whilst I had been sitting there, lost in my own thoughts.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he entered and noticed the unusually silent house?

"Bella and Edward are still in his room." I replied. "The others are hunting. They should be home soon."

Bella led Edward downstairs. I should have realised that Edward had known that I was enjoying my alone time and had deliberately stayed out of the way. Now Carlisle was home, he no longer felt that he would be invading my space by coming downstairs. I thanked him in my thoughts for his sensitivity. He gave me a quick nod in response.

I sensed happiness and amusement coming from outside and realised that the peace was definitely over. My beautiful wife and mother had met up with my brother, sister and niece and were almost home.

I went down to the river to meet them. Just in time. Emmett and Rose jumped across the rippling waters from the other side, hand in hand. They were closely followed by Alice and Bree and then Esme who completed the set.

Bree appeared to have been rolling around on the forest floor. She was covered in mud and had a few leaves sticking out of her hair which was matted and sticking out at strange angles. She was smiling widely. I looked at her questioningly.

"I wrestled a mountain lion." She announced by way of explanation.

"Look at the state of her!" My wife exclaimed, feigning disgust. "Her clothes are completely ruined, I will need to get her into the tub and then completely re-dressed.

I laughed. _As if Alice would ever allow Bree to wear the same outfit twice anyway. _I thought.

We walked, happily, back to the house. Alice and Rose took Bree upstairs to get cleaned up and changed. Esme joined Bella in the kitchen. Bella had started baking. Yet another disgusting aroma was filtering though the house.

"Apple pie." Edward answered my unspoken question. "It's one of Billy's favorites and Bella feels that it would make an appropriate thank you gift for him."

"I see." I replied, nodding. "Smells pretty bad though."

"Sure does." Edward agreed, laughing at the face I'd pulled.

Emmett was telling Carlisle all about their latest hunt. As always, Carlisle was fascinated by Bree's progress. I wondered if he'd been equally interested in all of our developments and had to concede that he probably had been. We just hadn't noticed it at the time.

Bella and Esme took their latest creation out of the oven and placed it on the side to cool.

It was almost time to go.

Rosalie had came back downstairs and joined in with Emmett and Carlisle's conversation.

Alice brought Bree down a little later. If it was her intention to make Bree as young and vulnerable looking as she could, then she had succeeded.

Bree was wearing a smocked, dress. It was white and covered with yellow daisy's. She was wearing it over a pair of three quarter length yellow leggings. Her hair had been put in a high ponytail and was tied with a matching yellow ribbon. She had plain white ballet pumps on her feet. She was beautiful but looked much, much younger than her actual years.

Bree was embarrassed. I could feel it. She didn't like being the center of attention. Another thing she had in common with Bella.

"You look very pretty, sweetheart." Emmett assured her.

"I feel a bit silly." Bree replied. "I'm not really used to wearing dresses. I'm much happier in jeans."

"Well you don't look silly," Alice said "No one that I dress, ever does. Isn't that so uncle Jazz?" She added looking in my direction.

"It sure is darlin'." I replied. I'd learnt a long time ago that there was never any point in arguing with my girl.

"Are we ready to get going then?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded and muttered in agreement.

Bella put her apple pie in a cake tin and we all ran down to the clearing, Edward carrying Bella of course.

We had only just arrived when we heard the familiar clunking of Bella's truck coming towards us.

It soon trundled into view, being driven by Sam, with Billy Black in the passenger seat.

It pulled to a halt just a few yards from where we stood waiting.

Sam jumped down from the drivers seat and was joined by Jacob in his human form. He had just ran out from the trees behind the truck. I guessed the other wolves were waiting for orders, out of sight, behind the same trees.

"Sorry if we startled you." Sam said. "Jake borrowed Bella's truck from Charlie this morning. We told him he needed to take Billy to a doctor's appointment and his rabbit was playing up. It's much easier for Billy to get in and out of than the rabbit. I hope you don't mind, Bella?" he asked.

"No, not at all, it's fine." Bella replied.

Jacob lifted Billy's wheelchair down from the back of his truck and helped his father into it.

Carlisle stepped forward and shook Billy's hand.

"I'd like to thank you, from all of us, for speaking up for Bree at last night's meeting." he said sincerely.

"You're all very welcome." Billy smiled in response. "I felt it was the least I could do, given what you did for my son when he was injured. Now where is your new grand daughter. I'm sure looking forward to meeting her."

I felt something close to terror coming from Bree. She was so afraid that she'd not be able to control herself near Billy. I immediately sent a large wave of courage in her direction. She calmed down instantly and her confidence seemed to grow. At the same time there was an increase in the anxiety coming from Rosalie and Emmett.

Bree stepped out from where she'd been standing behind the rest of us. She took Edward's hand, knowing that he'd know immediately if there was anything to worry about.

Together they stepped forward to where Billy sat in his chair.

"Hello Sir," Bree whispered timidly to Billy. "I'm Bree and I'm really pleased to meet you." She smiled.

Edward was calm, so I knew that all was well so far. Bree was clearly in control of herself. Rose and Em's anxiousness lessened dramatically.

"Hello Bree." Billy said gently. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last."

Bree turned to Bella and took the cake tin from her. Billy looked somewhat astounded at the apparent ease of interaction between them.

"Bella and grandma baked you an apple pie." Bree said, offering the tin to a surprised Billy. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help them but I'm hoping they will teach me how to cook. Then I'll be able to bake you something to thank you personally for helping me." She continued.

I could feel her confidence growing by the second. She was smiling widely at Billy now.

Billy took the cake tin from her.

"Thank you Bree." he replied. "I'm sure I'll enjoy this and I'll look forward to you baking something for me soon. Don't feel you have to though."

"I know that Sir, but I really do want to." Bree was beaming now. She clearly liked Billy.

Edward was smiling widely too. He appeared to be enjoying both their thoughts. It was quite a strange exchange.

It had started to drizzle and we were all getting a bit damp.

"Why don't I get you back into the truck?" Jacob asked his father. "I wouldn't want you catching a chill."

"I'm made from tougher stuff than you give me credit for." Billy answered. "But I know you have other business to take care of here. So help me get back in the truck." He conceded.

Bree giggled. Billy winked at her. Then, with Jacob's help, got back into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Jacob, go get the others." Sam instructed.

Bree was suddenly afraid again. She immediately stepped back into the safety of Emmett's arms. Edward rejoined Bella.

Jacob ran back into the woods and returned no more than a minute later in his wolf form, closely followed by the others. They had formed a procession, one behind the other.

"I told them to form an orderly line." Sam informed us. "I thought it would be easier for Bree that way. Less daunting, somehow, than facing them lined up side by side."

"Thanks," Emmett answered. "We appreciate you trying to make this as easy as possible for my daughter."

"Okay Jacob," Sam instructed. "Let's get this over with. Step forward one at a time. Leah, Seth will you stop jockeying for position at the back please?" He added.

I sensed some annoyance from him. Leah and Seth's sibling rivalry was still strong I suspected.

Emmett stepped out of our line, Bree's tiny hand nestled in his own huge one. Bella stepped out too and took Bree's other hand. Edward looked as though he was about to have a stroke.

"Not a word." Bella insisted, raising her hand to stop him from joining her.

The wolves came forward, one at a time, each stopping for a short moment to take in Bree's scent before moving on. Bella stroked each of them like they were her personal pets.

I could sense some amusement coming from Jake as she did this. Some of his brothers didn't appreciate the gesture.

Leah stepped up from her second to last place and then all at once everything changed.

I was bombarded by a sea of differing but strong emotions. They came at me from all sides at once.

Disgust, rage, amusement. A sense of _no, this cannot be happening!_

The strongest emotion of all however, was of pure, undiluted adoration. A love so pure that I was ashamed to say, paled my love for Alice into insignificance almost.

I automatically turned to where this emotion was coming from.

There stood a now human Seth. Completely and utterly butt naked.

He strode forward towards Bree, oozing love and confidence. He appeared totally unconcerned about his lack of clothing or the fact that Emmett was growling with rage.

"Hello Bree," he said, extending his hand to hers. "I'm Seth Clearwater and I love you." He announced like it was the most normal reaction in the world.

Carlisle and Rose grabbed Emmett. Who looked like he was about to rip Seth's head from his shoulders.

Bree stood there, completely stunned. "Hello Seth," she stammered. "You do know that you're naked don't you?" she asked, utterly bemused, but strangely not afraid.

The truth suddenly dawned on Seth. He looked down at himself and his entire body seemed to glow deep red with embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I am so, so sorry." he announced, mortified at last.

Sam took his shirt off and threw it to Seth. Luckily he was much bigger and his shirt managed to hide all of Seth's bits and pieces.

He grabbed Seth and pushed him into Bella's truck, ordering him to stay put.

"What was that all about?" Bree asked. "I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. Why did he tell me he loved me? I don't know him." she was very confused.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your outlook, the rest of us knew exactly what had just happened.

Seth had imprinted on Bree.

A werewolf imprinted on a vampire.

So much for no more drama.

**So there you have it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Unfortunately I had no beta for this chapter and don't know if I will have one from now on. Please excuse any spelling and grammar issues. If any of you want to volunteer your services, please send me a message. In the meantime... please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another big thank you for all of your reviews. Some are so funny. They crack me up. You know who you are...**

**I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 19. Especially as it wasn't beta'd. This one isn't either. I'm still looking for a volunteer?**

**Apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 20

Edward Cullen

_So many thoughts, all at once, all contradictory. _

The wolves were clearly unhappy at this turn of events. They were thinking that Seth couldn't possibly have imprinted on Bree. I tended to agree with them. How on earth could a wolf possibly imprint on a vampire? Surely this was not natural, not possible?

Rose and Emmett were outraged. Bree was their daughter. Even if they'd only had her a short time, she was the center of their universe and they weren't about to let that change. Emmett wanted to shred Seth. Rosalie was encouraging him. My Bella was with them, trying to calm them down, talk sense into them.

Bree was understandably confused. She knew nothing of the imprinting that happened within the pack. Why would she, she was a newborn vampire and knew very little about her own way of life, never mind anyone else's. Seth had just declared his love to her. She had no idea who he was. She'd never met him before. It was completely understandable that she had no clue as to what was happening.

Seth, well his thoughts were as clear as day. He'd never met Bree before but he knew, as surely as I did that Bella was my life, that Bree was now his. He was embarrassed about the way he'd introduced himself. Naked was so not cool. Amusing to me and my family certainly, but he knew Sam wouldn't be happy. About any of this. He didn't care. He'd take any punishment Sam or the others dished out if it meant he could be around Bree.

Only I could see that his thoughts towards my niece were still purely innocent. He thought of her like a cousin he'd known and admired all of his life. There was nothing remotely sexual to his thoughts. Not yet anyway. Thank the Lord. That would hopefully make things a little easier, especially where Rose and Em were concerned.

Getting back to the thoughts of the pack. Sam and Jake were refusing to believe that this was a "true" imprint. They, like me, didn't think it possible.

Leah, on the other hand was disgusted. She was almost as angry as Rose. She was debating whether or not to disown her younger brother. She hated us vampires more than any other pack member. She was not helping.

As always, Carlisle and Sam took charge.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Can you please take Bree back to the house? Bella, can you please go with them? You can explain to Bree what has just happened. You have some experience of this." Carlisle asked.

"Sorry, Carlisle. Bella's going nowhere without me." I almost shouted.

"Edward," Carlisle replied. "I really need your talents here. I think it's necessary that Bella explains to Bree about what's just happened. Jasper can go with them. He will keep things calm." Jasper, are you okay with that?" Carlisle continued.

"Of course." My brother's response was immediate. "Alice you might want to stay here and see whatever you see."

I was grateful for that. I really needed Alice with me.

We both turned towards her. We hadn't noticed up until now. Alice was in full trance mode. She was clearly trying to see the future, or seeing it as the case may be. Paying no attention to the current situation.

Rosalie called for Bree to join her and Emmett. Em was still being restrained to a certain degree by Carlisle. His thoughts changed from the wish to kill Seth as soon as his daughter held his hand. He needed to protect her more than he wanted to annihilate Seth. Bree called for Bella and a few minutes later my beloved was gone.

As always, I felt bereft without her. Fortunately I had no time to dwell on my own feelings. There was a situation that had to be dealt with.

Seth was still in Bella's truck with Billy. His thoughts were similar to my own when Bree left. He had definitely imprinted. He loved Bree. He hated to see her leave.

"Sam, feelings are so strong and confused amongst your brothers and sister," I said. "I think you should send them home."

Sam's thoughts immediately became clearer.

"Of course." He agreed. "Paul, can you please take the others home?"

It sounded like a question. I knew it was an order.

Before much time had passed, there was only Alice, Esme, Carlisle and myself left of my family in the clearing.

Billy, Seth, Jacob and Sam also remained. They wanted to clear this up, find out what this meant to all of us.

There was an overlying sense of confusion in everyone's thoughts. Everyone's but Alice's. She was looking for a reason for this happening.

I read that she thought she might have an idea as to why this was had happened. I didn't completely understand why she'd think that. I knew she couldn't see anything to do with the wolves, with the exception of Billy. He was human and she could see his future.

She told me silently that she wanted to go. She wanted to make her own enquiries. She felt she could shed light on all of this.

"Go." I told her.

"Alice thinks that she might possibly be able to explain all of this if we give her time to investigate." I explained to the others.

Before she left, she reminded me that Billy and Bree had taken to each other very well when they first met. She thought that there might be an underlying reason for this.

I took my thoughts back to that encounter. It had been unusually friendly and I hadn't expected Billy to accept Bree so completely, in such a short space of time.

Billy's thoughts when he met Bree weren't entirely clear to me. He was surprised that Bree had appeared so young and vulnerable but he felt that there was something oddly familiar about her.

I wished I knew what he'd meant by thinking that. I hoped Alice would find something to explain it.

Carlisle addressed Sam.

"Do you think that this is possible? He asked. "Do you think that it's a true imprint?"

"I honestly don't know." Sam replied. "Our histories only ever have spoken of imprints within our own tribe. I'd think it was possible with other Native American tribes. Less likely with ordinary people but with a vampire?" Sam shook his head. "I would never have believed it possible. Yet it looks like it's happened."

Seth helped Billy out of the truck and they joined us. Seth still wearing nothing but Sam's shirt.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Seth said quietly, his head bowed.

I read his thoughts. He was sorry for phasing back to his human form without thinking. He wasn't sorry for imprinting. He was already sure of that. Completely smitten by Bree.

"Can you explain please Seth? Tell us exactly what happened back there?" Sam asked.

"I don't really understand what happened." Seth replied honestly. "One minute I was arguing with Leah but as soon as she stepped aside and Bree came into my sight." He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "It felt like I had no choice. She became the reason for my existence. I didn't want her to see me as a monster, so I phased. I really didn't think it through first. I just went with my instinct at the time. Not my greatest moment, I know."

I smiled at Seth. I was very fond of the boy. If he hadn't been with Bella and I when Victoria and Riley had showed up on the mountain, things might have been very different now. I owed him. Maybe now was payback time.

"Sam, Billy, Jake." I spoke. "I can assure you that Seth is telling you the truth. He went purely on instinct and had no wish to embarrass himself or any of you. His actions were a direct result of his sudden compulsion to be with Bree. I think his imprint is genuine. He had no more control over it than you did Sam. We all know that when you imprinted on Emily, you had no wish to hurt Leah. Yet you did. You had no choice then and Seth has no choice now."

Sam thought for a minute. I could tell that he knew I was right. He hadn't wanted to hurt Leah but he couldn't help it. She was the innocent victim in his imprint. I just hoped that there would be no victims this time.

Seth thanked me silently. I nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"So where do you suggest we go from here?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"I think we just wait and see how things progress naturally." Sam answered, then added "do you have any suggestions?"

Esme spoke then for the first time.

"I imagine that this will be difficult. Especially for Rosalie and Emmett. They have only just found their little girl and will perhaps feel that Seth wants to take her away from them."

"Do you mind if I say something?" Seth inquired.

"Of course you may." said Esme. We all nodded in agreement.

"I don't have any intention of trying to take Bree away from Rosalie or Emmett, Ma'am. I understand that she loves all of you very much. She doesn't know me at all. I'd just like the chance to get to know her. I hope in time that she'll like me as much as I like her. I want to be her friend. That's all."

"I appreciate your honesty, Seth." Esme said gently.

From her thoughts I knew that she'd believed that Seth was being sincere.

"Why don't you and Jacob join Bella for dinner at our house later?" She suggested. "We will speak to Rose and Emmett and try to explain that you only want to be a friend to Bree. I'm sure that they'll want Bree to have friends."

"I'm sure they will too." Jake replied. "I'm just not so sure that Seth would have been their first choice though." He smiled. "I'm up for it if you are Seth?" Jake held up his hands, asking for Seth's answer.

"I'd love to come, if you're sure that it'll be okay?" Seth replied.

"It will be fine Seth." I said. "Just remember that Bree might be a little bit shy. She doesn't understand yet what's happened here. Jasper and I will be on hand to keep everything light and friendly. Are you okay with this?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"I'm not sure okay is exactly the way I'd put it. But, yes, I'm happy for Seth and Jake to visit with you this evening."

"Shall we say eight o'clock then," Carlisle suggested. "Hopefully Alice will have some answers for us by then."

"If she has, then I'd appreciate it if we all met, maybe tomorrow again, to hear them." Sam said. "I'd prefer it, if I was there for any revelation." He continued.

"She might not come up with any definite conclusions." I hedged. "She had an idea, but wasn't completely sure that it would be correct." I said, not wanting to build anyone's hopes up. "If she does find out anything, then we will call you to arrange a meeting." I promised.

"Great, thanks." Sam replied. "Now I think it's time Jake and I got Billy home. Seth you should phase back and allow your brothers and sister to hear your thoughts. They might not like them, but they will have to accept them. He concluded.

"Okay," Seth said. "See you guys later tonight?" He added, smiling at us.

"See you later Seth, Jake." I answered.

We all nodded our goodbyes and headed off in our different directions.

Esme was already planning out this evening's banquet in her head. She really was something else.

When we got back to the house we found Bella sitting with Jasper. They were sitting on one side of the dining table. Bree, Rose and Emmett were sitting opposite.

They were all deep in conversation. I knew straight away that Bella had told them about the wolves and their strange imprinting phenomenon. Bree's eyes were wide. She was struggling with the idea that Seth had fallen for her so quickly. She didn't entirely believe what Bella was explaining to her. I could tell that Rosalie and Emmett had calmed down considerably. They found Bella's story fascinating. Bella had explained that Seth had absolutely no choice in what had happened to him. They also knew now that Seth wanted nothing but the best for Bree. As they did.

I hoped that they'd take our news better now that they understood.

Bella got up as soon as she saw me and came immediately into my embrace.

"I've told them all about imprinting," she said.

"I know you have love, thank you." I whispered into her ear.

"Rose, Emmett, Bree," Esme started. "I think you should know that Jacob is bringing Seth over later. We invited them for dinner."

Bree was instantly nervous. Her thoughts were confused. She wanted to get to know Seth and she was kind enough to try to understand the position he'd found himself in. She just didn't want to rock any boats. She especially didn't want to upset her parents.

"Oh, that's just wonderful!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Encourage the mutts why don't you?" she sulked, very much back to her normal self.

"We could cancel, if you're really not comfortable with it." Esme offered. "Although I think the choice should be Bree's." She stated, looking directly at their little family unit as a whole.

"It'll be okay, Grandma." Bree said. "Everything happened so fast back there. I had no idea what was happening or why. Bella's told us a bit more about it now. So I'd like to meet Seth again, properly. I'm hoping we can be friends."

"Great, that's just bloody great." Rose said. "Now Bree's on their side too. What is it about that pack of mongrels that has us bending over backwards for them?"

"Aw come on Rose, darling," Emmett butt in. "You know she's not taking sides. She just wants to make a new friend. We wanted that for her. Talked about it even, remember?"

"I know," Rose sighed. "I'm being unreasonable. Sorry Bree, sweetheart. I didn't mean it. Please forgive your old mom. I just didn't expect someone else to love you so completely other that your dad and I. Not this soon anyway."

Bree went to Rosalie and gave her a hug.

"I know that mom." She smiled. "And I know that you just want what's best for me. I love you."

Rosalie melted visibly.

"So Esme, Bella, do you need any help with dinner?" she asked.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want more. Please! **

**As always, I promise to reply to all signed reviews. Unfortunately I can't reply to anonymous reviews.**

**Does anyone have any idea what Alice is looking for?**

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow. On Facebook too. If you want to contact me on FB, let me know in your review.**

**Thanks for reading...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd like to give a big hug to all of my reviewers. You are all very special to me. Thank you all so much.**

**I've nearly reached the next goal of 150 reviews. I can't believe it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and apologies in advance for any mistakes.**

Chapter 21

Jasper Hale

When we got back from the clearing Bree was very confused. Rosalie and Emmett were doing their best to re-assure her that everything would be fine. I helped them by sending a wave of calm in Bree's direction.

I was keeping Bella close to me. Edward had shown great confidence in me by allowing her to come home, with me as her guardian. I knew only too well that it hadn't been easy for him to do that, considering my history with the love of his life.

I was monitoring Bree's thirst, I didn't want to take any undue risks with Bella's life. I had to give Bree due respect though. She hadn't thought of Bella in that way at all. Not once. She was focused solely on what what had taken place in the clearing.

Whenever there was talking to be done in our family home, it was always happened around the dining room table. It would be no different on this occasion. We all knew this and made our way there.

Bree sat with her parents on one side, I sat with Bella on the opposite side, facing them.

"Bella, what is imprinting?" Bree asked. "I heard Sam talking to Jacob. He said that he didn't think that Seth had truly imprinted on me. What does that mean?" She looked very puzzled.

"It's not easy to explain," Bella answered gently. "From what I know, and I don't know much," she continued. "It's part of Quileute history. When one of their kind meets their true other half, their destiny, if you like, they imprint on them. It's like love at first sight only much more powerful. They will be whatever the object of their imprint wants or needs them to be. They'll be a protector, a friend, a confidant or a lover. Sometimes a combination of all of these things."

"And Seth thinks that he's imprinted on me?" Bree asked, shocked. "He thinks that I am his destiny? How can that be? He's never met me before. What am I supposed to think about this?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, her hair falling over her face as she leaned over and took Bree's hand.

"I can't answer that Bree," she replied softly. "In my opinion, Seth's imprint is likely to be genuine. He feels tied to you for life. He'll do anything for you, be anything for you. It's up to you now. I'm sure that if you chose to stay away from him, he'd honor your wishes. You have to understand, though, if that was your decision, it would be very painful for Seth."

Bree looked distraught. Her emotions were all over the place. I sent some happy vibes to her.

"I would never want to cause anyone any pain." She spoke in a whisper. "The pack are our friends, they've helped all of us so much. They fought with you against the other newborns, Sam spoke up for me, allowed me to stay with you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt any of them."

She was very upset. I tried calming her as much as I could.

"Bree, darling." Rose implored. "Please don't be upset. None of this is your fault. You didn't ask the mangy mongrel to fall for you. If you don't want to see him, then you don't have to. Your dad and I will make things okay with Sam. I promise." She said sincerely.

"I could kill that mutt," Emmett added, always true to form.

The discussion came to a halt then as the others arrived back. I noticed right away that Alice wasn't with them. I wondered where she had gotten to.

Bella got up immediately and rushed to Edward's side. Their mutual love shone from them both.

Esme announced that Seth and Jacob were coming to dinner that evening and suddenly I was bombarded by anger and annoyance from both Rose and Emmett.

Rosalie had one of her "little" outbursts. I threw calm at both her and Emmett. It was clearly just in time because Emmett's words seemed to have the desired effect and she apologised.

She even offered to help Bella and Esme in the kitchen.

"There's no need, really." Esme said. "Why don't you and Emmett take Bree out for a little while, maybe go for a quick hunt?" she suggested.

"We could do that," Rose responded, relief emanating from her. "If you're sure you don't need my help?"

"You go guy's." Bella laughed. "I'm sure mom and I will manage just fine."

The didn't require any further prompting. They were out of the door in a flash.

Bella left Edward's side and walked with Esme towards the kitchen. Their heads together discussing what they'd cook for the wolves this time.

Carlisle excused himself and went up to his study. I guessed that he'd be looking for scientific answers to our latest dilemma. Or at least studying Quileute history books, to get a better handle on the whole situation.

Finally, my thoughts returned to my missing wife.

"She's gone on her own little mission." Edward answered before I'd even had the chance to ask the question.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Alice had the feeling that there was more to this than met the eye. We both found it almost impossible to believe that a wolf could imprint on a vampire. It's mortal enemy." Edward told me. "I believe that Alice had a notion of what might have allowed this to happen but she was clouding her thoughts, not wishing for me to know exactly what she was thinking." He continued.

"She only does that when she's hedging her bets." I pondered my thoughts aloud. Even though it wasn't necessary.

"I know." Edward replied. "She can't be entirely sure of herself on this matter."

"Understandably, it surely is a strange situation." I returned.

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess. It was a pointless exercise for me. He always won but it was relaxing.

The revolting stench coming from the kitchen told me that dinner was well under way.

It was just after six o'clock when I heard the soft, skipping footsteps of my beloved outside. Alice was back. I hoped she'd have some answers.

She danced through the door, smiling at all of us.

"Esme cooking again?" She asked. "What's the occasion this time?"

"Seth and Jacob are joining Bella for dinner," Edward answered. "Will you please stop that, Alice?" He asked.

This was one of those moments when I had no idea what was happening between them.

"She's reciting Shakespeare in her head," Edward cleared things up for me. "She obviously wants to keep her findings to herself."

I laughed. It always amused me when Alice annoyed Edward by doing this.

"Okay Alice, spill." Edward was clearly impatient. He wanted to know what was going on. How this had happened.

"I don't know if I should tell Bree what I've found out first?" Alice said. "I'm sure she'll be interested."

"We promised Sam that he'd be in on the reveal." Edward responded. "But I think we should be able to consider how he'll react to your news. Same goes for Bree." He added.

"Okay, I agree." Alice said. "Get the others who are here and I'll tell you what I know."

"Carlisle, Bella, Esme." Edward called. "Could you join us please?"

They joined us in a flash. We sat around the table.

"What did you find out Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot." she replied instantly. "As you know, after Bella's encounter with James in the Ballet studio, I got quite interested in genealogy. I learned how to trace lost family members."

Edward physically winced at that particular memory. Alice continued.

"I found it incredibly strange that Billy took to Bree so well. I wished at that point that I had Edward's gift of reading thoughts. I couldn't _see _anything, but I felt that Billy had a connection to Bree. I felt that I should follow it up."

"What kind of connection do you mean?" Bella asked.

Edward joined in the discussion.

"I read in Billy's thoughts, that Bree was oddly familiar to him. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to me."

"That was my feeling too." Alice said. "I went to the records office. The Quileute's don't always record all of their details in the same way we do, but I found out that Billy had a sister. Her name was Nadie. She married Thomas Tanner around 17 years ago in Seattle. They had a daughter just over a year later and named her Breeanne.

"So you think that Bree is Billy's niece?" Carlisle asked.

"I think that it's not only possible, but likely." Alice answered.

"Well that would explain things." I added.

"It would." Edward said.

Bella joined in then.

"I've known Billy and Jacob for a long time. We've talked a lot about family and Jake has never mentioned having an aunt. I know his mom died a long time ago and he has two older sisters who've both left home, but that's the only family he's ever mentioned."

"But, if Bree is Nadie and Thomas's daughter, then Seth's imprinting would be easier to understand," Edward commented.

"Exactly." Alice replied, understandably pleased with herself.

"How, exactly can we find out though." Carlisle questioned. "I wouldn't like Billy to thing that we were bringing up painful parts of his past."

"I don't think we would be." Edward commented. "Most of the tribe will be aware of Nadie's existence. Even if they don't mention her."

"Jacob doesn't though." Bella said. "I'm sure he'd have mentioned her to me at some point."

"So how do you suggest we deal with this?" Alice asked.

Esme joined the conversation.

"I think that we should ask Bree what her biological parents names are, firstly. If they are Nadie and Thomas, then we'll know for sure that we're on the right track. Then we should speak to Billy. Even before we tell Sam. If it turns out that he is Bree's biological uncle, then he should make the decision whether to tell the rest of his people what's happened."

"I agree," said Carlisle. "What do the rest of you think?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"So we speak to Bree when Rose and Emmett bring her home?" I asked.

"No," Edward's response was immediate. "We have guests to entertain this evening. We should get that out of the way first. We can talk to Bree once Jacob and Seth leave."

"That sounds like a plan." Carlisle agreed.

It turned out that we had no time to discuss this further as Rose, Emmett and Bree arrived home just a few minutes later.

They were laughing, playfully, clearly having enjoyed their hunt.

We instantly went back to where we'd been, not wanting to give away the fact that we'd been talking about Bree's possible family just a few seconds ago.

Esme and Bella went back to their cooking. I joined Alice for a hug on the sofa and Carlisle went back to his study. Edward joined him.

"Did you have a good time?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"The best," Bree replied. "We had a game of catch on the way home. I won."

Rosalie and Bree headed to the kitchen to join Bella and Esme. Emmett took up his regular spot in front of the wide screen and immediately put the sports channels on, flicking through them quickly and settling on the highlights of last week's ball games.

"Can we do anything to help?" I heard Bree ask Esme.

"Yes, you can help, actually." Esme replied. "Bree, you can take the bread out of the oven and slice it? Rose, can you please toss a mixed salad?"

The girls pulled a disgusted face at one and other and laughed. Then they set about their given tasks.

"What have you made for dinner?" Rosalie asked, trying to appear interested.

"Mushroom stroganoff, rice, baked potatoes and fresh crusty bread." Bella answered proudly.

"Followed by lemon meringue pie and ice cream." Esme added.

"And a tossed salad," Rose smiled.

"Of course, we couldn't possibly forget your contribution, darling." Emmett called from his place in the living room.

"Don't be dissing my salad," Rose warned him playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed.

The emotions of everyone were so different to they way they'd been earlier. Everyone was much more relaxed, for now at least.

I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be enjoying this happy atmosphere for long.

I was right.

No less than fifteen minutes later, we heard the rumbling engine of Jacob's rabbit trundling up the drive.

Carlisle and Edward came back downstairs to join the rest of the family and we positioned ourselves in our best welcoming positions around the room.

The dining table was set and the unappealing food had been laid out.

Carlisle and Esme went to get the door. Alice and I stood a few steps back from them.

Edward had joined Bella in the kitchen and they were filling pitchers of juice from the huge refrigerator that we had, but rarely used, until recently.

Bree stood between Rose and Emmett. She was nervous again now. Emmett was stroking her arm and telling her not to worry.

Jacob came through the door first, dressed in his signature cut off jeans and a skin tight white tee shirt. Seth followed behind him. I could sense that he was very nervous and a little bit afraid. He had made more of an effort with his clothes. He looked quite smart in a pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt. His short hair had clearly seen quite a lot of product and was sticking up in a spiky style. He suited it.

"Hi boys." Esme stepped forward and ushered them in. "Dinner is ready, I hope you're both hungry."

"Oh, you know us," Jacob replied. "When are we ever not hungry." he smiled casually.

They stepped past Alice and I and stopped in front of Rosalie, Bree and Emmett.

"I.. er.. wanted to apologise for earlier. To all of you." Seth indicated to their little family as a whole. " I don't know what came over me, Please believe me when I say that I didn't mean to embarrass myself like that. I would never want to make any of you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry."

"Seth," Emmett piped up. "We've all calmed down now. Your actions came as quite a shock to us all but Bella has explained. She told us that you had no control over what happened, so we understand a bit better now. Please try to relax and enjoy your meal."

"Thank you sir." Seth was still worried.

"Oh and for God's sake, stop with the sir. I'm Emmett, same as I was yesterday," he continued, "you know Rosalie, and this is our daughter, Bree."

Bree and Seth looked at each other sheepishly. Seth's face was flushed pink. I was sure that Bree's would be too, if it had been possible.

"Hi Bree," Seth said. "Like I said, sorry about earlier."

"Hello Seth," she replied. "Don't worry about it, in retrospect it was kinda funny." She smiled.

"Something smells great." Jacob commented, clearly trying to diffuse the slightly awkward situation. "I'm starving."

"Come and sit down then." Bella called. "Everything's ready.

Seth and Jacob wandered to the table. They sat down opposite each other. Bella sat at the head of the table between them.

"Shall I be mom?" She asked.

They both nodded and Bella started heaping piles of food on each of their plates. She then took a much lesser amount for herself.

"Okay boys, dig in." Bella commanded. "All of us girls helped with the cooking," she announced. "Even Rosalie and Bree."

Bree walked timidly towards the table.

"I didn't really help with the cooking." she said, honestly. "I only helped take the bread out of the oven and slice it."

"You've sliced it very well." Seth blurted out.

Jacob snorted loudly.

I struggled to suppress the laugh that was trying to escape. I looked at Edward. He was having exactly the same difficulty.

Do you mind if I sit down?" Bree asked.

"Of course not. I'd really like it if you did." Seth beamed, turning pink again in the process.

Bree sat at the far side of the table.

"Is that good?" she asked. "To be honest, it smells pretty horrible to me."

"It's wonderful." Jacob replied. "You girls sure can cook." he added stuffing more food into his mouth.

Rose sauntered over.

"Juice?" she offered.

"Mmm," was the joint response from both boys, they nodded, both of their mouths full.

She took the filled pitchers from the kitchen and poured large glasses for both boys and Bella.

They finished their main course. Bree got up and took the dessert out of the refrigerator. I could tell that she was partially nauseated but, with great effort, she served a large portion of pie to each of the boys and a smaller one to Bella. She then got the ice cream out of the freezer and asked each of them how many scoops they'd like, before adding the ice cream to their plates.

I felt a huge wave of pride coming from Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

Bree had overcome her nerves and was beginning to enjoy her evening. She was relaxed around Seth.

When dinner was over, the boys thanked us for our hospitality.

I sensed some nervousness coming from both of them. They were unsure of what to do now. They didn't know whether or not they should leave now.

I aimed a little calm in their direction and the relaxed visibly.

"I foresee a games night!" Alice exclaimed. She jumped up clapping her hands and bounced on the spot.

"Come with me Bree." She ordered.

The two of them ran upstairs and came back down seconds later, their arms filled with boxes of board games.

"What will we play first?" Bree asked, almost as excited as her aunt.

"I think we should play in pairs." Alice suggested. "Carlisle, I know you are going to the hospital, so maybe Jacob would partner Esme?"

"I'd be honored." Jacob said sincerely.

"Can we play scrabble?" Bella asked.

"No way!" Jacob exclaimed. "We wouldn't stand a chance. We've missed so much school, our spelling skills are not what you'd call brilliant."

"What about good old fashioned Monopoly?" Rose asked. "Everyone can play that."

Everyone nodded.

"It's agreed then." Bree said. "Now Edward and Alice, there's to be absolutely no cheating." She insisted.

"As if we'd cheat!" Alice exclaimed, feigning hurt.

We all laughed.

The game began...

**Some of you may think that Rosalie and Emmett calmed down too quickly in this chapter. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you with that. I felt the need to keep the story moving though, so didn't want to dwell on any negativity.**

**I'm sure daddy bear will have his chance to give Seth _the talk_!**

**Please review if you want more...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your reviews. I've now got over 150. For my 1st story, I think this is brilliant. New target is 200, so please keep reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Razzbaby for her insight. I will try to use your idea soon.**

Chapter 22

_Bree Cullen_

Dear Diary,

_Well what a weird day this has been._

_I had been nervous about meeting Billy Black and the rest of the wolves. I wasn't at all sure about they're acceptance of me._

_Turns out that I had no reason to worry. Billy was a very sweet man. He made me feel very welcome. He had a happy, smiling face and twinkly eyes. He was a man that I could respect. He didn't let his disability get him down in the slightest, he just got on with life. I really liked him._

_Meeting the other wolves was a bit strange. They all had a sniff at me so they'd recognise my scent. The girl wolf, Leah, clearly didn't like me. Even in her wolf body, she managed to convey her utter disdain at my presence._

_Once she passed me everything changed again and the next few minutes of my life had to be the strangest yet and that's saying something given all that's gone on recently. One second there was another wolf in front of me, the next thing I knew he'd turned into a young man. He was completely naked and didn't even seem to realise it. He walked towards me telling me that his name was Seth Clearwater and that he loved me. It was all very confusing and a bit surreal. For some reason, I knew that Seth meant what he was saying. He wasn't trying to trick me or anything. He really did think he loved me._

_Sam took control. He gave Seth his shirt and sent him to join Billy in Bella's truck._

_Mom, dad, Bella and Jasper took me home. _

_Bella tried to explain what had happened to Seth. She told us that he'd imprinted on me and that from now on he would do anything at all to make me happy. I found this all a bit strange but again, I believed that Bella was telling me the truth. Maybe this was a gift of sorts after all._

_Mom and dad became a bit happier when they found out that he had no intention of harming me in any way, that he really only wanted to be my friend for now._

_The others arrived back at the house and grandma told us that she'd invited Seth and Jacob for dinner. I was nervous at the thought of meeting Seth again, but really quite excited too._

_Mom and dad took me hunting. As usual dad made the whole thing seem like a game. It was a lot of fun. _

_When we got home, mom and I helped grandma and Bella get things ready for our guests. The food smelled really bad but if I knew if I wanted to be friends with Seth, I'd need to get used to being around human food._

_Jacob and Seth arrived. I thought that Seth seemed just as nervous as I was. He apologised for his earlier behaviour. I tried to put him at ease by telling him that I'd found it all quite funny._

_Bella quickly got dinner started. I asked if I could sit with them. Seth seemed embarrassed, but pleased that I was making an effort._

_I served up dessert. I was quite proud of myself for being able to do it without gagging._

_Aunt Alice said she'd had a vision. She said we'd be having a games night and she took me upstairs. She found lots of board games in a closet on the first floor and I helped her carry them back downstairs._

_We decided to play Monopoly. It was the silliest game of Monopoly that I'd ever played. We played in pairs. Seth was my partner. Alice constantly watched to see who was going to win. She couldn't tell though because of Jake and Seth. Edward tried to cheat by reading the thoughts of the other players. It was a game of chance though, so his gift didn't help much either._

_We all chatted freely whilst we played and all in all it was a lot of fun. It felt like we had played for hours._

_When Jacob yawned widely, the boys decided that the outcome of the game would have to be put on hold. They needed to go home and catch up on some sleep._

_I had really enjoyed myself and hoped that I could see Seth again soon._

_Hmm... I wondered what that meant._

_Jasper Hale_

Once the boys left, Bree left us and went upstairs for some quiet time.

It had been a genius idea on Alice's part to play a board game. Everyone had relaxed and I thoroughly enjoyed the fact that there was very little tension in the air. As usual, Edward was always slightly on edge. He never fully relaxed when Bella and Bree were in close proximity.

Carlisle returned from the hospital. I was aware that he was addressing Edward silently. Edward nodded a quick response to his question. I guessed that it was time to tell Rose and Emmett about my wife's findings and ask Bree about her biological family.

"Rosalie, Emmett." Carlisle began. "Alice has been making some inquiries into Bree's background. She's potentially made some interesting discoveries."

"What do you mean by potentially?" Emmett asked, a confused look on his face.

Rose was immediately worried. Anything that Alice had uncovered that might affect her relationship with Bree had her nervous. I threw some calm in her direction. I knew this conversation wouldn't be easy for either her or Emmett.

"Alice and I found it a little strange that Billy appeared to take to Bree so well." Edward started to answer Emmett. "I read in his thoughts that she seemed somehow familiar to him."

"How could that be possible?" Rose questioned. "I can't imagine that he'd go to Seattle regularly. Even if he did, what would the chances be of him having met Bree before?"

"That's why I decided to do a bit of investigating." Alice chimed in. "I went to the records offices in Port Angeles and Seattle. You probably wont like what I found out."

"What, exactly did you find." Rose asked, her tone changing from worried to annoyed. She didn't appreciate Alice interfering in what she considered to be "her business" it seemed.

Carlisle took over. He explained everything to Rosalie and Emmett. They were visibly shocked. I didn't need to feel their emotions to know that they were terrified at the thought of their little family being any more disrupted than it had been already today.

"What about Nadie and Thomas?" Emmett asked. "Did you find out anything else about them?

"Oh, yes, I did actually." Alice replied more quietly than usual. "Sorry, I didn't tell you this earlier, but none of you asked and I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news."

"Bad news?" Carlisle questioned Alice.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I didn't tell you all everything." Alice whispered. "Thomas Tanner is dead. He was stabbed in during a bar brawl. The wound was fatal. I am guessing it happened fairly soon after Bree left home."

"Aw geez," Emmett said. "If he was Bree's father, then I hope this news won't upset her too much."

Bella sighed. "I know he treated Bree appallingly, but he was still her dad, she's bound to be a bit upset."

"If it turns out that these people were Bree's parents, then we will support her. She is strong. She'll get through this with the help of her family." Esme added.

"You're right, darling." Carlisle said, placing his arm around mom's waist. "We'll all help her through this."

"And the mother?" Rose spat. "Is she still around?" She looked directly at Alice as she spoke.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any other records on Nadie." Alice responded.

A door opened and closed upstairs. Bree appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are you all talking about now?" She asked, smiling.

"Come down please sweetheart," Rose requested gently. "There's something we need to speak to you about."

Rose indicated for Bree to join her and Emmett on the sofa. She sat between them, a worried look on her young face.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked, looking from one parent to another. "I'm really sorry, if I have."

I sent some happy vibes in her direction. I hated the fact that she was so concerned.

"Don't be silly, squirt." Emmett re-assured her. "What could a little tiny vampire like you possibly do wrong. We just need to ask you a couple of questions. That's all."

"That's okay then," Bree said, relieved. "Ask away. You know I'll tell you anything."

Rose took her hand.

"Bree," Carlisle began gently. "We know that you didn't have a great life as a human. Do you mind if we ask you a question about your previous life?"

"Of course not," she replied, clearly a little confused.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this," Carlisle continued, "I promise we will explain why we're asking, but do you remember your biological parent's names?"

"Carlisle," Bree laughed. "I may not remember all of my human experiences, but I'd have to be completely dumb to forget the names of those deadbeats. My father's name was Thomas. Mom's was Nadie. Why?"

Rosalie gasped. I calmed the room immediately. Even though this was the answer we were expecting, it didn't make it easier to hear.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, angel." Esme was the first to compose herself enough to respond. "It's just that when you met Billy this afternoon, Edward felt that Billy found you strangely familiar to him."

"I've never met him before though." Bree said, confused. "Not that I can remember anyway."

"We know you haven't sweetheart." Rose patted Bree's arm gently. "But Alice and Edward found his reaction to you a little strange. Alice decided to investigate."

"Detective Alice at your service." Alice saluted Bree.

"What did you find out?" Bree asked her.

Alice knelt in front of Bree and took both of her hands.

"We found out why Billy found you familiar."

Bree was becoming impatient.

"Tell me then." She demanded.

Alice looked up at both Rose and Em. They nodded to her. Giving her the go ahead to continue.

"Billy is your uncle, Bree." Alice whispered, afraid of our niece's reaction.

"What, h..how can that be? Bree stammered. "My parents were both only children."

"That might have been what they told you, darling. It wasn't the truth though. Before you were a vampire, you couldn't tell." Alice stated simply. "Billy had a sister. He never mentions her. Bella knows the Blacks better than any of us and she doesn't think that Jacob even knows of her existence."

Bella nodded in agreement from where she sat in Edward's lap.

"So that makes me part Quileute?" Bree asked, catching on quickly. "Jacob's my cousin?"

"Yes," Alice replied.

"And that's why Seth was able to imprint on me?"

"We think so. It makes a bit more sense now." Carlisle agreed.

"Wow, this is quite cool." Bree stated.

I could tell she was quite excited at the thought of even more family.

"I go from having no-one a few days ago, to having a full new vampire family. Now I have Quileute family too. This is good, right?." She asked.

Rose was angry, I could feel her negativity. She was hiding it well though. I had to give her credit for her control.

"Yes, it's all good." Rose told Bree what she wanted to hear.

"Does Billy know who I am?" Bree asked.

"Not yet, darlin'," I told her. "We'll speak to him tomorrow."

"Bree," Alice whispered. "There's something else you should know. This part's not such good news."

Bree took a deep breath.

"Okay, let me have it." She said.

Emmett pulled her closer to him.

"You know I love you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He told her.

"I know that dad," she smiled at him nervously.

"This ain't easy to say, squirt." Emmett struggled on. "Thomas, your father, well he's.. um.. been killed. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Bree's emotions didn't falter. Not once.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He got into a fight at a bar." Emmett told her. "He was stabbed. There was nothing the medics could do to save him. We're all really sorry baby."

"There's no need for you to be sorry." Her voice was barely audible. "He was scum. He treated me like dirt. I'm not sorry he's gone."

Bella stood up and walked over to the sofa, her arms outstretched. Bree stood up and accepted Bella's hug.

Edward was aghast. Bella had never got so close to Bree before.

He had nothing to worry about.

Bree's emotional state was numb. She felt nothing at all at this point. There was no hunger, no happiness, no sadness, no anger. She was drained.

"If you need to talk," Bella said. "You can tell me anything. I will listen and not judge."

"Thanks Bella." Bree replied. "I know I should feel something. I just don't know what."

The doctor in Carlisle took over.

"That's understandable Bree." He said. "You'll need some time to process the information you've been given. I think we should discuss this further in the morning. Then speak to Billy and Sam. Edward, you should get Bella to bed now. It's late and she's dead on her feet." He finished.

He was right. It was late. Bella was very tired, but she'd struggled to stay awake in case Bree needed her.

"Let's get you to bed." Edward pulled Bella towards the stairs.

They disappeared, leaving the rest of us to our thoughts.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Either way, let me know.**

**I have so many author/story alerts. It's unbelievable. Thank you all so much for reading.**

**This is another un-beta'd chapter, so apologies for any mistakes. I hope you forgive me.**

**Please, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**As always, thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. I am humbled by your love.**

**I've made many new friends by writing this and want to give a big shout out to Robsbaby. Go read her stories. Only after you've reviewed mine of course. Lol.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Teambillyblack, who has contacted Jodelle (Bree) to suggest she reads my story. Thank you so much. I feel honored.**

Chapter 23

Jasper Hale

I was amazed by Bree's control. She was new to this life, a newborn, only four or so months old. She still craved human blood and yet, somehow, she was able to turn herself 'off' when it came to Bella. I didn't understand it. I was jealous. If only I'd been able to do the same, I'd have saved my family a whole heap of heartache. She was even newer to her vegetarian lifestyle but was managing it well. With the help of the rest of us, she'd be fine. I was sure of it.

We discussed the best way to approach Billy with the information we had. Carlisle thought it might be best to invite him over to the house. That way we could be assured that we didn't risk being accidentally overheard by anyone. This was Billy's family. If he chose not to let anyone know about his sister, that was his business. He had to be told about Bree though. What he did with the knowledge, again, would be up to him and him alone.

We all agreed. Carlisle set out for a few hours at the hospital, promising to be back early to call Billy. The rest of us settled into our usual night-time activities.

Esme offered to take Bree hunting. Bree was still not feeling completely herself, still a bit shocked about everything. Who could blame her? Emmett and Rosalie offered to go with them.

"We'll be fine," Esme told them. "It's been a while since the two of you had some alone time." She added winking at them.

Bree giggled, before adding, "Yeah, mom, dad. You both deserve some kid free time. I'll go with grandma. Might bag myself a big cat."

The four of them left together. When they got to the river, they headed in different directions. From the emotions I'd felt emanating from Emmett, I hoped they'd manage to put a few miles between them and home before they let their passion for each other take over.

Alice worked on her laptop. She was designing her latest fashion line with Bree in mind. I stood, silently behind her, watching her work. My little pixie was very talented. Within a couple of hours, she'd drawn at least a dozen outfits. All elegant but hard wearing. Nothing that resembled an evening gown at all.

"I'm gonna get started on these." She said, heading towards her workstation in the farthest corner of the basement. "Do you want to join me? You can help by bringing the different materials to me." She asked.

"Of course I'll help." I replied.

If I was honest, I didn't really enjoy assisting Alice when she was sewing. I'd never tell her that though. If it made her happy, it made me happy. I knew I'd be rewarded for my efforts.

She'd made up at least half of her designs before we heard Bree's light laughter, signalling her and Esme's return from their hunt.

"Oh Jazz, can you go and meet them please? Alice asked, bouncing on the spot. "I can't wait to show Bree what I've made. You bring them up to the main house and I'll take the clothes upstairs now."

Her excitement and enthusiasm cheered me to the core. How could I ever refuse this beautiful being anything she wanted?

I kissed her lightly on the lips, whispering "Your wish is my command." before she pushed me towards the door.

I met the girls by the river. Bree was much happier now. Hunting had been good for her. Esme was glowing too, her maternal nature shining through.

"Did you have a nice time?" I asked.

"We did, thanks uncle Jasper." Bree replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on a mission to kidnap a teenage vampire and her grandmother." I smiled. "Alice has had me helping her work all night. She wants to show you what she's made for you."

I took Bree's hand and led her to where Alice was waiting in our room. Alice had already put the outfits onto hangers and they were hooked onto a rail. Alice's anticipation of Bree's reaction was palpable.

"What do you think? Do you like them?" Alice asked. The questions were out before we were fully in the door.

Bree scanned the rail. Taking in everything she was being shown at vampire speed.

"I love them," She said. "These are awesome. Thank you so much aunt Alice."

Alice choked. It was the first time that Bree had referred to her as 'aunt Alice'. She was overjoyed.

"What did I say?" Bree asked, panicking a little. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No darlin'," I replied. "Quite the opposite. You said exactly the right thing."

Bree looked confused. She looked from me to Alice, then turned to Esme, shrugging her shoulders.

"You called Alice 'aunt'." Esme enlightened her. "Don't worry about it, you've made her year."

"I must have been thinking it subconsciously." Bree said. "I didn't even realise I'd said it. I hope I haven't offended you?" She asked, looking at Alice nervously.

Alice's response was to gather Bree in a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she answered. "I thought you didn't like me as much as the others. I thought that's why you'd never called me aunt."

"I'm so sorry auntie." Bree replied. "I guess I didn't think about it. Of course I love you. You're so clever and generous and kind."

There was a lot of love in the room right then. Everyone was happy.

"Can I try my new clothes on now?" Bree asked.

"Another thing I thought you'd never ask," Alice beamed.

I left the girls to their fashion show when I heard Carlisle arriving home. I wanted to be there when he called Billy. Rose and Emmett hadn't returned yet but I guessed they'd be along soon. They wouldn't want to be away from Bree for too long. It was only 7am. Bella was still sleeping. Edward with her, watching over her. I could hear her heartbeat. She'd had a late night. She deserved her lie in.

"Morning, son." Carlisle greeted me. "Did I miss anything at all?"

"Nothing much," I answered with a smile. "Mom, Alice and Bree are upstairs. Bree's trying on some of Alice's newest creations. Rose and Em are out. Bella's still asleep." I continued, bringing him right up to date.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived back a few minutes later. They looked a bit worse for wear. Leaves and grass stains adorning their clothes. They were happy though. They had obviously enjoyed their alone time together.

"Hi," they greeted us in unison.

"Where's Bree?" Rose asked almost immediately.

"Upstairs, trying on new clothes apparently." Carlisle nodded in the direction of our room.

"Alice?" Rose looked at me questioningly.

"Who else?" was my short reply.

She headed up to join the girls.

"Have you phoned Billy yet?" Emmett asked Carlisle. I could tell he was worried somewhat about the implications of that particular conversation.

"I was just about to." Carlisle replied.

With that he walked to the sideboard and picked the telephone up.

Emmett and I listened in. We could hear both ends of the conversation.

Carlisle told Billy that we had come across some more information about Bree's background. That he thought that Billy would find this information interesting and that he'd like to share it with Billy before speaking to Sam again.

Billy was confused. He asked Carlisle why he wanted to give him the information before Sam.

"I'd just like you're take on it all," Carlisle fibbed. He didn't want to give too much away.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Billy. But I'm not sure how Sam will react to this. I'd like your opinion. I think it'd be helpful.

Billy's response was uncertain. With a little persuasion, he finally agreed to speak to us alone.

"I can't drive now and Jacob is out on patrol, so I can't ask him to bring me over there until he gets back." Billy told Carlisle.

"It might be best if Jacob wasn't here either." Carlisle suggested. "Would you be willing to come alone? I will ask Bella to pick you up?"

"Does Bella know what you've discovered?" Billy asked.

"Yes, she does. That's why we're asking you not to bring Jacob at this point. Bella thinks it might be for the best." Carlisle replied.

"I trust Bella's judgement." Billy said. "Give me time to get breakfast out of the way. Ask Bella to pick me up in an hour. Jacob wont be back by then."

"Don't worry about breakfast, Billy. Esme and the girls will take care of it. They are really into cooking these days." Carlisle laughed lightly.

"I've heard." Billy said. "If you're sure, I'd really like to try the amazing cooking that the boys have been raving about."

"It's a date then. I will have Bella pick you up as soon as she's up." Carlisle finished. "We'll see you soon."

"Have Bella pick who up?" Bella's voice interrupted our eavesdropping.

Carlisle had ended the call and turned to where Bella and Edward were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind, dear." Carlisle answered her. "I've told Billy that you'll pick him up and bring him over here. He needs to know what's going on. You can take my car. He should be able to get into that more easily than most cars. Edward, could you go with Bella and help with Billy?"

"Of course I'll go with her." Edward's response was obvious.

"Where's Bree?" Bella asked.

It seemed that our newest family member was the focus of everyone's attention right now.

"I'm here." Bree's soft voice came from the top of the stairs.

She was dressed beautifully in one of Alice's new creations. Red and white checked leggings, a navy blue cardigan in a soft brushed cotton, complimented with white ballet pumps and a matching checked headband holding her hair back from her face.

Edward held Bella close to him. An automatic reaction for him. There was no need, the only emotion coming from Bree was happiness. Hunger just didn't feature.

"You look fabulous." Bella informed Bree. "Did Alice make that outfit?"

"Yes, auntie Alice made this and some others. I'm so lucky." Bree beamed.

"I'm just off to pick up Billy." Bella said. "Do you want to be around when we tell him who you are?"

Bree turned to Rosalie, who'd just emerged behind her. "What do you think I should do, mom?"

They came downstairs together.

"I think that maybe, you and I should listen in from upstairs baby." Rose said, worried. "We don't want Billy to feel pressured into saying or doing anything he doesn't mean."

"That makes sense." Bree concluded. "I don't want to make him feel like he has to like me just because we're related."

Carlisle's emotions betrayed him to me then. He was very proud of all of his family right now.

Bella and Edward made a start to the door, Carlisle throwing his car keys to them.

Alice and Esme joined us, just long enough to catch up on what was happening. They then headed to the kitchen. Bree joining them, determined to help.

Apparently pancakes were the order of the day. Along with a platter of fresh fruit, toast and orange juice. As always, it smelled appalling.

I felt a wave of anguish overcome me. It was coming from Bree.

"What if Billy doesn't want me as a niece?" She wailed. "He's my family biologically, but my biological family never wanted me. My mom left and my dad was just plain nasty." She added, worried suddenly about this new situation. "Why should Billy be any different?"

Rose was by her side instantly, soothing her.

"Don't you worry about that baby." She said. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled. If I'm wrong, though, it won't matter. Either way, we're your family now. Just hold on to the fact that we all love you. Nothing will ever change that."

I sent some calm her way and Bree relaxed.

"Sorry, mom. I just got a bit spooked for a moment." She said quietly.

Rose gave her a hug. "That's understandable," she said. "You've had a lot to take in recently."

I heard Carlisle's car coming up the drive. I looked over to Emmett, who'd obviously heard it to.

"You want to go upstairs now?" He asked, looking at both of his girls.

"Yes," Rose replied. "Remember we'll be listening."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please, please review. Again I apologise for any mistakes. This was another un-beta'd chapter.**

**Please give me your ideas for plot lines. If I use them, I will credit you in A/N's.**

**How do you think Billy will react? Should Nadie be brought into this? Your thoughts please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**WOW – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**Can someone please send an ambulance for talk2thehandcosthefaceisbusy. Men in white coats pls?**

**Thanks to all my regular reviewers. Razzbaby, Cutie16, werefaerie120. If I haven't mentioned you by name, please let me know.**

**This is un-beta'd again. It's short but I felt it was emotional and had to finish where it did.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 24

Edward Cullen

My beloved and I drove Carlisle's car down to the reservation. Billy was waiting on the porch of the tiny house he shared with Jacob.

I helped him into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. His thoughts were clear. He liked the car but was wondering what was coming. What we'd found out? There was something else too. Something he was trying to hide from me. What could that mean? Did he have any idea what we were about to tell him? I didn't think so.

Bella chatted to him easily on the ride back to our house. She asked him about Charlie and when their next fishing expedition was planned. I tried to concentrate on the road. It wasn't necessary but it allowed me to think of something other than what Billy was thinking.

The journey was short. I hadn't picked up anything else from Billy's thoughts.

Esme met us at the door and welcomed Billy to our home. He felt almost completely at ease. He was impressed at the size of our home. He loved the spaciousness and calming décor. There was no jealousy though. This was a man who was happy with what he had. I warmed to him even more when I saw that.

"Welcome to our home, Billy," Carlisle said simply. "My girls have made breakfast for you. Please, sit, enjoy. We'll talk when you've finished."

I noticed that Rose, Emmett and Bree weren't around. I heard them upstairs. Emmett praying that Billy's response to Bree would be favorable.

Billy sat at the table. Alice brought through an enormous plate of food. Thankfully my time with Bella had helped me to get over the smell of human food.

Billy's thoughts when he saw what was placed in front of him were of pure delight. He was hungry and everything looked great to him.

Esme followed with a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Please," she indicated to Billy. "Tuck in."

He did. Before long he was sitting back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. Completely full.

"You girls surely can cook up a storm." He laughed. "The boys weren't exaggerating when they told me how good your home cooking is."

Alice beamed. Enjoying the compliment.

"Thank you, Billy." Esme commented. "You're too kind. Alice and Bree helped me this time. It's still a bit difficult for us without Bella being here to taste, but we're getting better, I hope."

"Talking of Bree," said Billy, "where is the little firecracker? I was kinda hoping she'd be around."

"She is around," Bella told him. "But, she's the reason that we have to speak to you. Sorry Billy, but this is a bit difficult."

Billy was confused by this. He really didn't know why he was here. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. It might have been better if he'd had some sort of idea.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Why am I here?" Billy asked.

I suddenly realised that he thought this might be some kind of ambush. The thought was laughable to me, especially with Bella being here.

I nodded to Carlisle. It was time to tell Billy what we knew.

Carlisle joined Billy at the table. Bella joined them, knowing she would be able to diffuse any animosity.

"Would you like any tea or coffee, Billy?" She asked. "Before we start?"

"Thanks Bella, a coffee would be great."

Alice kicked into action immediately. I could tell she was glad to be doing something. It wasn't in her nature to be still.

I started the conversation.

"Billy, yesterday at the clearing, both Alice and I felt that you were drawn to Bree in some way. We expected you to be open with her, but I, in particular felt that you thought there was something vaguely familiar about her."

Alice brought Billy's coffee in. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Well, she's a lovely girl. I liked her. She was brave to have come to meet all of the pack. I respect that."

"Are you sure there was no more to it?" I asked.

Billy was a little pissed at my question, so I knew we were heading in the right direction.

"Bree reminded me of someone I used to know. A long time ago." Billy admitted. "That's all. Nothing more."

"Billy, we don't mean to pry." Carlisle joined in. "But can you tell us who Bree reminded you of?"

Reading his thoughts, Billy was immediately on the defensive line.

_Who do the vamps think they are asking me all of this personal shit? What could they possibly know? Why is Bella a part of this?_

"Billy," I said as gently as I could. "We found your reaction to Bree strange. Alice decided to investigate. She thought the same as I did. Why did you find Bree so alluring. Who did she remind you of. More importantly, how on earth could a Quileute pack member imprint on a vampire?"

"And?" was Billy's only response. His thoughts were clearer to me now. He knew what was coming. At least a part of it.

"You had a sister, Billy. Her name was Nadie,"

"Why would you take the time to find that out?" Billy asked, not denying the fact.

"Bree reminds you of her." I stated simply.

I heard breaths being held upstairs. Rose, Em and Bree all waiting to hear what would come next.

"She does. I had a sister. A long time ago. She ran away when she was about sixteen or so. I was a couple of years older. I've no idea why she left. I haven't seen her since. My parents refused to speak of her once she left. It was around the time that you came to Forks again, not permanently, just to see if any of us remembered you being here before. Bree reminded me of her, that's all."

His thoughts gave nothing away. He was just confused.

"There's a reason for that, Billy." Bella put her arm around his shoulders.

"What do you mean sweetie," Billy looked at her, increasingly confused.

"Nadie. That was your sister's name? She's Bree's mom." Bella told him, squeezing his arm gently.

Billy put his head in his hands and wept openly. Not caring that his fiercest foes were witnessing his breakdown.

**Tissues needed. Please review. Sorry it was short. I just felt I had to end it there. Please press the button and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi All, I've really spoiled you this week – 3 updates. It would appear that more review's mean more updates.**

**Unfortunately, one of my readers thinks that she can get the Cullens to help her write reviews. She thinks they'll be able to stop the men in white coats from finding her. I've had to employ a tracker that I've heard is very good to help them find her. She is clinically insane. Some of her reviews are as entertaining as I hope my story is. So I say good luck to Demitri. Catch her soon and the world will be a safer place.**

**Thanks to all of my regular reviewers. Razzbaby, Ardana, Cutie16. You've been with me all the way and I love you for it. Werefaerie120 you have now read and reviewed every chapter too.**

**To my newer reviewers, Please stay with me. You'll have your day in my A/Ns**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

_**Edward Cullen**_

Billy cried for a few more minutes and then, as though he just realised where he was and who was with him, he calmed. I looked towards Jasper, who nodded.

Billy took the tissues that Bella offered.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, embarrassed by his tears. "I don't know what came over me. It's just that Nadie and I were very close as we grew up. She was my little sister and I considered myself to be her protector. I was distraught when she left. I mean, there was no warning. One day she was there, the next, she was gone. I didn't understand, still don't. I thought that if she was worried about anything, she'd have talked to me about it. I guess we weren't as close as I'd thought."

"You don't have to explain anything to us, Billy." Bella said, trying to soothe the old man.

"I know I don't have to explain, but to be honest, it's a relief to finally tell someone. Everyone in La Push just stopped speaking about her, they were probably afraid that it would upset me or my parents. Before long it was as if she'd never existed."

"Did you ever try looking for her?" Carlisle asked gently.

I heard his answer before he spoke it.

"Yes, I did." Billy stated simply. "For the first couple of years I'd go to Seattle every couple of weeks. I figured that's where she'd have gone. I'd roam the streets and check out the hostels. My parents never knew, or at least, I don't think they did. I'd take photos of her with me and stop people on the streets. I never found her. After a couple of years, I gave up. She obviously didn't want to be found.

Billy looked so sad at that moment, broken almost.

Then I heard a new tone in his mind. I looked to Jasper, raising my eyebrow to question him. He shrugged and I could read that this new development was nothing to do with him changing Billy's emotional state.

"I'm not sure where all the tears came from." Billy said, blushing slightly. "I still miss my sister, every day. But now, with your permission, I can still have a part of her in my life. Maybe the tears were for my mixed emotions. I have a niece now. Jake and his sisters have a cousin that they didn't know existed. So for that and for you finding her, I will be eternally grateful."

Upstairs, there was a whoop of joy. A door opened and Bree threw herself downstairs at a frightening speed, even for a vampire. I don't think Billy even got the chance to see her coming before she was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"You want me too, uncle Billy." She beamed. "This just keeps getting better, my family's getting bigger and bigger every other day."

Rose and Emmett came down behind her. They looked pensive, worried.

"Be careful, Bree." Emmett said. "You will hurt Billy if you keep hold of him like that."

I saw in Emmett's mind that he wouldn't be exactly be against that happening.

"Mom, dad. Isn't this the best news. Billy wants to be a part of my life too." Bree laughed. Clearly very pleased.

"Fantastic, darling." Rose smiled. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes though and I knew she was worrying about losing Bree to the wolves.

Only I knew that Bree had no intention of leaving them, she hadn't thought of it once. Neither had Billy. He only wanted the chance to get to know the niece he didn't know he had. I thought it would be best if we straightened that out first.

"Bree, your mom and dad are a little bit worried here." I told her. "They think that you might want to go stay with Billy now. Billy, Rosalie and Emmett need you to re-assure them, if you can?" I looked at him.

Rose gave me the death stare. Her thoughts, anything but pure. Emmett was just glad to get the question _out there_.

"Aw Geez, mom. Surely you know that I'm here with you and dad for good?" She left Billy and ran to hug them both.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Billy started. "If you heard, and I'm sure you did, what was said here earlier. You should know that I am so very grateful to you all. You've given me back a connection to my sister. I would never repay that by doing anything to hurt any of you. I just want to be able to see Bree occasionally, to talk to her, you know. I can see how much Bree loves you all. She is a very happy little lady. I would want to take that from any of you, and hell, I don't need the responsibilities that come with her care right now."

A ripple of laughter went round the room at that comment.

"I'm sorry Billy," Rosalie said. "I've done you a great injustice for even thinking like that. We're still a little worried about the whole Seth situation, maybe you can help with that now?"

I nearly fainted on the spot. Rosalie was giving an apology, a sincere one at that. Who knew she was even capable of that.

"We are truly family now." Esme pointed out. "How does that affect the treaty? Should we meet with Sam and negotiate a new one?"

Billy waved his hand at mom, dismissively.

"No need." He said. "Bree may be a vampire, but biologically she is half Quileute. Seth has imprinted on her. That all makes more sense now. Rosalie and Emmett have taken her into their care without being asked to. You all love her. That makes us family and families don't have borders or boundries. All of the Cullens will be welcomed on our land from now on."

"As will the tribe be on our's." Carlisle added.

Alice was hopping on the spot, clapping her hands. I read what she was thinking.

_Oh dear Lord. Bella was so not going to like this_. I thought.

"This calls for a huge celebration." Alice announced. "Barbecue here tonight. The whole reservation, and Charlie too, Bella."

Jasper tried to calm her, fairly unsuccessfully. She was beyond excited.

"Reign your wife in please." I implored Jasper.

"That is a wonderful thought, Alice." Billy said. "But I'd like a chance to break the news to my people first. Maybe we could postpone the celebrations, just for a couple of days?" He asked.

Alice's bubble burst. But she, as always, saw this as a positive. This would give her a couple of days more to plan everything.

"Of course, Billy. Whatever you think's best." She smiled.

I knew that Billy was concerned about how this new information would be taken. He thought that Jacob would welcome a cousin. He wasn't so sure about some of the others. He had hope though. He also had Bree. Overall he was a happier man than he'd been just a few hours ago.

He wanted to ask Bree about her mother, she wanted to ask him the same things. What was she like? Who was she really? Why had she left both of them?

"Bella, love." I said. "Maybe we should go see Charlie. He'll need to know that we have a _guest. _If he's going to come to this celebration.

"What will we tell him?" She asked. "How do we explain this to him?"

"We tell him the story that Rosalie and Emmett came up with, it will need to be changed slightly though, it can't be Rose and Jazz's sister that had issues. They had an older brother with a drink problem and a young wife. She left him holding the baby. She was Billy's sister. Thomas was their older brother. People will believe whatever they're told. Especially in tragic circumstances.

"Do you think that Bree will be ready to meet him in just a few days?" Bella was worried about her dad's welfare. It was always someone else she worried about. Never herself. It was one of the reasons I loved her. Just one of many.

"I have a few ideas that'll help with that. I had to get used to your scent quickly, I managed quite well, so has Bree, it would appear. We can try to use similar methods over the next day or so. If Bree's not ready, then Charlie wont be invited to the party."

We left then. We'd explain to Charlie about our _guest_. We'd leave out her connection to Billy for now. That was Billy's news to tell.

_Jasper Hale_

Alice was into full party preparation mode. She loved nothing better. Esme and Bree were excited to and willing to help in anyway they could.

Rosalie and Emmett were still a little subdued. Still unsure that Bree would want to stay with them. They'd had her such a short time. Now she had Seth and Billy too. It was hard for them to imagine that this was a good thing for all of them.

In my opinion it was good for all of us. Billy finally had closure on his missing sister. Bree would learn a bit more about her background. The Cullens and the Quileutes would be bonded more deeply than ever before. Rose and Emmett had just gained a lot more babysitters. This was win, win all round.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" Carlisle asked Billy. "I'm sure you'll be anxious to talk to Jacob.

"Could I ask a favor?" Billy's response was surprising.

"Of course, whatever you need. If we can help we will." Esme's answer was immediate.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to call Jake. I think it would be better for me to tell him this news away from the reservation. Where we can't be overheard until we decide how to tell the others. Would you mind if I asked him to come over here?"

Billy's emotions were all over the place. It was so _against the grain _for him to ask a small favor from people who, up until very recently, he thought of as natural enemies.

Alice brought the phone to him. He smiled at her, gratefully.

"Thank you, Alice." he said, before dialling.

He told Jacob that he was here. We could all hear Jake's astonished response. He wasn't entirely happy that his father had gone visiting with a bunch of 'bloodsuckers'. When Billy asked him to come over, Jacob asked why he needed to. He was instantly on the defensive. Billy told him to please just do as he was told and get here soon. He told him not to phase and not to tell any of his brothers where he was going. Finally Jacob agreed and Billy hung up.

"Alice, will you help me in the kitchen please? Esme asked. "Jacob's bound to be hungry. We best get some more food on."

"Sure mom, all of us girls will help. Wont we Rosie?" She said, looking directly at her sister.

"Can I help too, grandma?" Bree asked, enthusiastically.

"Of course you can, sweetie." You'll be a great help. "Billy, what would Jacob like, do you think?"

"Oh, that boy of mine will eat anything, Esme. Please don't trouble yourself."

He was embarrassed. And a little guilty too. I guessed he didn't like Esme fussing. He didn't know her well enough yet to know that she was in her maternal element doing this. While she was certainly the matriarch in our family, there was very little she could actually do for any of us. Esme needed to be needed. Since Bella came along, she had had a lot more to do. Now the boys were part of our extended family, she could fuss and cook and really take care of their needs. She was blooming. Thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Maybe we should do a mixed brunch then?" She asked. "Bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and hash browns?"

"That's got me hungry again." Billy said laughing. "You're really spoiling us Black's, not that I'm complaining." He added.

The girls got to work.

I Billy wheeled himself over to the lounge, where Emmett was watching a ball game. Dad and I joined them.

I noticed Billy sneaking a glance at Bree every now and again. Each time he did, he smiled and nodded.

Bree had yet another one of us wrapped around her little finger.

A/N 2

Okay, some news some of you may not like very much.

I think this particular story is nearing its end. Maybe just another 3 or 4 chapters. I've decided not to bring Nadie into this story. That's not to say that I wont write a sequel to this. I'm just not sure whether it should be a continuation of this, or to make it down the time line somewhere after BD? Your thoughts would be appreciated. Please ask me anything you want to either in a review, on a PM or on twitter.

I just think this story is reaching its natural conclusion. To add in Bella's wedding, Nessie's birth etc might just get too complicated. So, I'm thinking a sequel after BD? Planning Rose and Em's wedding/the return of Nadie/a visit from Fred?

Please, please review. It would be great if I could get up to over 200 on my 1st story.

So go on... hit the button. You know you want to.

Lel xxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for getting my reviews past the 200 mark. I am amazed.**

**If any of you are looking for something else to read, check out idealskeptic. She is an amazing writer.**

**On another subject. Demetri is still out there. I believe he now has Edward on his side. Edward is listening for the demented thoughts of talk2thehandcosthefaceisbusy. He will be pointing Demetri in the direction of any thoughts he hears. He has also given me Alice's credit card to take care of. So no shopping for her if she helps the enemy with any more reviews.**

Chapter 26

_**Bree Cullen**_

Dear Diary,

_I've escaped upstairs to write while Uncle Billy and the others wait for Jacob to arrive. Can you believe what's happened to me? OMG, not only do I have mom and dad. Now I have an uncle and cousins too. This is so awesome. _

_Mom thinks I'm gonna leave her. Not a chance. I know what side my bread's buttered on. _

_My mom and dad have been so amazing – how could they even think for one second that I'd go? Sure it's good to know where I come from. Who my real mom was. But, I love my new life. I'm staying a Cullen. I love them all._

_Thomas is dead. I will never refer to him as my father again. He didn't ever deserve that title. I will never have to see him again. I don't feel sad about that. He was like the dregs I'd hunted before I came to Forks. A no-one. My father is Emmett Cullen, it's as simple as that. He's a million times the man that Thomas was. I love him. _

_To know that I can have that and be family with the wolves is just amazing. I'm the luckiest girl in the world._

_I've been hunting a lot. I don't know if it's because of that or if I've desensitized myself to her scent, but I haven't thought of killing Bella, not once. I'm really pleased about that. I have more in common with Bella than the others, she's just a bit older than me, not like the others. She's been so kind to me. Edward is still terrified that I'll attack her. He really has nothing to worry about. I'm completely sure about that._

_Aunt Alice is amazing. I love the clothes she made for me. I can't believe that she thought I didn't love her as much as the others. She was so choked when I called her aunt for the first time._

_I'm not sure about what's going to happen with Seth. Everyone says he loves me. I still can't get my head around that. I like him though. I'd like to be his friend. _

_That makes me a bit guilty about Diego. I was sure I'd loved Diego. I was devastated when I realised he was dead. Maybe I just felt that way because he'd been the first person to ever show a true interest in me, to be my friend._

_I know I shouldn't dwell on the guilt though. He wouldn't want me to. He'd want me to feel as happy as I do now. Safe and loved. He will always hold a place in my heart. I know that. I will never, ever forget him, no matter what my life brings. But I have to 'live' in the here and now. _

_And now, I'm happy. That's the main thing surely?_

_Bree xx_

_**Jasper Hale**_

Billy sat amongst us, watching TV, waiting for Jacob to get here. I sensed that he was completely comfortable in our company. Things had changed dramatically. _For the better, _I thought.

Jake arrived a short time later.

I went to the door to greet him.

"Help, son." Billy shouted mockingly from the lounge. "The vamps have kidnapped me." He chuckled.

"What are you up to, old man?" Jacob retorted. Not falling for his father's joke in the slightest.

"What's going on?"

Billy wheeled himself over to face his son. He indicated for Jake to sit down.

"I have something that I have to tell you." He whispered nervously.

"Billy, would you prefer to speak to Jacob alone?" Carlisle asked. "We can give you some space, if you'd prefer?"

Billy waved a dismissive hand at my father.

"No need, Carlisle. You've already done enough by allowing me to have this conversation away from the reservation."

"Jake," he began. "There is something you need to know. Something I've never told you before."

I felt bemused curiosity from Jake. He was intrigued that there could be something his father could tell him that he didn't know. Something he understood that we already knew.

"There's no easy way to say this to you, son." Billy continued. "So, I'll just say it. Years ago, before you were born, I had a sister. Her name was Nadie. She was a couple of years younger than me. She ran away from the res when she was sixteen. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before."

Jacob's emotions didn't really change. I guessed this wasn't really _news_ to him.

"I know dad." He stated simply. "There was some talk, gossip I suppose. I tried not to pay any attention, I didn't mention it to you. I guessed you'd have told me if you'd wanted me to know. Why are you telling me now? And what's this got to do with the Cullens?"

Billy continued by explaining about Nadie leaving, him looking for her and the desolation he'd felt when she'd left.

Jake looked stricken.

"I'm sorry dad." Jake said. "But I still don't understand why you're telling me this now?"

"I need to." Billy told him. "Yesterday, when I met Bree for the first time, I liked her immediately. Alice found this strange. She had a feeling. She investigated. Turns out that Bree is my sister's daughter, Jake. She's Nadie's girl. When my sister left, she got in tow with some lowlife called Thomas in Seattle. She got pregnant with Bree. They got married. Thomas wasn't a nice man. He drank a lot and beat my sister. She left him, Bree too. I don't know if she's alive or dead. He is dead. But Bree is my niece. Your cousin."

Jacob's jaw dropped.

"So Seth?...Imprinting?... Bloody hell! That explains a lot. He didn't imprint on a vampire. He imprinted on a Quileute?" Jake replied, stunned.

"Yes." Billy said.

There was silence. It seemed to go on forever. I could feel Jacob trying to get his head around this new information.

"What does this mean, dad?" Jake asked. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm delighted, son." Billy beamed. "I never thought I'd have any kind of contact with my baby sister ever again. I might never see her again. But now I've got the next best thing. Her daughter. I don't even care that she's a vampire. She's such a lovely girl."

"And the treaty, dad, how does this affect the treaty?" Jake asked.

"What treaty?" Billy replied. "There is no treaty any more. In my eyes at least. The Cullens have taken Bree into their home. Rosalie and Emmett are looking after her, like her parents should have. They did that without being asked to. That makes them and the rest of the Cullens family. No treaties should exist between families.

"How do you think Sam will take this?" Jacob asked.

"I think he'll be fine with it. Bree is my niece, your cousin. Seth has imprinted on her." Billy answered simply. "I don't imagine that he'll have any problem with it."

"But, dad, what if he does?"

"Then, Jake." Billy's face was completely serious now. "If that's the case, then I expect you to do what you wouldn't do before."

Of course we were all listening in. At that point we all looked at each other, confused. We had no idea what Billy meant. What did Jacob not do before?

"I expect you to take your rightful place at the head of our tribe, as Alpha, and over-rule Sam." Billy finished.

"I really hope that won't be necessary, dad." Jake replied.

"So do I, son. So do I." Billy muttered under his breath.

Carlisle looked at me, clearly shocked by that piece of information. There was no real change in the emotions in the room, just a bit of surprise from most of my family. Who knew?

"Is that right, Billy?" Carlisle asked, slightly astounded.

"Yes, it's true. Our original treaty was made between you and Ephraim Black. Jacob is the only direct descendant of Ephraim, so he should be the alpha. Sam knows it and offered to step down once Jake made the change. Jake wouldn't hear of it at the time. Now he may not have any choice in the matter." Billy's answer was so certain. None of us had any more trouble believing it.

Finally Jacob asked. "So where is my little cousin?"

"She's upstairs." Emmett replied.

"Bree darlin'," can you come downstairs please?" I called to her.

She came down right away.

"Hi Jake." She looked at him, a little warily.

"Hi cuz, how are you today?" He beamed, picking her up and swinging her around his head.

"I'm good." Bree giggled. "Put me down Jacob."

The room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief all round.

Well that took care of Billy and Jacob. I could tell that Jacob was shocked but thrilled. He understood Seth's imprint now. Things were falling into place in his head, it appeared.

Now it was up to Billy and Jake to tell the rest of the tribe.

"Jacob, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"Always." His response was instant.

"Then let's get you fed then."

Billy and Jacob moved back into the dining room. Rose and Bree helped serve up the brunch that Esme had cooked and before long it was all eaten.

Edward arrived back with Bella. They told us that they'd explained to Charlie that we had a guest staying with us. Billy said that if we were able to make sure Bree was _safe_ around Charlie, then he'd tell Charlie that Bree was related to him.

He was a bit surprised that Nadie had been discussed behind his back for years, but he was glad that she hadn't been entirely forgotten in La Push. He was sure that our information would be well received by the tribe and that everyone would look forward to the party that Alice had planned.

The celebration would take place in two days time. It would be hosted here and the entire Quileute tribe would be invited, along with Charlie if possible.

There were happy vibes all around.

Billy and Jacob left, promising to let us know how their revelations to the tribe were taken.

There was no longer any animosity between our families, well at least between the Cullens and the Blacks. Who'd have thought that possible? Only time would tell how the remainder of the Quileutes would take the news.

Alice re-assured us that all would be well. As usual she was right.

Sam called a couple of hours later. He assured Carlisle that he understood the reason why we'd had to speak to Billy and Jacob alone, before talking to him. He was relieved that there was an explanation for Seth's imprinting.

Carlisle told him about the party that my wife was planning and he agreed to bring everyone who wanted to come along.

Edward suggested that he and Bella should start desensitizing Bree to Charlie's scent.

"How are you planning to do that bro?" Emmett asked.

"In the same way I got used to Bella's scent." Edward replied. "I started by being around her scent when she was unaware of my presence. We can go one better than that. We can take Bree to Charlie's when he's at work. No risk at all. Then maybe later on, maybe you and I could take her to the house when Charlie's asleep?" He asked, looking at Emmett.

"Hold on, Edward." Bella interrupted. I'm fine with you taking Bree to my house when Charlie's at work. But when he's home? Are you sure?"

"You're the one that keeps telling me that you'll be fine with Bree, love." Edward retorted. "So you trust her with yourself, but not your dad? You think I won't be able to keep Charlie safe?" Edward was smug now.

"Fine," Bella huffed, clearly beaten by her own arguments. "If it's okay with Rosalie and Emmett, we'll take Bree to my house now."

"Of course," Rose replied right away. "That'd be great Bella. I trust you to keep both Bree and Charlie safe."

"Jasper, Alice, would you consider coming with us?" Edward looked to me as he spoke. "I think it would be safer to have you with us. Just as an extra precaution. We'll be so much closer to town than Bree's been used to."

I looked to Alice, who nodded back happily.

"Sure," I said. "Sounds like it could be fun. A mini adventure."

We left a few minutes later, running through the woods towards Bella's house. Edward carrying his beloved, of course. We didn't encounter any humans on the way, thankfully.

Bella's house was right on the edge of the forest. Bella unlocked the door and let us in. Bree was a tiny bit nervous entering.

"You'll be fine." Alice told her.

As she took in the unfamiliar scent of Charlie, she felt her thirst burn. I felt her thirst. It was painful, but not overly so. All the same, I knew that it would take Bree some time to desensitize.

"How are you feeling, Bree?" Bella asked.

"Thirsty," she replied honestly. "It's not too bad, though. I think I'll be able to get used to your dad's scent."

"You're managing quite well." Edward added. "Now that you know what to expect, it will get easier to control your thirst."

"I understand." Bree replied.

We spent the next couple of hours hanging around. We watched television for a while. Bella brought Bree one of Charlie's shirts from the pile of unwashed laundry. Bree took it from her, unsure of what she should do.

"Just sniff it." Bella suggested. "See if it makes things any worse?"

Bree did as she was told. She stiffened slightly. Her thirst growing.

"Okay," Bree. "You've done well, but that's enough for now. It's time for you to hunt. You can come back later if you feel up to it." Edward's decision was final. I could sense how Bree was feeling, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

It was clearly time to go.

**So what did you think of this chapter. I will be bringing this story to a close very soon. Only 1 or 2 more chapters.**

**I have some plans for the sequel already. I am looking forward to starting it.**

**In the meantime, please, please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, Firstly I should apologise. I really didn't see this chapter coming. It just ran away with itself. That means it might not be good? Who knows? Maybe you do?**

**The outcome is at least one extra chapter of this story.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 27

_**Edward Cullen**_

When Bree sniffed Charlie's shirt, she immediately went into hunting mode and it wasn't animals she was thinking of hunting.

I pulled Bella behind me and quickly said that Bree had had enough for today. I asked Jasper and Alice if they could take her hunting right away. I knew that Jasper would know from the change in my mood and stature that they should go immediately.

He and Alice pulled Bree up off the sofa and they were out of the door in the blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing happened, sweetheart. Everything's fine." I lied.

"Don't bullshit me, Edward," she retorted. "Bree was fine until I told her to sniff dad's shirt. Was that a step too far for her."

I was finding the new, more determined, Bella quite amusing. She wasn't going to be fooled by any more of my fibs.

"Yes, it was. Once she smelled Charlie's shirt, her thoughts instantly turned to hunting, human hunting."

"Oh." Was all Bella could say.

"To her credit, though," I added. "Even with you being the closest human to her, she didn't once think of attacking you. I'm relieved about that."

"That's a good thing then, isn't it?" Bella asked. "I mean if she wasn't going to kill me, even when she was in hunting mode, it means her self control has got much better."

"It does." I answered. "I'm not sure how she did that though. She definitely wanted human blood, but was able to ignore your's completely."

"Well, we can ask her about it later. See if she has any explanation." Bella wondered.

To be honest, I'd have liked to keep Bella away from Bree, at least until I'd been able to ask Jasper what had happened when they left Charlie's house. I knew she wouldn't _buy_ any ploy to keep her away from Bree though. She seemed to see right through me these days. Still, I had to try.

"You must be hungry by now." I commented. "Could I take you out for dinner?"

She raised an eyebrow, rightly suspicious of my motive.

"I know what you're trying to do." She said, a small smile playing on those beautiful lips that I'd never tire of kissing. "But, I'm starving. So yes Edward, you can take me out for dinner."

We went to a little seafood place in Port Angeles. Bella had the mixed seafood platter. It looked and smelled rather revolting to me. She enjoyed it though, so I was happy.

I offered to take her to a movie next but she knew I was stalling. She wanted to go back to the house and see if Bree was okay.

Before we left the restaurant, she told me she needed a human moment and went to the restroom. I used the opportunity to place a quick call to Jasper. He told me that Bree had hunted and was much more settled now. It was safe to go home.

I drove back to Forks slowly, well slowly for me anyway. I broached the subject of announcing our engagement to her parents. Now that we'd set the date I thought that we should tell them sooner rather than later. Bella agreed, finally. If we managed to get Bree desensitized to Charlie's scent, then we'd tell him before the party. Make it a joint celebration. If she didn't manage, then we'd wait till the day after. I didn't really mind, either way, we were making it official.

I couldn't be happier.

_**Jasper Hale**_

As we left Charlie's house, I felt Bree's thirst as though it was my own. Her throat was burning. So was mine.

We took off into the forest at the side of the house and didn't stop until we noticed the familiar scent of a herd of deer. Bree didn't stop to think. She just did what came instinctively and between us the small herd was soon no more.

I don't think she had taken a breath, not since the one that took in Charlie's undiluted scent.

Once she had fed, she looked at us her face ashamed.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I guess I didn't do too well back there."

"You did just fine darlin'." I assured her. "Bella being alive is testament to that."

"I didn't think of Bella at all." She assured us. "I don't think I'd be capable of hurting her now. It was her dad I wanted."

Alice thought about this for a second before clapping her hands.

"That's good, Bree." Alice chimed.

I looked at her bewildered. How could that be good? A glance at Bree told me she was thinking the same as me.

"How is that good?" Bree asked. "What, you want me to kill Bella's father?"

"No, not at all. I would be very upset if you did that. Charlie's great." Alice continued. "But did you hear what you just said?"

Bree and I both looked at her, confused. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"What did I say?" Bree asked.

"You said that you didn't think you'd be capable of hurting Bella. All you need to do is keep that thought with you. No matter how much your throat burns. If you value Bella above your thirst. Then you'll not harm Charlie. If you did, you'd not only hurt Bella, but me too."

"Sneaky, aunt Alice, very, very sneaky." Bree giggled.

Suddenly Bree focused. Thinking only of Charlie's scent. I felt a new confidence coming from her. I don't know why I doubted it, but my bright, exuberant wife's plan had worked. I knew instinctively that we'd have no more problems with Bree wanting to feed from Charlie. She was over him in the same way she was over Bella.

What was going on here? This was very strange. I was beginning to think that Bree did have a gift. I just needed to speak to Alice, Edward and Carlisle to find out how it worked.

We headed back to the house. I didn't need to vocalise my thoughts, knowing Alice would already have _seen_ me talking to the others about this.

Carlisle had got back from his shift at the hospital when we returned. He'd gone for a quick hunt with Esme.

Emmett and Rose were home, having hunted while we'd been at Charlie's house.

Bree embraced them both as soon as we arrived.

"Hi mom, dad." She smiled at them.

"Hello, squirt." Emmett replied. "How'd it go? Do you want to kill Charlie?" He asked flippantly.

"Not anymore." She replied.

"Anymore?" he looked at me, confused.

I told him what happened, both at Charlie's house and afterwards.

"It's very weird." I told him. "She just suddenly turned off."

I told them what I thought it meant. They were intrigued. If Bree did, indeed have a gift they'd be ecstatic.

"We should wait until Carlisle and Edward get here." Rose suggested.

"I agree." They'll probably be able to shed more light on the whole thing."

Carlisle and Esme arrived back a short time later, closely followed by Bella and Edward.

We gathered around the dining room table. Bree's possible gift was clearly going to be the main topic of conversation.

I brought Carlisle and Esme up to speed on what had happened and our thoughts on the subject.

Bree was very excited by the the thought of having a special talent.

"Alice," Carlisle asked. "Can you tell us why you had the thought that this would work?"

"Not really." My wife answered, honestly. "I just got the feeling that if Bree was so opposed to hurting Bella, it wouldn't just be a physical thing. She'd be averse to hurting her in any way."

"That makes sense, in an odd way." Carlisle replied. "It's nothing I've come across before. We'd need to test your theory a bit more before we come to any conclusion though.

"So," Edward asked. "If your theory is right, Alice. If we told Bree that killing anyone that was important to someone she loved, she'd be instantly turned off by them?"

"Exactly," Alice beamed. "I think Bree's gift is that she will automatically be revolted by the thought of feeding from anyone that would cause pain to those she loved."

"Excellent," said Bella. "Bree and I can go back to school so much sooner now." she added.

"How so?" Edward asked.

"All we need to do is to tell Bree that if she hurt anyone at school, then it would inadvertently hurt us."

There was a definite air of excitement in the room.

"Do you think I'm gifted?" Bree asked.

"Maybe," Carlisle said. "Bree this looks good, but we really need to work out a test for you. That might be difficult."

"I don't think so," Bella said. "If Alice is right, and let's face it, she usually is, then we can take Bree back to my house tonight when Charlie is asleep. If she has turned off to his scent, then we can assume that Alice is correct in what she thinks."

"That will be a good start." Carlisle agreed. "However, there may be limits to her talent. For example, I don't think that if we told her that it would hurt us if she killed anyone in town, that would work." He continued. "I'm guessing that it would only work with people that she knew we valued highly."

"Only time will tell." Edward put forward. "If Bree has totally _gone off_ Charlie though, it would be a good indication of her skill. It would also mean that he'd be completely safe at our little soiree with the Quileutes."

"Boys," Carlisle said looking at Edward, Emmett and myself. "I wouldn't be happy with Bella's proposed test unless we were all there to monitor Bree. I'd like to see for myself how well she handles herself."

"I understand," Edward agreed. "But I need to say this, Carlisle. I read Bree's thoughts when she smelled Carlisle's shirt. She was single minded, her whole focus was on finding and killing Charlie. I've also read Alice's mind. When Bree to focused on Charlie's scent the second time, it was completely different. Bree didn't think of killing Charlie at all. It was as if his scent had become immune to her."

"Still, I'd like to come along." Carlisle's response was final.

"Of course, dad." Emmett answered. "Whatever you think."

"Bella, love. Are you okay with this test? We should probably have asked you first." Edward asked.

Bella looked towards Bree, who nodded.

"I'm fine with it, Edward." She replied. "No one bets against Alice, right?" she asked. "I have another suggestion though."

"What do you need me to do, Bella?" Bree asked.

"Bree, I don't need you to do anything. But, if we're right, then we need to know if you need to smell the scent of our friends first, like you did with Charlie today, or if you only need to be told that a person is important and you shouldn't kill them."

"That's a good point, love." Edward replied. "I hadn't thought of that. What are you thinking?"

"Angela," was Bella's simple response. "Edward, she's the only person that truly means anything to me that's not involved with this. Do you think that if Bree is okay with Charlie, we could take her to Angela's house and test her like that? I mean, I don't want anything to happen to Ang. But if you, Jazz, Emmett and Carlisle were all there, then, surely you'd all be able to stop her doing anything silly?"

I was a little shocked. It wasn't like Bella to put someone's safety on the line. But she seemed to trust us to try out this test on her best human friend. Bella never failed to amaze me. Anything for Bree it seemed.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Bree asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure, Bree. I know you can do this."

"And so, we have a plan then." Carlisle said. "When do we do this?"

"Tonight." Bella was adamant. "Charlie will be asleep in an hour or so. I'd like to be there, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Me too." Alice chirped in.

"This is all getting a little busy, don't you think?" Carlisle asked.

"That's as maybe." Edward retorted. "But if Bella needs to be there, then she should be. And this was all Alice's idea, so she should be there too." He added.

"Okay then," Carlisle agreed. "We'll leave in an hour or so. Bella, you should sit with Bree and tell her everything you know about Angela. Who she is, how you feel about her, everything."

"Yes sir." Bella answered.

_Oh dear Lord, this was going to happen. Fingers crossed it'll go well. _I thought

**Well folks, what did you think of the chapter that shouldn't have been? I honestly didn't plan on this being Bree's gift. It just kinda happened. I couldn't stop it. **

**Review please...**

**BTW Demitri still hasn't found looney tunes. She's like Victoria and seems to have the gift of getting away... He's getting closer though. She thinks she has people on her side. She's wrong though – they are double agents working for me! MWAH HA HA...Evil laugh**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so apparently my evil laugh wasn't good enough. One of my "every chapter" reviewers has suggested I should try MUUUHUUWAHAHHHAHAAHAHA! Thank you Avrice. Unfortunately, she doesn't like the fact that Seth has imprinted on a reanimated corpse (Bree). Still, you can't have everything.**

**Proper loony is still on the loose. The net is closing in though. I've never mentioned it before but I am a vampire. She is a human who knows too much. Either she surrenders to the men in white coats or she'll be visited by the Volturi. Aro is on the case. Alice, leave her now if you want your credit card back... Thanks to Vampwolf22. You know why!**

**This is a bonus chapter, as I had no idea that Bree was getting a gift until I was typing it. **

**Sorry for the long A/N. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I will mention you all at the end of the final chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Jasper Hale**_

_Okay, so the plan was to take Bree to Charlie's when he was asleep and see if her gift really worked. I was fine with that. If Alice thought Bree would cope, then she probably would. The second part of the plan had me seriously worried. What if Bree's gift only worked with people or scents she'd already experienced? It might take all of us to save Angela's life if we'd got this wrong. How would we manage that without waking Angela? How would we explain it all to her? This was seriously dangerous._

It was midnight.

"Time to go," Carlisle announced.

Out of the nine members we counted as family, seven of us were going on this expedition. Too many for my liking. But maybe necessary. This was ridiculous in my opinion. I'd need to try to ensure my negativity didn't rub off on Bree.

Edward caught my train of thought and shrugged his shoulders. This was what it was. Neither of us liked the plan but we'd both go along with it.

"You ready, Bree?" Bella asked. "Remember this is my father. Other than Edward, he is the most important man in my life. No offence you guys." She said looking at Carlisle, Emmett and myself.

"You cannot hurt him." She added.

"I'm ready." Bree answered. She wasn't at all worried. She was completely focused. It was impressive to say the least.

"Good luck," Rosalie called as we left.

We ran through the forest towards Charlie's house. The forest was different at night. All the scents seemed heightened. The smell of the spruce trees, just a little clearer. With our vampire vision, it didn't look any different though. As always, Edward carried Bella on his back.

It was a short run by our standards. We were there too soon.

"Alice," Carlisle looked at the reason for my existence. "Can you see anything?"

Alice beamed. "Of course I can. It's all good though. I can only visualise decisions once they've been made and Bree has already decided that she would never hurt Bella by hurting Charlie."

_Decisions can change though. _I thought.

"Bella, Bree, are you both ready for this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

Bella took one of Bree's hands and led her into her home. As soon as they got over the threshold Emmett took Bree's other hand.

"I don't think that one vampire and a human holding her hands will help if this goes wrong." I stated simply.

Bella huffed.

"Fine," she said. Emmett, Edward, can you please hold onto Bree?"

Bella led us to Charlie's bedroom. We'd have found it easily without her but were allowing her to show us. It was her house after all.

Emmett's grip on Bree tightened as we entered the sleeping Charlie's room. Edward's didn't. I relaxed. If he read in Bree's thoughts that she was okay with this, then I trusted him implicitly. I sent a wave of calm to Bree. Hoping I could help. It wasn't necessary.

Bree moved slowly towards Charlie's bed. We could all hear his heartbeat and smell the blood running through his veins. Emmett was still holding onto her.

"Let me go, dad." She whispered.

Emmett looked to Bella and Edward. They nodded. Alice looked at me, smug.

Emmett let Bree go. She sat on the edge of Charlie's bed. With an air of showmanship, she inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Exquisite." She whispered.

She bent over Charlie and kissed him, ever so lightly, on his forehead.

My jaw hit the floor. Emmett's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. Carlisle, like me was awestruck.

"One down, one to go." Alice whispered. "Let's go."

_Oh my dear Lord, did that just happen? _I thought. _That was amazing!_

We left Charlie's house and went back under the cover of the trees. All of us knowing that we needed to talk about what had just happened and what was going to happen next.

Carlisle started the conversation.

"Was that difficult for you, Bree?" he asked.

"No, not at all." She answered, completely confident.

"So how do you feel about visiting Angela next?" Emmett asked. "You don't have to do this, not if you don't want to." I could tell he was worried.

"I'm good, dad. I think I can handle it." Bree was happy to try.

"Let's go then," Alice was still smiling. Gloating slightly about her earlier victory.

We moved slowly through the small town of Forks. For once behaving the way that humans perceived us to be. Dark creatures, striking in the middle of the night.

We reached the minister's house. How ironic was the fact that we could possibly be threatening the life of the local pastor's daughter.

I had to admit, I felt much better now. Bree's performance at Charlie's had been something else.

Nothing any of us had ever seen before.

Edward went ahead. Looking for a way in that wouldn't wake the household up.

Bella took Bree aside.

"We are testing you on my best human friend. I'd be very, very upset if you tried to harm her. Her parents and twin brothers are also in the house. If we've got your gift right, then by harming Angela, you'd hurt me. The same goes for her family. If you harmed any of them, you'd hurt her. Then me, in turn. Understood?"

"Got it." Bree replied.

Edward came out of the shadows.

"I've opened Angela's bedroom window. She has one of the twin boys in bed beside her. Are you sure you want to do this, Bree? He asked.

"I'm sure, Edward." she replied with a confidence that I was jealous of.

Following the same pattern as what happened at Charlie's, Emmett took hold of her as we entered the Webber household, through Angela's open window.

Once again, Bree approached the sleeping girl and took a deep breath. When she finished inhaling, she smiled.

"It's all good. Nothing here takes my fancy." She beamed. Deservedly very pleased with herself. "Can we go hunt big cats now?"

I was totally and utterly blown away. Bree definitely had a gift. This was going to make life so much easier for all of us.

We all breathed a collective sigh of relief as we headed home. Bree wanted to hunt and she'd certainly earned the right to, but we had to go tell Rosalie and mum what had happened. We all knew they'd be waiting on tenterhooks.

We were right. They were waiting by the front door, watching for us. As soon as we came into their line of vision they were by our sides, bombarding us with questions. Their anxiety quickly turning to elation when we confirmed, that yes, Bree was certainly gifted.

Rosalie wanted every single detail of what had happened. Bree was happy to provide her with the entire story of tonight's events. Pride shone from Rosalie and Emmett. Everyone more than happy at this outcome. I felt nothing but pleasure coming from my family. For once I didn't even feel any nervousness from Edward. He too was convinced that Bree's abilities, meant that Bella was completely safe. Well as safe as she ever could be in a house full of vampires.

"Can we go hunting now?" Bree asked.

"Yes, squirt. Of course we can." Emmett answered quickly.

"We'll all go together." Carlisle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

"Edward," Bella said softly, yawning widely. "Could you take me back to Charlie's. I'll sleep there tonight. Then you can catch up with the rest of the family." She added, a little subdued.

I suppose in all of the excitement and celebration, we'd forgot that Bella couldn't join us.

Esme was mortified.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. We would never intentionally leave you out of our plans."

"That's okay, really." Bella smiled. "It wont be long until I can come with you all."

"Then we should wait," Alice chimed. "We wont hunt altogether until Bella's been changed. For now we'll just hunt normally in twos or threes."

Edward nodded his thanks to my wife. She always managed to smooth difficult situations over.

"You're going nowhere tonight." Edward told Bella. "Neither am I." Then he lead her back to the house. It was Bella's bedtime.

The rest of us split up. Rose and Emmett offered to take Bree a little further afield than normal. They'd make sure that she'd have her fill of big cats. Carlisle took Esme's hand and, together they leapt over the river behind our home and disappeared into the forest.

Alice and I went back into the house. We'd hunt later.

"Did you _see _all of that coming?" I asked her.

"No," she responded simply. "I didn't see it coming at all. When Bree decided that she wasn't capable of harming Bella, I _saw_ that she wouldn't. When I told Bree that by harming Charlie, she'd inadvertently hurt both Bella and myself too, I didn't expect it to make any real difference. I only said it, hoping that she'd maybe think a bit more about what she was doing. You know, not just act instinctively."

"Bree was right. You are sneaky." I teased her.

"Yes, but look how well it has all turned out. I mean we've a long way to go before we find Bree's limitations. The potential is fantastic though. Don't you think?

I had to agree. This changed things a lot. It would be so much easier for Bree to attend the wedding, for example. If she'd already _turned herself off_ Charlie, then it should be fairly easy to get her to do the same to Renee and Phil. I didn't know how many of our school friends Bella would want to invite. But, any who were attending, would only be there because Bella counted them as close friends. I hoped that this would be enough to keep them safe.

"Penny for them?" Alice asked.

I laughed, not realising that I'd drifted off into my own little world.

"I was just thinking about what you said, love. About Bree's potential. I think it will make things much easier at the wedding."

"It will definitely make things easier. We may have a problem convincing Bree that Mike and Jessica mean a lot to Bella though. Edward can't stand them. I'd bet he'd not be averse to Bree finishing that pair off." Alice trilled, giggling.

"I think you might have a point, there." I laughed. "Bella thinks of them as friends but Edward knows, all too well that Jessica is jealous of Bella. As for Mike, it's so obvious that he'd gladly _jump_ Bella, any chance he got."

Talking of _jumping_, isn't it time we went hunting?" Alice looked at me.

I knew that look.

"Of course, darlin'. After you," I said, holding the door open for my beloved wife.

_Carlisle Cullen_

"You should have seen her, Esme." I told my wife. "She was amazing. She actually kissed Charlie. Bella was overjoyed. I'd swear if it was possible, Edward would've had a heart attack."

I was rambling. I knew I was. I just couldn't help myself. I'd never seen or heard of the likes of Bree's gift in all of my 300 years.

Esme laughed. Clearly finding the thought of Edward's reaction amusing.

"I'm so glad it went well," my wife said sincerely. "This will change so much. Did you see how happy Rose and Emmett were?"

"They deserve some happiness." I said. "As you know, I've wondered many times over the years if I'd done the _right thing,_ by changing Rose. I didn't realise just how much her being a mother meant to her. It's obvious now. The changes we've seen in her over the last few days have been wonderful to watch."

"Who knew she'd make such a good mom?" Esme asked. "After all, as much as I love all of my children, Rosalie was hard work at times."

"Just at times?" I asked, laughing.

I knew what she meant though. Rosalie's reaction to Bella joining our family had left little to be desired. When Bella made the decision to be changed, it got worse. Now, she accepted Bella's choice. She still didn't like it, but with Bree and Bella getting closer and Bella showing Bree kindness, she was making much more of an effort to be the sister that Bella deserved.

"You know, I thought that Bella had completed our family." I commented. "I was wrong. Even though I didn't know it at the time. Bree's completed us in a way that Bella never could have."

"I agree," Esme said. "I'm so glad we were able to convince Jane to let Bree live."

"I second that." There was nothing more for me to add.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" Esme asked me.

"Strangely, yes I am." I answered honestly. "That's been the other fantastic outcome of all of this. Who knew that the wolves would become family? Hopefully this party will cement our relationship completely.

"Who knew indeed." Esme said.

We'd stopped to chat before hunting. It was time to get things moving now. I'd have to do a shift at the hospital tomorrow and there would be a lot of party organising to do, if I knew Alice.

"Shall we hunt now, love?" I asked, offering my hand to my beautiful wife.

"Yes, let's go." She replied, taking my hand without hesitation.

**Please, please review. Only 2 more chapters to go. I hope you all stay with me to the end.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Firstly, A huge shout out to idealskeptic. Without her, chapter 28 would probably never have been posted.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You amaze me with your dedication to this story. **

**Sorry because of technical problems I have suspended the hunt for my mad reviewer. This is a temporary move. She will be tracked down eventually.**

**Hope you enjoy this. I loved writing it...**

Chapter 29

_Jasper Hale_

Alice and I got back to the house around 6.30am. Esme smiled knowingly at us. Alice had some shrubbery in her hair. Her clothes still immaculate, as always. Some of mine were torn. I didn't mind. We'd had a great night and hunted shortly before heading home.

"Just heading upstairs for a shower, mom." I called, chasing my pixie wife. We didn't need to be embarrassed around any of the family now. We were all grown ups after all.

Edward had taken Emmett and me aside a couple of days ago and asked us about the joys of sex. That poor boy. Almost 100 years old and still innocent. We teased him, of course. Only for a short time, though. Once he'd told us about his compromise with Bella, we had to take him seriously. After all, if he kept his side of the bargain, Bella was in serious danger. We tried to explain it all to him, without adding to his already heightened anxiety about the whole situation.

He was right, for once, to be worried. If he lost control in the throes of passion, he could easily kill Bella. I knew he'd never forgive himself for that. He'd made the decision to try though.

Fortunately Alice's visions of the future, even those after Edward's decision, still had Bella as one of our kind. I could only hope that this meant that she'd survive his attempt to make love to her.

Carlisle had gone to the hospital, leaving instructions for Edward to call Sam about the party. Bella would invite her father and Billy would ensure his attendance.

Once we'd showered and changed, Alice got straight to work. She checked out all of the local stores online, looking for all the equipment we'd need.

Rose, Emmett and Bree arrived back around 9 o'clock. They looked every bit the part of the perfect family unit.

The emotions of all of my family were of joy, happiness, worry (Edward of course) and excitement.

All in all, I'd take those emotions any day, rather than the anxious, nervous thoughts I'd been used to feeling recently.

Once Bree, Emmett and Rosalie showered and joined us, Alice started barking out orders. She was sticking to her original barbecue plan, having seen that the rain would stay off but there'd be enough cloud cover for us to be outside in the presence of Charlie.

Given that we didn't eat, we didn't have a grill or a pit for that matter. Emmett and I were instructed to go outside and dig out a pit for the grills (yes grills), she was planning to buy.

She'd chosen 2 of the largest grills, shown in the online catalogue of the _Sunset do it Best_ hardware store in Port Angeles. The Texas Elite Grill. A smoker grill. Alice thought that these would be more authentic than gas burners. It had ovens attached and bun toasters.

She'd placed the order and arranged to have them picked up this afternoon. She'd also picked out all of the necessary accessories and some patio furniture. We had some already, but there was going to be far more people here tonight than we were used to. We'd need a whole lot more.

Once we'd finished digging the pit, we had to head to Port Angeles to pick everything up. The girls would do the meat and grocery shopping.

They'd pick up decorations too.

The second Edward arrived downstairs, he was ordered to help _the boys._ He knew as well as the rest of us, there'd be absolutely no point in arguing with Alice. What my wife wanted, she got.

Bella joined the girls.

"At last," My wife trilled at her. "I was beginning to think you'd never get up." she laughed.

"Morning, Alice. Bella said. "What do you need me to do?" She asked. Bella wasn't a party person but appreciated the fact that this particular party would be about the joining of our family with the wolves and was willing to do whatever was necessary to make this an evening to remember.

"Well, you know the tribe better than any of us." Alice said. "Can you try to work out how many of them will be brave or curious enough to come over tonight? Then we can work out how much we need to buy. Those guys eat like horses, so we'll be erring on the too much rather than risking too little."

"That's easy." Bella replied. "Leah won't come. Not unless Sam forces her and he wouldn't do that. Everyone else will, even the elders. Most will not just be curious about you and your home but also about Bree."

I was listening into their conversation from outside, but I instinctively knew Bella would be smiling at Bree whilst making that last comment.

"I think that we should look to catering for around 60 people." Bella guessed. "There aren't that many people, but when you factor in what the pack can consume, then you'd need to at least double what you'd normally buy.

"I don't think that will be enough." Esme pointed out. "I've seen what just one or two of the boys can eat. We'll definitely need more than that. Bella, what if we bought a hundred of everything? 100 steaks, 100 burgers etc? Do you think that'd be enough?

"Esme," Bella said, a little concern in her voice. "This is gonna get expensive. Where would we get that kind of quantity of food anyway?"

"We have our sources," Esme assured her.

"Don't worry about the cost, Bella." Rosalie said. "You should know better by now. It's not an object. We'll spend very little on this in the grand scale of our wealth. It will just be pocket change."

_**Rosalie Hale**_

_Bella had never seemed to be able to appreciate just how wealthy we were. Having lived for decades, at least, and having a mind reader and a psychic in the family made it simple for us to play the stocks and shares markets. We'd made sound investments over the years, and, although Carlisle tried to make us play fair, we'd accumulated great wealth. We had beautiful homes all over the world. Jeez, Esme even had her own island_. _Did Bella really not know that the piece of 'cut glass' hanging from her bracelet was, in fact, a perfectly cut diamond?_

"Mom," my darling daughter interrupted my thoughts. She was tugging on my sleeve to get my attention.

Alice, knowing what was coming, was doubled over in laughter. Esme was smirking too. Bella just looked a little confused.

"Mom," Bree tugged again. "What did you mean, when you said the grand scale of our wealth? Are we rich?"

I'd forgotten that we hadn't told Bree anything about the Cullen's financial status.

"Eh, maybe we should have a little talk about that?" I suggested. "Would you mind if I spoke to Bree about this privately?" I asked, looking at the others.

"No, sweetheart." Esme replied. "You go ahead. Bella, maybe you should listen to what Rosalie has to say too? You are a member of this family and should know everything about us."

I knew Esme was encouraging me to be completely honest with both of our new family members. She was right, it was about time they knew. Edward would know that Bella would be uncomfortable with this information, so maybe I should tell her. She deserved to know.

"Bree, Bella, would you mind joining me upstairs?" I asked them both. "Alice, Edward might not like what I'm about to do. Can you try to keep him occupied?"

Alice giggled.

"You're right. He wont. But I do see that you get to tell them what they need to know. Leave Edward to me." she smiled.

Bella and Bree followed me upstairs and into the room I shared with Emmett. Bree had been given her own room. It used to be a guest room, just down the hall from ours. It still had to be decorated for her, but she was happy there.

"Okay," I stated. "You both obviously have questions for me."

"Are we rich mom?" Bree asked again.

"Does it matter to you?" I retorted.

"No, I mean, well... yes, I suppose?" she said honestly. "It makes no difference to me. I'd still want to stay with you and dad, even if we were as poor as church mice. I just want to know."

"I know the Cullen's have money." Bella added. "Any fool can see that. Look at this house, for example. You wouldn't own this if you weren't _well off_." She concluded.

"How do I explain this?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"You both know about the talents that Alice and Edward have. So just let's say, that they help us. Alice can see what stocks are going to bomb and what others are gonna go through the roof. We play the game well. I suppose it's a bit like cheating, but, you have to understand, Carlisle's salary is never spent on food or household expenses. We don't spend a lot on heating bills. He's been around for three hundred years and for at least two hundred of those, he's drawn a salary. It's all accumulated to quite a sum. We've used his capital which he's shared regularly with all of us, to play the markets. We will never worry about where the next cent is coming from." I finished.

Bree's eyes widened. She was finding it hard coming to terms with this new information. Bella didn't look as shocked. I guessed she'd just been told what she'd already thought.

"Rose?" Bella asked. "Just how much wealth have the Cullen's accumulated?" She spoke slowly.

"We'll never want for anything." I said.

"Rose?" Bella was getting annoyed.

"Mom?" Bree spoke up now. "Are we millionaires?"

"No sweetheart." I told her. "We're not millionaires."

"That's okay. Not millionaires, just very wealthy?" She asked.

_Oh shit. I thought. Now was the moment of truth._

"Not exactly, sweetheart." I said. "The Cullen family are not millionaires, more like billionaires."

There was a moments silence. Bree broke it.

"No way." She said. "There's no such thing, not really."

"Darling," I replied. "There is. We probably have more money than you've ever imagined it possible to have. It doesn't matter though, it's not what defines us. Our love defines us. The money is just a small bonus.

"Small," Bella exclaimed. "How can you say that? How many people know that you're so rich? Now it's obvious why people think I'm marrying Edward for his money." She ranted. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Bella, calm down." I told her. "Edward has told you, in his own way. He's told you that he doesn't drive a car that draws attention to him. We do try to stay inconspicuous."

She was still fuming.

"What's this then?" she asked pointing at the trinket on her bracelet.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was cut glass?" I asked.

"If you told me it was, I'd believe you. Is that what you're telling me?" She asked.

"No." I wasn't going to lie. "It's an exquisitely cut diamond. Bella," I continued. "Do you have any idea how much my brother loves you? That diamond is nothing to him in comparison. Please believe me."

"I do," Bella said. "Rosalie, what does this mean for us?"

"Nothing." I replied truthfully. "It makes no difference to you or us at all. Whilst you are still human, Edward has taken certain precautions to keep you safe. Your new car will be here soon. Once you've changed, you, like Bree, will have bank accounts set up in your name. You will have platinum credit cards with no limits."

"What bank accounts, what credit cards?" Bree interrupted.

"Sorry sweetheart." I said. "Your dad and I haven't had time to explain all of this to you. We would have though, very soon. We've set up a bank account for you. You can access it and use it for any of your financial needs. It has $250,000 in it. We'll top it up each month. You can use it for anything you need, clothes, school fees etc. We'd like you to manage you're own account, unless you'd prefer us to do that kind of thing for you. We understand that, although we see you as our little girl, you're a young lady. We don't want you to feel patronized in any way."

I walked to my bedside cabinet and took out the envelope containing Bree's credit card and bank account details.

"Here you go sweetheart." I said, handing Bree the envelope.

"No mom," she said. "I can't take this. The fact that you're both looking after me is enough for now. I don't want anything else from you. I'll only accept anything else when I've done something to earn it."

"You don't need to earn anything." I told her. "If you won't take this right now, then I'll keep it for you until you want it."

"I don't think I'll ever be comfortable asking you for it." Bree said.

I understood. I found it hard to accept when Carlisle gave me my first money. There were no credit cards in those days.

"I will leave it for you, in your room." I told her. "You'll never need to ask for it."

"Has Edward made similar arrangements for me?" Bella asked.

"I believe so, but you, being you, he's not entirely sure when the best time to tell you about it. He's probably afraid to bring it up."

"Are there limitations as to how we use the money?" Bella asked.

I must admit, I was slightly confused by her question. I had expected Bella to refuse to use any money given to her. I definitely didn't expect her to ask about the ways she was allowed to spend it.

"Bella," I answered honestly. "The only limitation is that you don't draw attention to us by suddenly spending a fortune on something completely un-necessary."

"So, If I wanted to, I could pay off Charlie's mortgage and donate some to charity?" She asked.

"That wouldn't draw attention to us, as long as it was done in the right way, so yes, you could do that." I said.

"What, exactly, is the right way?" Bella asked.

"Well, for example, I'm guessing that you take after Charlie. He wouldn't accept his debts suddenly being paid off by the Cullens."

"Point taken." Bella conceded.

"However, if you told him that you'd had a win on the lottery and he was just sharing your good fortune? That might be different. Of course, you'd tell him that you didn't want any publicity or anything."

"I see." Bella replied, smiling.

"And," I continued. "If you wanted to make any charitable donations, then as long as they were within reason, there would be no problem with that either."

"Could I do the same, mom?" Bree asked. "You know, like use my money to help other people?"

"Of course, darling." I told her. "You can use your money however you see fit, as long as it's spent inconspicuously." I added.

"I can't believe this." Bree announced. "Less than a year ago, I was destitute. Living on the streets, begging for money to buy food, I had no family, no food, nothing. Then I met Riley. After that everything was just chaotic, then suddenly I met you. Now I've got everything. I've hit the jackpot. I have friends, family and more money than I'd ever know what to do with. It's all so amazing."

"I'm going to have to speak to Edward about this." Bella said.

_Okay, I'd told them. They seemed to understand. I just hoped that Edward would forgive me. I understood why he didn't want Bella to know about the Cullen fortune until after they were married and she had been changed. But I truly believed he had underestimated his bride to be. Bella needed to have all of the facts available to her. Only then could she make the correct choice. Going by the conversation we'd just had, everything would be just fine._

**Okay, consider this another bonus chapter. I started it and it just kept going. I haven't covered anything that I'd originally planned to. Still another 2 chappies to go. That could change though.**

**Please review. Tell me if the bonus chapters are rubbish. I will respond to every signed review. I always do. Hope you're all looking forward to the end, then the sequel... Go hit the button.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Also thanks to everyone who has added my story to their alerts/favorites lists. I consider you all to be friends now.**

**I hope you enjoy this update.**

Chapter 30

_**Jasper Hale**_

It was obvious that Edward didn't like the way the girl's conversation was going. He was emitting a mixture of angst, nerves and worry.

"Edward?" I asked. "Why are you so against Bella knowing about our money? You already know that she loves you more than life itself. It's not like you're worried about her being a gold digger." I pointed out.

"Of course I'm not worried about that." He said, totally on edge.

I tried to calm him a little.

"Thanks, Jasper." He said. "I don't know why I don't want her to know, I guess I'm just worried about how she'll react to it."

"You're always telling us that her reactions always surprise you. Maybe she'll surprise you again?" I suggested.

I could tell he was concentrating on the conversations going on upstairs. I could hear them too, the difference being that Edward could hear what was going on in both Rosalie and Bree's minds too.

When Rose said that we weren't millionaires, I felt a sense of relief. I imagined that this would be coming from Bella. Bree didn't seem to mind how wealthy we were, one way or another.

The short silence we heard when Rose told them we had billions told a different story. I didn't have Edward's particular talent but I was sure I could hear the cogs in Bella's mind whirring at an alarming rate.

I could feel her frustration even from this distance. She wasn't angry, just frustrated that Edward hadn't told her.

When she asked Rosalie about her bracelet, Edward balked.

"For the love of all that's holy, Rose, please don't tell her." He pleaded. Knowing that Rosalie would hear but Bella wouldn't.

It didn't work. Rosalie told Bella exactly what her bauble was. Edward calmed a little when Rose explained to Bella that it was just another way of him professing his love. That piece of information seemed to calm Bella too.

"What does this mean for us?" We both heard Bella ask.

Edward wanted to go inside then. He'd try to explain to Bella exactly what the money meant to him. Nothing, nothing at all. I stopped him.

"Edward, let Rosalie do this. You know she wont do or say anything to hurt either of you. So far, I think she's doing a great job. Bella is much calmer now."

He relaxed and we listened in to the rest of the conversation.

Bella asked if she'd have limitations when it came to spending the money. Edward and I were both a little confused at that question. Surely Bella wasn't about to turn into Alice and go on a massive spending spree. We should have known better.

All Bella was interested in doing was paying off Charlie's mortgage and making some donations to her favorite charities.

Edward was more than a bit relieved. He chuckled. "That's my girl." He said. The love I was feeling from him was overwhelming. "She never ceases to amaze me, she never wants anything for herself."

"You're wrong, you know." I told him and he looked at me questioningly. "She wants you. More than anything, she wants you for herself."

"Believe me, Jazz," He said. "I thank the good Lord every day for that."

I put my hand on his shoulder and, together, we headed indoors. We knew that Rose has told the girls everything and Edward needed to face the music.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_It's just as well that I'm already dead, _I thought. _Otherwise I'd be counting the seconds to my imminent demise._

"Edward Cullen, we need to talk. NOW." My beloved screamed at me, pushing past me and heading out the door.

_Oh holy crap! _I thought as I followed her outside.

She stopped at the edge of the river.

"Why, Edward? Why didn't you tell me?" She stamped her foot.

If I hadn't been so worried about her spraining her ankle or something similar, I'm sure I'd have found her actions amusing.

"I'm sorry love." I told her gently. "I truly don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was just afraid. I didn't want this to be the thing that had you heading for the hills, so to speak."

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you? She asked. "I'm going nowhere. Not now, not ever. I love you, you stupid vampire. But I will leave you if you don't start being completely and utterly honest with me."

I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her. As our lips moved together I felt her anger waning. When she was almost limp in my arms, I pulled away. She was blushing furiously.

"That doesn't get you off the hook." She said. "It's time for you to start talking mister."

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"I don't know, really." She said. "I suppose Rose told me everything?"

"She did." I assured her.

"So what arrangements have been made for me?" She asked. It was an obvious question, I supposed.

"Well, having been around a bit longer than Rose and Emmett. I'm a bit better off than them. I've cheated slightly more than Carlisle is aware of. No one is entirely sure about what I'm worth." I said, honestly, at last.

"Am I allowed to know?" Bella smiled at me, knowing I would find giving her this information difficult.

"It's really difficult to put a figure on it, Bella." I hedged. "I have properties all over the world. Their value's change regularly, depending on the economy. I have a large portfolio of stocks and

shares. Then there are the offshore bank accounts and the smaller bank accounts, used for expenses."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She asked.

"I'll try to." I promised. "Let's see, at the last count, my properties were valued at a total of $200 million. I have at another $300 million in my portfolio. Then there's the various offshore accounts. They are held in a few different names and total around $600 million. I keep a further $5 million in various bank accounts across North America. Is that enough information for you?"

Bella looked as if she was about to faint. Her usually pale face had gotten even paler, if that was possible.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" I asked gently. "You don't look so great. You're not getting sick are you?"

"No, Edward. I'm not getting sick. I'm just finding it a little difficult to process the fact that you're a billionaire in your own right." She said, clearly shocked.

"I'm not a billionaire, not anymore." I told her.

"B..b..but you just said?" She stuttered.

"I said at the last count. Things have changed since then."

"Oh," she said. "Have the stock markets crashed? Maybe I should pay more attention to the news."

"No, love." I laughed. "It's not like that. What happened was that I met this amazing, beautiful girl who's captured my dead heart and more amazingly, she's agreed to marry me. So I've had to move some money around. Make provisions for you Bella." I told her gently.

"You didn't have to do that." She said. It was exactly the response I'd expected. "I'd sign a pre-nup if you wanted me to. I'd understand."

"Bella, are you insane? I shook my head. "Well of course you are. You're marrying a vampire, for Christ sakes. Why would I want you to sign a damn pre-nup? We are going to be together for all eternity. Everything I own belongs to you now. But, it was all in my name. If something ever happened to me, I needed to be sure that you'd be safe. So I've changed the deeds to all of my houses to include your name. I've opened offshore accounts in your name and transferred funds into them. My stock portfolio is now in joint names too. You have around a dozen US bank accounts, some are in the name of Isabella Cullen. I hope you don't mind. They each have $300,000 in them and have platinum credit cards attached to them. I can give you the details and your cards as soon as you'd like them." I finished, nervously awaiting her reaction.

There was an alarming silence.

"Bella, love. You're killing me here. What are you thinking?" I almost begged.

She lifted her head until her beautiful chocolate eyes were staring straight into my own golden eyes. Then she game me her million dollar smile.

"So I haven't even said I do, and already I'm rich." she giggled, cheekily.

Relief flooded through me.

"Yes, I think it's safe to say you're rich love." I beamed back at her. "If you don't mind, though, I'd rather you didn't tell the others just how wealthy we are. It annoys them that they don't really know and it's a guessing game I'd like to keep up."

"You're bad." She said. "But of course I'll keep our secret."

"So do you want your cards and things?" I asked, hopeful that she'd accept them sooner rather than later.

"I don't want them all, not yet anyway." She answered. "I'd like one or two of them, if that's okay? Just for the next time Alice decides we need to shop. I really don't like her buying everything for me. I'd like to treat her for once."

I took her hand and led her back to the house. She had no idea how much it meant to me for her to accept this wealth from me. Finally I had someone to share it all with.

_**Jasper Hale**_

Edward and Bella seemed much happier when they came back into the house. If anything Bella's mood had changed from her being angry to to kinda playful. They headed directly upstairs to Edward's bedroom.

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands, grinning widely.

"Oh, this is great!" She exclaimed happily. "Bella's accepted some of the money that Edward's provided for her and she's gonna take us girls shopping."

Any mention of shopping had my pixie wife over the moon. I was feeling her excitement, it was a little overwhelming. Sometimes I wished I wasn't the empath that I am. I sent a wave of calm at her. It only worked partially.

"What do you mean? Aunt Alice." Bree asked. "I thought we were going shopping today?" Poor Bree was just a bit confused and bemused by Alice's outburst.

"We are going shopping today, darling." Alice answered. "It wasn't today's shopping that I meant. No, I meant shopping, real shopping. To a mall. Clothes, shoes and bags. My kind of shopping." she trilled.

I suddenly felt a great deal of disappointment and was dismayed to realise it was coming from Bree.

"Hey darlin', what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, uncle Jazz." She said, painting the brightest smile on her face that she could manage.

Rose and Emmett were alarmed immediately, knowing that I knew exactly how Bree was feeling and would only ask her something like that if I felt something bad from her.

"Hey, squirt. You don't fool us." Emmett said softly. "Tell your old dad what's up?" He asked, teasing her lightly.

"I'm fine, dad, honest. Oh and yes, you're old, really, really old." She laughed, again trying to cover her true feelings.

Edward and Bella descended the stairs.

"Bree, tell the truth." Edward said. "There is nothing wrong with what you're thinking. But you shouldn't try to hide or suppress your feelings."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm just a little disappointed that I wont be able to go on this girly shopping trip."

Alice caught on immediately. "That's strange, she said. Because you were definitely with us in my vision. So if you think you're not ready for this yet, then my vision will still happen but it might not be as soon as I'd thought."

Bree cheered up instantly. "I'll definitely get to come with you all?" She asked.

"Of course you will," Rose re-assured her. "Like it would be any kind of girls day out without you."

"I can assure you, Bree. I won't go shopping with any of the girls, other than for the stuff for tonight's party. Not until you're ready to come along with us. That's a promise." Bella added.

Emotionally, Bree was back to her normal self. A happy girl again.

"Okay, " Alice chimed. "Now we've got that sorted. Can we get back to the business of organising our party?"

Knowing better than to argue with her, Emmett, Edward and I made to go back outside and finish the pit area when the phone rang.

Edward answered it. Jacob was on the other end. He wanted to know if we needed any help with the preparations. Edward assured him that we had it covered. Then Jacob told him that Seth had been really bugging him to ask if they could visit. He was desperate to see Bree again.

"Bree," Edward asked her gently. "Jacob would like to bring Seth up here. They want to help us set things up. Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course," she answered happily. "It'll be nice to see Seth again."

Edward turned back to the phone.

"Jacob, seems like we need the help after all. Come up whenever you like."

_**So next instalment will see a little interaction with Bree and Seth. I know a few of you are really looking forward to seeing that. Then we'll have the party. A good place to end I think.**_

_**Please review. You know I love hearing from you all. I will respond to each and every review. My regulars will tell you I do...**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi All. Thanks to all of you for all of my reviews. I love each and every one of them. This story is nearly over. I have made so many new friends by writing this. I would never have believed that to be possible. Thanks to my new readers too. So many alerts to mention. It's unreal.** **Anyway, enough of that.****Enjoy...**

Chapter 31

_**Jasper Hale**_

The girls decided that Esme, Bella and Alice would go shopping for the groceries and decorations. Rosalie and Bree would take the opportunity to go for a hunt. When the decision was made, I felt a sense of relief coming from my new niece.

Although we were quite sure that her gift would allow her to be around Charlie, Bree was still a little nervous. She really wanted to _be good_ around Bella's father. She wasn't completely convinced that her gift would work so well each and every time she needed it.

All of us boys kissed our respective partners as they left, we all had a chaste kiss for Bree too. Even Edward. I felt his affection for her grow. He wasn't nearly as worried about Bella and Bree being together as he'd been a few days ago. This was allowing him to examine his feelings for Bree in his own thorough way. He was quietly surprised when he found himself warming to her. This didn't surprise me in the slightest. Bree had managed, quite successfully, to wrap all of us around her little finger. The fact that she didn't even realise this only ingratiated her to us even more.

Shortly after the girls left, Carlisle arrived home. Once we brought him up to speed on recent events and he'd changed into more casual clothes, he joined us in finishing off the pit.

"So, Edward," he smiled. "You've finally told Bella just how wealthy we are?"

"Yes, dad. I don't know if it's right to say that I told her, Rosalie did most of the talking. But Bella is now completely aware of exactly how wealthy the Cullens are."

"I'd bet she's not completely aware." Emmett commented. "Let's face it, Edward, you're never exactly forthcoming about your own financial status." He taunted. Instead of the normal irritation I felt from Edward when we questioned him about his personal wealth, I was overcome by a feeling of amusement. This was new.

"Oh, Bella knows exactly how much I have." He smiled, knowing that Emmett wouldn't believe him. I saw Edward nod towards Carlisle and wondered what silent question he was responding to. Emmett was frustrated. It really irked him that Edward wouldn't share these details. To be honest, it never really bothered me. I saw it as none of my business. Alice and I would never need to worry about money. Even if we did, the others, Edward included, would never see us go short. I was absolutely sure of that. It was a family thing, it happened the world over. Families looked out for each other in hard times.

The competitor in Emmett was different. He wanted to keep up with the rest of us. He thought that with none of our special skills, he and Rosalie were probably the poorest Cullens. He didn't like it. I knew that he had no worries on that count. He'd made some pretty spectacular gains with his instinct for betting on high risk stocks. That, along with Alice's spending power, made me quite sure that my wife and I were the poorest Cullens. Still, with around a net wealth of $200 million. I wasn't ready to start panicking.

"Emmett, are you okay with Seth coming to see Bree again?" Carlisle asked my brawny brother.

"Sure I am," Emmett said. "They just want to be friends. It's not like they're much different from any other teenagers. Of course I worry about my little girl. But I know she's sensible. She wont do anything silly. S'not like it'd matter if she did. She's a vampire. I don't have the worries that fathers of human teenage girls have. She's not gonna get knocked up." He laughed.

"Rose struggles more with the whole situation. She's worried Bree's gonna want to go set up home with him and leave us. It's not gonna happen, so I'm not gonna stress over it."

"Rosalie has no need to worry." Edward assured him. "I've read their thoughts. Seth sees Bree as the center of his universe, but for now, he just wants her to be his bff. Bree likes him, she thinks he's cute. She's not quite ready to move on from Diego yet. She feels guilty for liking Seth. I think they'll get together, but it will be a slow process.

"How will you feel, you know, when they do want to take things to the next level?" I asked Emmett, interested to see his response. "I'm her dad." he answered. "I'll want to rip him apart, tear him limb from limb." He continued honestly. "But, at the end of the day, if he makes her happy, I'll know it's a joint decision and leave him alone. If I did anything else, it would make her unhappy. I would never want to do that."

"I can't believe that you've already given this some thought." Carlisle said, surprised.

"I had to, Rose forced me to. She's all for me tearing him to shreds. I had to talk some sense into her." Emmett's response took us all by surprise.

"You actually managed to talk sense into my sister?" Edward laughed.

This particular conversation ended suddenly as we all heard Bree's laughter coming through the trees. "I will beat you home, mom." We heard her shouting. She did too. She jumped over the river exactly three seconds before Rosalie did. Emmett got up and embraced them both.

The pit was finished. All we needed to do now was go to the store and pick up the goods Alice had ordered.

Jacob and Seth arrived just as we were making to leave. Carlisle thought it sensible to leave Edward behind, he'd see if any problems were likely between Rosalie, Bree and Seth. We'd take Jacob with us. The extra pair of hands wouldn't go to waste.

We'd take Emmett's truck and Carlisle's car. Hopefully we'd get the grills into the trunks of both and arrange for the furniture to be delivered quickly. I could sense Seth's apprehension and excitement. He was truly smitten and couldn't wait to see Bree again.

Just before we left, Emmett asked him for a word in private. Seth's mood went from excited to terrified in two short seconds. He looked at Edward for backup. Edward merely nodded. Seth was going to have to face this alone.

Em led him down to the river's edge. This was one conversation I really had to hear. I was not a fan of eavesdropping, but this was going to be too good to miss. I looked around and suddenly realised that Edward and Carlisle were having the same thought. Jacob on the other hand was slightly un-nerved by it all. Carlisle assured him he'd nothing to worry about.

"Seth," Emmett began. You do realise that I consider Bree to be my daughter." His tone was light, friendly.

"Y..ye...yes sir." Seth stuttered.

"You've said you love her, right?" Emmett continued.

"I do." Seth was more assured when he answered.

"I just need you to know that I love her too." Em added. "As her father, that's a given. I need you to know, that anyone, anyone at all, who hurt my daughter, in any way at all..."

"I would never." Seth interrupted. "I'm sorry for butting in, but you need to know sir. I would do anything to make her happy, anything. I'd kill anyone who hurt her too, so you see, we're kinda on the same page."

"Good answer," Emmett replied. "And for God's sake, will you quit with the sir shit. I won't tell you that again. I've told Bree's mom that she should allow you kids some alone time today. Please don't take her out of her mom's hearing range. She won't listen in. I promise. But if she suddenly finds that she can't hear you, then there'll be trouble. Got it?"

"Got it Emmett. Thank you."

Seth was happy to agree to anything, if it meant he could spend time with Bree.

"So we're clear then?" Emmett said. "You hurt my baby, I tear you to shreds."

"We're clear." Seth agreed. "And, if I hurt her, unintentionally, I'd happily let you tear me to shreds." Seth's words were so sincere, it was almost funny.

They came to where we were waiting to leave. Emmett jumped into his truck. I was already in the passenger seat. Carlisle and Jacob would follow on in Carlisle's Mercedes.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Carlisle was overawed when I nodded to tell him that I'd told Bella the exact value of my wealth. Not that it was only mine now. Even he wasn't privvy to that information.

_I'm proud of you son._ He told me silently. I knew that Jasper had noticed this interaction and was wondering what it was all about.

He was thinking about Emmett's insecurity about money. I knew he was right in his thinking that Emmett and Rosalie were _better off_ financially than him and Alice were. But he was right when he thought that it mattered little. I would never allow any of my family to go short.

The look on poor Seth's face when Em asked to speak to him privately was priceless, as were the thoughts going through his head.

He was terrified, he didn't know what Emmett wanted to say to him. He was clever enough to realise that it would be about Bree but he had no idea how to handle this.

I nodded to him in encouragement. Knowing that Emmett meant him no harm. He just wanted to give Seth a friendly warning.

We all listened in, shamelessly.

They were just a little too far away for Jasper's talent to work. I had to give him his due, though. He did try to calm Seth down.

Seth stammered and stuttered his way through the first part of the conversation. I felt a little sorry for him, knowing as I did that he would never intentionally hurt or harm Bree in any way.

When Emmett told him that he'd told Rose to allow them some _alone _time, his thoughts did their own mental jig. He was nervous but delighted.

The guys left, taking Jacob with them for some unnecessary extra muscle.

I walked inside with Seth. Rose and Bree were watching some chick flic.

Seth walked over to where they were sitting. "Oh I've seen this one. It's good!" He exlaimed. He was such a liar, but would try anything to impress Bree.

I chortled. Rose seemed to catch on. "Oh good," she said. "I'm not really enjoying it, so you can tell me how it ends."

Seth blushed, mortified to have been caught out. I had to give it to him, he recovered well, saying, "just like they all do, the good guy gets the girl and they live happily ever after."

"Oh well," Bree joined in. "No point in watching the rest then." She did her best disappointed look.

"Sorry, Bree. I didn't mean to spoil it for you." He said sincerely.

She beamed at him and said playfully. "You didn't, I've seen it before. I was only teasing you."

Relief flooded through his thoughts. "Thank goodness." He said, "no harm done then."

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?" Bree asked.

Seth swallowed, clearly nervous.

He looked at Rosalie for confirmation that this was alright with her. She nodded.

I heard him worrying about _not screwing this up._

"I'd love to." He said simply.

"Come on then, it's really nice out." Bree said, offering him her hand.

He took her tiny hand in his. It was kind of sweet.

"See you soon, mom." Bree said as they disappeared out of the door.

"Don't go too far." Rose called back to them. A clear reminder to Seth about the limitations that Emmett had set.

"We won't," they shouted back in unison.

**A/N ****Next up we'll have some alone time for Bree and Seth. It wont go as smoothly as you might want it too. **

**Then onto the party. **

**I hope you'll all stay with me till the bitter end... and beyond. **

**I'm looking for ideas for the name of the sequel. **

**Please send me your suggestions. Now go hit the button and review... please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I hope you all liked the Banner that Frozensoldier made for my wee fic. I think it's amazing. I can't thank her enough. Please send her some love in your next reviews.**

**Now for some interaction between Seth and Bree. A new POV for this one. I hope I do a teenage wolfboy justice.**

Chapter 32

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_OMG, This is really happening, breathe Seth, I am finally getting to spend some time with the person who's become the reason for my existence._

_No-one was more shocked than I was by my reaction to Bree. Of course I knew about the imprinting phenomenon, but to be honest, I was a little sceptical about the whole instant love thing. I thought it might have been exaggerated a bit in the legends. I couldn't have been more wrong. I knew now, without question, that I'd do anything for this young, seemingly vulnerable vampire (yes vampire), who was allowing me to hold her tiny, frozen hand and take her for a walk._

"Th.. thanks for agreeing to come for a walk with me." I stuttered. _Not a good start, get a grip Seth._

"Don't be so nervous," Bree answered softly, I just loved the sound of her voice. It was like windchimes in a slight breeze. "I was looking forward to seeing you again."

_Did she just say that? I've died and gone to heaven!_

"You were?" I questioned, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Of course I was, you're really nice, and quite funny too." She added. "I had a lot of fun the other night."

I turned to her and gave her my brightest smile. I couldn't help it.

"So," she started. "This imprinting thing, you're mine now? In whatever way I want you to be?"

"Yup, sure am." To me it was simple. I knew I'd have to try to explain it to her better. "It's as though the gravity pull that once held me to earth has moved. It pulls me to you now. I can't help it. I don't have a choice."

"Oh," she said. "That doesn't seem fair on you. Do I have a choice though?" she asked.

We walked as we talked. I was mindful not too go too far, Emmett and Rosalie's warnings in the forefront of my mind still.

I turned to face her as we walked, needing to show her that I was, and would always be truthful with her.

"Of course you have a choice." I answered. "Nothing would make me happier than if you chose me someday. But if you didn't, as long as we could still be friends and your _choice_ made you happy, then I'd deal."

"Thank you for telling me this. I needed to know." She said, then continued. "Many of my choices were made for me, especially recently. I'd like to think I'll have a say in what happens to me from now on."

Bree looked a bit sad. _I didn't want her to be sad. What could I do? Come on Seth, think._

I continued walking backwards until I fell over a large rock that I pretended to not notice coming up behind me. I threw myself dramatically onto the forest floor and landed, unceremoniously, in a big puddle of muddy water.

It had the desired effect.

Bree burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter. She giggled and pointed, then realising that this might appear to me to be rude, she ran forward and offered her hand, to help me up.

I let her pull me up out of the mud. I brushed myself down, knowing that I'd need to head back home to change before the party and not minding in the slightest. Anything was worth seeing my girl smile.

I feigned annoyance.

" Aw jeez, will you look at the state of me." I moaned. "My jeans are soaked through!" I exclaimed. _I really couldn't give a toss._

"Maybe we should head back, let you get changed?" Bree offered, still giggling.

_Oops, plan's backfired. I am SO not ready for our time together to be over yet. Need a new plan...NOW._

"I'm fine," I backtracked quickly. "A little bit of water never hurt anyone."

"Slightly more than a bit of water." she said pointing at my nether regions. "You're filthy."

"I don't mind," I said honestly. "Can we stay out just a bit longer?" I asked. Remembering to make this her choice.

"Sure we can, if you really don't mind." she said.

_Yeeeessssss, there is a God!_

We took hands again, walking side by side, this time and continued walking along the edge of the river.

The sun broke through, just for a few seconds. My girl sparkled. She was beautiful and I told her so.

She looked embarrassed.

"Thank you, apart from my new family, no-one's ever said that to me before."

"Well, they should have!" I exclaimed. "You are the most beautiful person on the planet, people should have noticed that and told you." _Go Seth, get right in there with the verbal diarrhoea._

Bree giggled again.

"Like I said before, you're funny." she said.

I decided that it was time to get to know Bree a bit better.

"So, you're Jake's cousin." I said. "How do you feel about that?"

"It's great." she smiled. "My human life wasn't good. Then I was changed and everything was chaotic, out of control, you know, for months. Then I met the Cullens. Now I have proper parents. The kind who care about me and love me. I don't care that they're nothing to me biologically. Then I find out that I still have ties to my former, human self. I have a real uncle and a real cousin. It's awesome." She finished.

It was the longest speech she'd ever made in my presence.

"Then there's you." she added quickly. "It feels like you're family now too."

_If I die here and now, I'll die a happy puppy!_

I had never felt so utterly happy, not in my entire life. Even tearing Victoria limb from limb had nothing on this. I was curious though. I wanted to know more, well I wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

"So, what's it like, being a vampire, you know?" I asked.

"It's different." She said. "I was terrified at first. I had no idea what had happened to me. There were a lot of us. The others fought all the time. I hid behind Fred. I felt compelled to feed, my thirst was really bad. I felt guilty though. Like I hadn't lost my conscience completely. It's much, much better now. I like the fact that I don't have to kill people_. _The animals don't taste so good, but they keep me fed and alive. I can handle that."

"Fred, that was your visitor?" I asked, still needing to know more about my girl. "He was your friend, right? Was he your only friend."

Her face fell instantly.

_Shit, what did I say?_

"I'm sorry, Bree." I said sincerely. "I can see I've asked you something that's upset you. Please forgive me." I implored.

She raised her head and gave me a weak smile.

"There's nothing to forgive, Seth. You didn't ask anything out of turn. You just reminded me that I did have another friend. I feel guilty that I've not given him as much thought as he probably deserved recently."

_She said him, didn't she? Oh no. I've got competition. This is not good._

"Hey, I'm sure he'll understand." I said, desperately trying to keep the insane jealousy out of my voice. "You've kinda had a lot on your plate."

If anything she looked even more upset.

_Why am I getting this so wrong? I am such a dork. Think Seth. SHIT! The truth dawned (at last). If he was one of the newborns that came here, then he was dead. Part of me was pleased by the epiphany. The less dorky part, however, realised that my girl was upset by this. _

I walked over to where my girl was standing, her head bowed. I tentatively put an arm around her tiny shoulder.

"You can talk to me, you know. Tell me anything." I told her.

_I morbidly wondered which of us had killed her friend. Was it one of my brothers or one of the Cullens? Would it make any difference to her?_

"I've told my family a bit about him. Not everything, just the basics." She said. "I don't want mom and dad to get upset by me talking about him."

"Bree, I'm pretty sure that they'd all be happy to listen. Maybe if you talked about him, it'd help you?" I suggested.

"No, I don't want them to see how much his death has saddened me. They'll feel guilty. I don't want that."

_It must have been one of the Cullens then. Jeez._

"Why would they feel guilty, Bree?" I asked gently. I knew I was probably pushing her too far. I couldn't help it. I needed to know.

"Because, if it wasn't for them, then none of us would ever have been created. I would still be a pathetic human, searching through bins for something to eat. Diego would still be alive."

_Diego, his name was Diego. I hated him!_

"I'm still sure, they'd prefer you to talk about him. It can't be healthy for you, keeping it all in like you're doing."

Then to my utter astonishment, she turned to me and asked.

"Can I talk to you about him?"

_I am so out of my depth here. What do I do? Okay, I promised to be anything she wanted me to be. Right now she needed me to be her confident, her shrink. I could do that right?_

"Of course you can. Tell me all about him."

When she finished her short story, I understood. She had never had anyone to look out for her, not once in either of her lives. Diego filled that gap. They'd had a connection. I was relieved to know that it was neither the pack or the Cullen's who ended his life. Instead it was Victoria and Riley. I knew I could offer Bree some comfort.

"You know that Victoria and Riley are dead, right?" I asked.

"Yes." she whispered. She already seemed a little brighter to me. Talking had helped. I was sure of it.

"I really enjoyed taking Riley apart." I said, hoping it wouldn't frighten her.

She looked up at me suddenly.

"You... you took Riley apart." She wasn't frightened. Maybe a bit shocked but not scared in the least.

"Yes," I told her proudly. "I was with Edward. We were guarding Bella. Edward killed Victoria. I took Riley out."

She turned and hugged me, tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to me. "That means so much to me. I know you didn't do it for me but it feels like you did. I'm so glad that it was you who avenged Diego."

_RESULT!_

"You're welcome, Bree. Like I said. I enjoyed it. I wish I had done it for you. I would have, you know. Gladly."

She pulled away from me and smiled brightly.

"I know you would, Seth. Thanks."

I felt like we'd suddenly turned a corner. We were friends now. It was time to take her home.

"Maybe we should head back now?" I suggested.

"I think you're right." she answered. She offered me her tiny hand again. I took it and pulled it to my mouth. I kissed her knuckles gently.

"Home?" I asked.

"Home." she replied.

**A/N So there you have it. A lot of you have been waiting a long time for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar issues. I'm still writing this un-beta'd. Please let me know if you liked it. I appreciate each and every review I get. I will reply to all reviews. Still looking for suggestions for a title for the sequel. So far I've only had 1, but it was very good...**

**Please review...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I love you all. **

**Well except Looney Tunes of course! **

**Only her mother could possibly love someone so nutty! **

**Thanks for the suggestions for a title for the sequel... Keep them coming.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 33

_**Edward Cullen**_

Rosalie was on edge from the second that Bree left with Seth. She paced the room at a ridiculous rate, quite an achievement, I'd guess, considering she was wearing five inch heels.

"Stop worrying." I told her. "There's nothing to worry about. You can still hear them, can't you?"

"Yes," she replied. "I can still hear them. I don't expect that Seth will break that rule. But I promised not to listen." She huffed.

"You promised not to listen," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't"

"Edward Cullen. You wouldn't?" she asked, feigning shock. "What are they talking about?"

"Rose, if I told you that, you might as well be listening in yourself. You promised Emmett that you wouldn't do that." I told her. "I promise I will tell you if anything significant happens."

"Your idea of significant and mine might be completely different." She said, sincerely.

I smiled at my sister. Bree's presence in our family had almost changed her beyond all recognition. Gone was the self centred beauty queen. Replacing her was a sensitive, caring, mother who's main concern was the welfare of her daughter. If I hadn't known that it was impossible, I'd have sworn her features had softened too.

The changes in Rose impacted on Emmett too. In a very positive way. Only I knew that there were times that he worried that he'd never be enough for the wife he adored. Now he was completely content and confident of his own little family. It was wonderful for me to hear all of their happy thoughts.

I couldn't help but laugh aloud when I heard Seth's plan to make Bree smile. He would fall backwards over a rock and land in the mud. He was clearly very smitten.

"What is it? What are you laughing at?" Rose demanded immediately.

"Calm down, Rose." I said. "It's nothing. Seth is just using some unusual tactics to make Bree laugh."

"Oh, that's alright then." She said, her thoughts betrayed her though. She was worried sick.

A short time later I heard something that I knew was significant. Bree was talking to Seth about Diego. Really talking. I knew that Seth felt a bit out of his depth. What teenage boy wants to discuss feelings of regret and loss. He listened to her though. He realised that this was what Bree needed him to do for her and he stepped up to the mark. I listened to Bree too. Not just to what she was telling Seth, but also to the thoughts behind what she was saying. I saw that it was a relief for her to finally share her feelings. I knew I'd have to tell Rosalie.

She listened as I relayed what I'd heard.

"He did that for her?" she asked. Her opinion of Seth growing by the second. "He did what none of us could do for her. He got her to open up."

"She didn't want to worry you, Rose. She also knew that Bella would feel guilty for having been at the root of it all. She's happier now that she's got it off her chest."

"I could kiss Seth right now." she conceded. "Maybe he'll be good a good friend for Bree after all."

"She could do worse." I told her.

A commotion outside stopped this conversation in it's tracks. The others were back. Carlisle and Emmett had just begun to unload the trunks of their vehicles when two large vans pulled up behind them. Garden furniture was being pulled from the back of both vans. They were quickly unloaded by the store drivers, aided by us of course.

The girls arrived no more than five minutes later. More boxes were unloaded from the back of Esme's SUV. I thought they must have bought out the entire store, judging by the amount of food they'd got. Alice even had a small trailer attached to the back of her porsche. I guessed it contained the decorations.

It was clear that this party was going to be monumental.

Alice, as always in total control of these kind of events, started barking orders to us.

She was interrupted by the return of Bree and Seth.

"Did you guys have fun?" Emmett asked as Bree ran into his arms for one of his bear hugs.

"Sure dad." She said. "Seth fell over a rock and landed in a big muddy puddle. It was really funny."

I looked at Seth who shrugged. He knew I'd know that it had been a deliberate act on his part. I gave him the thumbs up and mouthed "Well done."

Then to my utter astonishment, Rose approached Seth. He didn't know what to think when she hugged him, whispering "Thank you Seth." Into his ear.

He was utterly bemused. He looked at me for assistance. I just nodded. Letting him know everything was fine. I would fill him in later.

Less than an hour later, the preparations were all well under way. There was a lot to do. I was glad we'd allowed Jake and Seth to come by and help. They helped Rosalie and Emmett to build the two enormous grills. Bree was helping Alice and Esme erect two huge gazebo's at either edge of the lawn. I was amused at the amount of times Seth and Bree glanced in each others direction. Carlisle and I were building up the flat pack furniture that Alice had chosen. It was top quality and was mostly assembled. We just had to attach legs to the tables and put up the large sun shades which would also serve as umbrella's in the unlikely event that it rained. Alice hadn't foresaw any weather problems but we'd all agreed that it made sense to take any precautions open to us.

It was almost six o'clock when we finished with the furniture and grills. Knowing Alice there would still be a lot more to be done before the wolves arrived. I was right. In her mind she showed me the fairy lights that had still to be put up around the garden. There were a couple of outdoor heaters to be erected too. Completely unnecessary for us or the wolves but maybe needed for Charlie and the Quileute kids who'd yet to make the change.

Jake and Seth left. They both wanted the chance to change before the party began. The girls left us instructions for finishing off the decorations and they too went indoors to change. Alice fully intending on a game of Bella Barbie, no pun intended.

Carlisle and I put up the lighting. We chatted as we worked. I told him about Seth and Bree. He was delighted that Bree was finally able to open up to someone. Like me, he didn't think that it mattered who she spoke to, as long as she spoke to someone.

I told my father that I was a little concerned about this whole barbecue thing. I believed that, traditionally, it was the men who cooked. Unfortunately, as we didn't eat per say, neither Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle or myself had the slightest inclination of what to do. Left to us, half of the tribe could be poisoned.

Carlisle laughed. But I read in his thoughts that he knew I had a point.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I think we should talk to Bella. She'll know."

"Now why didn't I think of that." I laughed. "Of course, she'll have exactly the right suggestion." I added.

We headed inside, where I found the love of my existence being tortured by my pixie sister. Her hair was being tugged and pulled at and all types of creams were being rubbed into her face and body.

"Alice, could I please have a word with Bella?" I asked.

"No, go away, Edward." she replied.

The split second that Alice's attention was diverted was enough. Bella was up and out of the room like a shot.

"What do you need from me?" My beloved asked.

I explained our current predicament. Bella found it all hysterical. I couldn't blame her.

Here we were, vampires, inviting a bunch of werewolves around for dinner along with my human fiancee and her equally human father.

I'll speak to Charlie." Bella offered. "He can't cook for toffee, but when it comes to barbecue's it's a different story. The testosterone will take over. He'll love being in charge. I'm sure that Sue will help him. Sam and the others too." She added.

Relief flooded through me. Now I could relax and enjoy the evening.

Bella called Charlie.

"I can't believe that with all of their hiking and camping, the Cullens have never hosted a barbecue." Charlie laughed. "Don't worry, Bells," he said. "I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks dad." she told him. "You're a star."

"Bella," he asked. "You do know that the coals need to go on to heat at least an hour before I can start cooking?"

"What? No. I didn't know that. We better go, get on that then."

"Okay, sweetheart." Charlie concluded. "See you soon."

None of us, Alice included, had realised that we should have started heating the coals. This was not a great start. The pack would be here in twenty minutes and we wouldn't be able to feed them for an hour.

We were amateurs, obviously.

Thank the Lord Bella had called Charlie or this could've gotten embarrassing.

Alice was mortified. She hadn't seen any problems. She immediately sent Jazz and Em to light coals on the grills.

She insisted that Bella went back to her room to finish getting ready. I knew that the process would be much shorter. Alice would need to finish quickly, so she could take control of the party again.

The girls emerged a short time later.

My love looked stunning in a long red top. It could have been a short dress but Alice had her wear it over tight black leggings. She looked amazing. She still would have to me, even if she'd been wearing a garbage bag.

Bree appeared a few seconds later. She looked very comfortable in skinny jeans and a vest top, covered up by a pale pink zip up hoodie, matching pink converse pumps on her small feet.

Clearly all of the girls were doing their best to look good for the party.

Bella and Bree headed off in the direction of the kitchen. They'd offered to start taking the steaks and burgers out to the grill. They were deep in conversation and Bree was singing Lady Gaga in her mind, clearly to keep me out of it. I wondered what they were cooking up between them. Especially as they didn't want me to know about it.

I had no time to linger on the matter though, as I heard the familiar rumble of Bella's truck in the distance and realised the first of our guests was about to arrive.

I was right. As it turned the corner and came into view I saw Charlie at the wheel with Billy in the passenger seat. Jacob, Seth and a few of Billy's other neighbours were sitting in the truckbed at the back. I was surprised that Charlie hadn't brought Sue with him until I read in Billy's thoughts that she'd stayed behind to accompany the more nervous neighbours, who wanted to come but were in need of encouragement.

Emmett had set up the sound system earlier and I heard Alice thinking about what type of music to play.

"Something popular, Alice." I said. "If the music is simple and familiar, it will help them to relax."

Alice put a compilation of 80's music on. Not my favorite decade for music but I had to agree that many of the songs on the disc would still be familiar today.

The first track was Wake me up before you go go by Wham.

_Kill me now, _I thought. Bella strolled over, noticing the expression on my face.

"Music Snob." she laughed at me.

I heard another couple of cars coming up the drive.

The party was beginning...

**A/N Any ideas of what should happen at the party? I intend for the party to be the last chapter in this story. But so far, my intentions haven't always panned out the way I thought they would. So who knows?**

**Please, please review. I will reply to every signed review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I had a lot of brilliant reviews for the last chapter... Thank you all so much. Over 300 in total so far.**

**I am still amazed at how many hits/reviews/alerts my first fan fic has generated. Thank you.**

Chapter 34

_**Jasper Hale**_

There was an air of nervous anticipation all around. Everyone looking forward to the barbecue, but nervous about everyone from the reservation coming here.

My gorgeous pixie wife was completely mortified that she hadn't seen that we had to light the coals on the grill well in advance of starting to cook. She sent Emmett, Carlisle and myself out to get things started. We went for over compensation by putting lots of lighter fluid on lots of coals, hoping it would save some time. It appeared to be working as lots of coals took light straight away.

My dearest emerged from our room, accompanied by Bella. I sensed Edward's approval of Bella immediately. I felt exactly the same adoration as I looked at my wife who was dressed in a pale blue silk tunic dress. Rosalie and Bree emerged from Rose and Emmett's room at almost the same time. Both of them dressed for the evening's entertainment too.

Bella immediately deviated towards Bree. They clearly had plans. I looked at Edward, who had a look of consternation on his face. I felt confusion from him. The girls were obviously hiding their plans from him.

I always found it amusing when any of us blocked Edward. I actually liked feeling his frustration.

Bella and Bree had just started gathering food from our huge refrigerator when I heard Bella's truck trundle up the drive. The girls, food piled high in their arms went outside. They deposited the meat by the grills and went to greet our guests.

They were both feeling very happy. There was a smugness coming from Bree too. Clearly she'd realised she'd been able to successfully block Edward from her thoughts and was proud of the fact. Bella didn't need to even try. I envied her that at times.

Bella hugged her dad and Billy. Edward visibly stiffened when she embraced Jake. That boy needed to stop with his insecurities. The others high five'd Bella and went to admire the grills.

I suddenly realised that Bree had become nervous again. I'd forgotten that she'd not officially met Charlie. I sent a wave of calm in her direction.

I found it strange to find that Charlie was also slightly nervous about being around all of us at once. I wouldn't have thought that the chief of police would be concerned about being in a large crowd. Then I realised that he was probably just like Bella. Avoid parties at all costs.

Bella whispered quietly to Bree. "He's important. Don't hurt him, remember." It was so low, no human would have been able to pick it up.

Bree nodded in response.

"Dad," Bella started. "I'd like you to meet the newest Cullen."

She tugged at Bree's sleeve, pulling her from where she was hiding behind Bella's tiny frame.

"This is Bree. She's been, well, sort of orphaned. Rosalie and Emmett are related to her and are going to adopt her." Bella continued.

Bree stepped forward and smiled shyly at Charlie. She took a deep breath, offered her hand and said. "Hi Sir. Bella's told me so much about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"S'good to meet you too Bree." Charlie said. "So you're gonna stay with Rosalie and Emmett. That's the blonde one and the Brawny one, right?" Charlie asked, looking at Bella for confirmation.

"That's right dad. I'll introduce you to them properly soon." Bella concluded.

"Hi u..unc...Billy," Bree stuttered, she almost called him uncle but his look told her that Charlie wasn't privvy to this information just yet.

Charlie noticed her stumble and looked confused.

"Have you two met before?" He asked Billy.

"Only briefly," Billy conceded. "There's something I need to talk to you about Charlie. Now's not the right time. Maybe once the party's under way?"

"Sure," Charlie replied. "Whenever you're ready. Is this anything to do with Bree?" He asked.

"Yes," Billy replied honestly. "But trust me. It's all good."

"I trust you, old friend." Charlie smiled. "Now point me in the direction of these grills, Bells. If I'm in charge, I need to get started."

Bella led him over to where I was standing next to the grills with Edward and Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen. Nice to see you!" Charlie exclaimed, offering his hand to my father.

"Charlie, how many times do I need to tell you, it's Carlisle." Dad said, shaking hands with Charlie. "You know Edward, obviously. This is Jasper." He continued, nodding in my direction. "Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's partner."

"I'm pleased to meet you sir," I said, shaking hands. "You know Alice, of course."

"Oh, I know Alice." Charlie smiled, "Good luck to you with that one, she's quite a wildcat. Oh and it's Charlie." He instructed.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Charlie." I smiled.

His scent was similar to Bella's but musky more than floral. I was sure he'd be delicious but I wasn't about to test my theory.

"Charlie," Edward interrupted. "I'm ashamed to say that we don't usually host events such as this. We are completely out of our depth. Esme usually does most of the cooking for us, but Bella said that the boys should take charge of the grills. Will you help us please?"

"I'd be glad to," Charlie laughed. "Bella told me you didn't know how to cook on the grills. Let me check the coals."

I felt Charlie's delight at being included in this. He was basking in being in control and was more than ready to instruct us.

More and more guests arrived. I'd never seen so many people at once, all inquisitive about our home, but looking forward to the evening.

Sam arrived with Emily. They brought some of the tribe's elders with them. Sue arrived in a large van a short time later. She had a couple of families in the back. I wasn't familiar with them. I knew I would be by the end of the night. All of these people were family to us now. It was all down to Bree.

Charlie announced that the coals were now hot enough to cook on. Sam and Billy joined us by the grills and Charlie told them what meat to put where. The smell was disgusting. I just hoped I wouldn't have to eat any of the food.

The girls produced huge plates of salad, baked potatoes and bread rolls.

On Charlie's instructions we flipped burgers, seared steaks and chicken by the shed load. Hell we even did the Australian thing and threw a few pounds of shrimp on the barbie. The smell of them was worse than the rest.

We had set aside a table for the cooked food. As soon as we had it on platters, it was gone. Everyone ooh'ing and aah'ing about how good all the food was. There was no need for the ovens under the grills. The food was being eaten as fast as we cooked it.

Charlie was over the moon. Clearly enjoying being centre of attention for all the right reasons. Emmett had joined us and was having a blast trying to prepare more food than Edward and I put together. He was such a competitor.

The girls kept replenishing jugs with beer, wine, juice and water. They tried, almost unsuccessfully, to keep the salad bowls full.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. The emotions coming from the company were a comfort to me. I was overwhelmed by the love and friendship in the air. Of course, there was also an air of astonishment from some of the tribe. They hadn't known what to expect and were surprised to find that they were enjoying themselves.

My family, with the exception of Bella, managed to eat little or nothing without being noticed.

Charlie was so impressed by some of his steaks that he pressed Edward to try. Unable to refuse, Edward dutifully swallowed the meat. I pitied him. Solids were so much more difficult to regurgitate. Emmett helped himself to a huge plate of food, then disappeared inside with it, using the ruse of needing to relieve himself. _That's a plan. _I thought.

It was so much easier for the girls. They weren't near the grills, with Charlie encouraging us to _try this or have a bit of that _every couple of minutes. Sam and Billy helped greatly. They did their best to distract Charlie whilst we fed the food he offered us to Embry, Jacob or any of the rest of the pack who were around.

I hadn't expected to, but I was really enjoying myself. Our neighbours were relaxed. Enjoying good food and drinks. Bella had come over earlier. She complimented us on our cooking. I was surprised to smell a little alcohol on her breath. She was obviously doing the teenage thing and cheating a little.

Edward was comfortable. He'd excused himself earlier. No doubt to vomit up his steak. So I knew that there was no need to worry about emotions becoming strained.

So far, so good. The evening was turning into a huge success.

Charlie told Sam to top up the coals. We'd need to wait until they were at the right temperature before we started cooking again. I knew that would be okay. Everyone had been fed. They could have more in an hour or so.

I watched my wife interacting with the women of the reservation. To my utter amazement, she was happily flitting amongst them, filling glasses and refreshing salad bowls.

Bree stuck by either Bella or Rose at all times. The only exception being when Seth asked her if he could introduce her to his mom, Sue.

I really felt for both her and Seth. This was a huge moment for them both.

Luckily, with Sue being a council member, she already knew about Bree.

"Mom," Seth said nervously, "This is Bree. I know you know that I've imprinted on her and I also know that you know who she is. I just wanted to do this right."

"Seth, calm down." His mom told him. "I'm not Leah. I'm just glad to finally meet Bree." She told him.

"Hello Bree," Sue said.

"Hello Ma'am," Bree returned. "I'm very pleased to meet you. Is Leah not with you this evening?"

"No, Bree." Sue answered. "I'm sure you know what teenagers are like. She chose not to come along."

"That's a shame." Bree said, sincerely.

I felt a sudden change in the feelings of the company. I felt a bit shocked to find that the sudden nerves I felt came from Billy.

"Everyone," He called out, loudly over the conversations going on. "I have an announcement."

**A/N. Okay so it's not much of a cliffie I know. I hope your all enjoying the bbq so far. I know I am. I just wish I'd been invited. **

**Again, I had intended for this to be the final chapter. It just didn't work out that way. I hope you don't mind.**

**I'm still looking for suggestions for the name of the sequel. I have had one or two good uns so far.**

**Please review now. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Well folks – I've finally made it to the end.** ***Sobs uncontrollably * Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added my to your favorites and alerts. I didn't expect so many of you to like this.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 35

_**Edward Cullen**_

I heard Billy's thoughts before he spoke. I just hoped that he remembered that Charlie was here and that there was no way he could know our _secret_.

There was no way to remind him though. I just had to trust that the old man would be clever enough to make his announcement in the right way.

I shouldn't have worried.

"I have an announcement." Billy said, loudly enough to cause everyone to break their own conversations and pay attention.

Some people knew what Billy was about to say, others were curious. Charlie was surprised. It wasn't like Billy to make himself centre stage so to speak.

Billy began.

"As most of you know, there have been... well, let's say issues, between our tribe and the Cullen family over the years."

There was a murmer of agreement through the Quileutes. Many of them were still questioning why they were here this evening.

Billy continued.

"As you are all aware, if it wasn't the speed in which Dr Carlisle Cullen took action over my Jacob's recent accident, he might not have been here to celebrate with us tonight. I will be eternally grateful for that."

Billy looked at my father. I knew he was sincere in his gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Billy." Carlisle answered. "I was only doing my job. I'd have done the same for anyone."

"That really isn't the point though." Billy countered. "You saved my boy. There's more now too."

Everyone's attention piqued again. Many of the gathered tribe really didn't know what Billy was about to tell them.

"Many years ago, around the time that Jacob was born. I had a younger sister. Some of you will remember her, some of you wont. Her name was Nadie. I loved her dearly but she was troubled. I don't know what exactly was worrying her and I'm sorry that she didn't feel that she could confide in me. She ran away. I searched for her but never found her. Eventually I gave up. I realised that she didn't want to be found."

I looked at Charlie. This was all clearly news to him. He was wondering why Billy had never told him this before and why he was telling him now.

As if he could read Charlie's thoughts as well as I could, Billy addressed him.

"Charlie, you are one of my best friends in the world. I know you must be curious about why I've never told you this before?" Billy asked, looking directly at my beloved's father.

"Hey Billy." Charlie responded quickly. "It's nobody's business but your own. I trust that you had the best of reasons for not telling me about this before."

"I'm not at all sure that they were the best reasons now." Billy said, looking a little distressed. "I didn't want you to think that I'd befriended you for the wrong reasons. You're the chief of Police.

I wouldn't have liked you to think that I'd expect you to use your position to try to help me find my sister. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. What does matter is Bree."

Charlie looked even more confused.

"What has Bree got to do with any of this?" He asked.

"Everything." Billy replied simply. "Let me explain. When Rosalie and Emmett became her guardians they introduced her to me and my family. They explained that she was the daughter of Rosalie's older brother. He had been an alcoholic. Bree's mom had left them both when Bree was very young. I took to Bree straight away. Alice found this a little unusual and well, Alice being Alice, couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to this than met the eye. Anyway the upshot of it all is that Alice did some detective work at the records office. She found Bree's birth certificate. Nadie, my sister is Bree's biological mother. She's my niece."

There were several gasps from the gathered crowd. Charlie's jaw almost hit the floor.

"S..So, a..am I getting this right?" Charlie asked, clearly in shock. "Not only are you friends with the Cullens now, you're actually related?" A smile had started to form on his lips. I heard him thinking _after everything you've said about how you didn't trust them._

"Yip. You're getting it right." Billy conceded. "That's the reason for this big celebration. There's no longer any need for an _understanding_ between our families. We are all family now. And, I for one, couldn't be happier." Billy finished.

I understood that he'd just announced to the tribe that the treaty was no longer in place. There was no need for it anymore. As head of the council, Billy's word was law. The treaty was gone. I was greatly relieved by this. Changing Bella would have broken the treaty. Now it was just one thing less for me to worry about.

_Charlie Swan_

_It might take me some time to get my head around this. So Billy had a sister that he'd never told me about. I could understand his reasons but he should have trusted me. I would have helped him, done everything in my power to find her. Of course, that was exactly why he didn't tell me. I suppose he decided to respect her decision to leave, give her her privacy so to speak. I couldn't help but wonder why she left in the first place. I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself. I would need to make some enquiries._

_I could understand why Billy was grateful to Carlisle. Jake looked completely broken when the boys brought him home, jeez was that just over a week ago? That boy heals quickly. Apparently his injuries weren't as serious as we'd first thought. But even so?_

_Hell, who was I to question what had brought the truce between the tribe and the Cullens. I was glad their feud was over. Hopefully Edward and Jake would stop fighting over Bella now. I had hoped at one time that Bella would choose Jacob. Deep down I knew that she never would though. It was obvious that she loved Edward. And, if I'm being honest, it's obvious that he adores her. I think she'll be safe with him. He makes her happy and that's all I'm interested in._

_Bella seemed to love the latest addition to the Cullen clan too. Everyone did. Bree was certainly something else. Her quileute blood made her a little darker skinned than the rest of them. That family all looked like they needed more sunlight. You'd think that with all their hiking and stuff they'd be a bit more tanned? But hey, Bella lived in Pheonix all her life and was chalk white too._

_Live and let live, that's my motto. This has been a great night. Everyone enjoyed the food that I'd strangely been placed in charge of cooking. It's been fun and there's been no trouble. All's well in my world._

"Hey, Edward. Pass me a beer please."

_Jasper Hale_

The night had been a great success. The atmosphere got a little tense when Billy made his announcement. Some of the tribe were uncomfortable with the fact that the treaty was gone. Some would have preferred it to have been relaxed but not gone completely.

Over all, though. They accepted his decision and would respect his wishes. From the emotions I felt from them, most were just happy for Billy. They knew that although he had Jacob, he was lonely a lot of the time. They hoped that Bree would bring him some deserved happiness. I looked at Edward, who nodded. Confirming my thoughts.

The girls were in their element, all of them enjoying hosting this party. Bella, as always, found it easy to interact with the pack. She had Bree by her side and they both happily chatted to Emily, Sue and the other female tribe members. Seth stayed by Jake and Sam, I felt adoration flowing out of him in Bree's direction. He didn't want to risk her feeling overpowered by his presence though, so he was trying to keep away from her. I didn't think he'd be able to last much longer.

Bella and Bree were becoming quite animated. They were chatting to Sue and Emily, who were quickly becoming equally excited. Whatever they were discussing was obviously important to them. I wondered what it could be?

Some of the older tribe members had started to leave, taking with them the very young.

We were all in good spirits, the pack having consumed at least their own body weight in Beef, Lamb and Chicken. Washed down by gallons of beer and juice. The ladies had all enjoyed wine and cocktails.

I'd been given the job of barman to a certain extent, and had enjoyed mixing margaritas, mojitos and long island iced teas for the girls.

Alice brought out twister and there was a great deal of amusement as we all tried to out do each others contortions on the mat of many colors. Emmett, always the consummate competitor was determined to win, even if it meant cheating. He really stood no chance though. Alice was by far the best. She could manipulate her limbs in ways that would have me blushing at my own thoughts if that were possible.

When Emmett didn't win, he took it upon himself to get his own method of revenge. Even Edward didn't see it coming. He'd disappeared only to re-appear moments later with a giant hose. Before anyone could stop him, he turned it on. Soaking everyone except the adults. And they only got out of it because they weren't playing twister. There were squeals of surprise. Then Embry and Paul wrestled Emmett to the ground. Turning the hose on him. The girls flew indoors and returned with basins of soapy water. Rose emerged from the garage with some giant yellow sponges. I seriously hoped things wouldn't get ugly.

The water fight lasted over an hour before Esme called a halt to it. We were all completely soaked and covered in soapy bubbles. I honestly couldn't remember the last time we'd had so much fun. For once we forgot who and what we were and just acted like the teenagers we were supposed to be.

Esme and Sue went indoors and came back with lots of towels for us to use to dry off.

Alice and Rosalie went to find a selection of clothing that our guests could change into. Emmett's wardrobe took a serious knock. Well, he had started the fight after all.

Carlisle, Charlie and Billy chatted happily. Clearly enjoying each other's company. I knew Bella had yet to tell Charlie about her engagement and imminent marriage to my brother. I hoped he'd take the news well. It would be nice for us all to remain friends.

During the water fight I'd found it amusing to see how much Seth had tried to defend Bree. His actions backfired on him when she smacked him around the head with a particularly soapy sponge. She'd howled with laughter after that and he congratulated her on her aim. Things were definitely developing between those two. It would be interesting to see where it all ended.

It was very late when Billy called time on the festivities, indicating to the others that it was time to go home.

I had enjoyed the happy climate of the last few hours. I could get used to this.

As the tribe made to leave, I found myself feeling a strange pull towards Sue. It was coming from Charlie. His emotions were that of a strong affection. _Well well, _I thought. Maybe there was more romance in the air than we already knew about. Time would tell I guessed.

Bree came over to hug Billy.

"Goodnight uncle," she trilled. "I hope I'll see you again really soon."

"I hope so too Bree." Billy told her. "You come on over to the reservation any time you want. You will always be welcomed."

"Aw thanks," Bree said. "And I will come over, often. I want to get to know my extended new family."

Billy was ecstatic by Bree's response. He was truly delighted to have found her. I looked at Rosalie for some of the normal signs of jealousy I'd come to expect from her. I was pleasantly surprised to find none.

She had found her daughter. The fact that Bree was happy was all that mattered to her.

Charlie shook hands with Billy and Carlisle. He and Bella left with Billy and Sue. Edward followed behind. He wouldn't let Bella out of his sight unless it was completely necessary.

The rest of us got started on cleaning up. There wasn't much mess. We stacked all of the glasses and cutlery into the dishwasher. Bella had suggested using paper plates. She told us that was the norm at a barbecue. So they'd been thrown in the trash as we went.

"I think our first barbecue was a complete success." Carlisle noted.

"I agree." Esme joined in. "I was a bit worried when Emmett turned the hose on, but it all turned out better that I could possibly have imagined."

We chatted on about the evening's festivities until the house looked completely back to normal.

It had been a roaring success. Alice was glowing, having planned it all.

Now she could concentrate on the wedding.

"I think we should hunt." Emmett suggested. "Watching all of those boys eat, sure made me hungry." He laughed.

"I'm with you, dad." Bree agreed.

"Me too," Rose joined them.

The little family disappeared into the night.

I was happy to just sit in the living room, my arm draped around my beautiful pixie wife's delicate shoulder as she watched old movies on tv.

Things were winding down again. It was a normal, natural progression.

In the morning the wedding planning would begin in earnest. In the meantime, I'd just enjoy the peace...

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed the party. I know I did. A big thank you to Purradox for suggesting the water fight. I'm glad I was able to work it in.**

**I know there's no big cliffy or anything at the end and if you're disappointed by that, then I'm sorry. As I said before, I had no intention to re-write BD with Bree in it.**

**There will be a sequel. That is definite. I will probably post the prologue to it very soon. It will start where BD finishes. I hope you will all read it. **

**Again, I can't thank you enough for reading my first story. I love you all!**


End file.
